Estrellas II: Luz Cautiva
by Guissy Hale Cullen
Summary: Lo único que tenía que hacer era atrapar a una hermosa mujer que había violado la libertad condicional y que ni siquiera se molestaba en esconderse. Pero el cínico Jasper descubriría muy pronto que en Alice no habia nada facil y que ella era un misterio
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary Completo: Debería haber sido pan comido. Lo único que tenía que hacer era atrapar a una hermosa mujer que había violado la libertad condicional y que ni siquiera se molestaba en esconderse. Pero el cínico cazarrecompensas Jasper Withlock descubriría muy pronto que en Alice no había nada fácil..., ni tampoco en aquel caso. Alguien les había tendido una trampa. De pronto, se hallaban esposados el uno al otro y con un par de matones a sueldo pisándoles los talones. Y Alice se negaba a hablar, incluso después de que Jasper encontrara en su bolso un gigantesco diamante azul. Todo le decía a Jasper que aquella seductora y astuta mujer no era trigo limpio. Todo, salvo su corazón cautivo. **

**Hola hola jeje eh aki me regreso con esta nuva super historia jejej espero que les guste tanto como la anterior y que me dejen mas reviews que lo que me dejaron en la anterior jeje y este capi va dedicado a mi fiel lectora MILU-CULLEN ya que siempre hace acto de presencia (reviews) jeje **

**Disfruten**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 1**

Habría matado por una cerveza. Una jarra grande y helada de cerveza negra de importación, que entrase suave como el primer beso de una mujer. Una cerveza en algún bar agradable, tranquilo y en sombras, con un partido de béisbol en la tele y unos cuantos parroquianos sentados a la barra, enfrascados en la retransmisión.

Jasper Withlock fantaseaba de este modo mientras vigilaba el apartamento de la chica. La corola de espuma, el olor acre, el primer trago ansioso que vencía el calor y aplacaba la sed...Y luego el lento saboreo sorbo a sorbo de la cerveza, que convencía a cualquiera de que todo en el mundo podía arreglarse si los políticos y los abogados se sentaban a debatir sobre los conflictos inevitables con una birra bien fría en la mano, en un bar de barrio, mientras un bateador se disponía a golpear la bola.

Era sólo la una de la tarde, un poco pronto para beber, pero hacía un calor insoportable y las latas de refresco que llevaba en la nevera carecían del atractivo de una buena cerveza fría y espumosa.

El equipamiento de su viejo Oldsmobile no incluía aire acondicionado. En realidad, sus comodidades eran penosamente escasas, si se descontaba, claro, el equipo de música que había instalado en el descascarillado salpicadero de cuero falso. El estéreo le había costado un ojo de la cara, pero la música era necesaria. Cuando estaba en la carretera, le gustaba subirla a tope y cantar a pleno pulmón con los Beatles o los Stones.

El potente motor de ocho válvulas que había debajo del capó gris y abollado estaba afinado con tanta meticulosidad como un reloj suizo, y llevaba a Jasper allá donde quería ir, y a la velocidad del rayo. En ese momento se hallaba en estado de reposo, y, por respeto a aquel apacible barrio del noroeste de Washington D.C., el reproductor de CD sólo emitía un murmullo sofocado mientras Jasper acompañaba tarareando a Bonnie Raitt, una de las raras concesiones que hacía a la música posterior a 1975.

Jasper pensaba a menudo que había nacido a destiempo. Tenía la impresión de que habría sido un buen caballero andante. Un caballero negro. Le gustaba esa filosofía franca y directa que ponía la fuerza al servicio del bien. Él, naturalmente, se habría puesto del lado de Arturo, reflexionaba mientras tamborileaba con los dedos en el volante. Pero los asuntos de Camelot los habría resuelto a su modo. Las normas no hacían más que complicar las cosas.

También le habría gustado cabalgar por el salvaje Oeste. Perseguir forajidos sin tanto papeleo ni tanta monserga. Simplemente, seguirles la pista y atraparlos. Vivos o muertos. En los tiempos que corrían, los malos contrataban un abogado, o el Estado les proporcionaba uno, y al final los jueces acababan pidiéndoles disculpas por las molestias. «Lo sentimos muchísimo, señor. El hecho de que haya usted robado, violado y asesinado no es excusa para abusar de su tiempo ni de sus derechos civiles».

Era muy triste.

Ésa era una de las razones por las que él, Jasper Withlock, no se había metido a policía, a pesar de que poco después de cumplir los veinte había jugueteado una temporada con esa posibilidad. Para él siempre había sido importante la justicia. Sin embargo, no veía mucha justicia en las normas, ni en los reglamentos. Razón por la cual, a sus treinta años, Jasper Withlock era un cazarrecompensas. Así podía atrapar a los malos y, al mismo tiempo, trabajar las horas que le diera la gana y ganarse la vida sin tener que someterse a un montón de basura burocrática. Tenía que seguir ciertas normas, claro está, pero un tipo listo sabía cómo esquivarlas. Y él siempre había sido un tipo listo.

Llevaba en el bolsillo los papeles de su nueva presa. Ralph Finkleman lo había llamado a las ocho de la mañana para darle el encargo. Ralph era un cagueta y un optimista, una mezcla que, en opinión de Jasper, era requisito imprescindible si uno se dedicaba a prestar fianzas. Él, al menos, no lograba entender que alguien pudiera prestarle dinero a perfectos desconocidos que, dado que tenían que pagar fianza por su libertad, eran de poco fiar. Pero al parecer la cosa daba dinero, y el dinero era motivo suficiente para hacer casi cualquier cosa, suponía Jasper.

Jasper acababa de regresar de seguir a un mangante que había huido a Carolina del Norte, y Ralph se había mostrado patéticamente agradecido porque hubiera puesto a la sombra a aquel chaval de campo, más burro que un poste, que había intentado hacer fortuna asaltando tiendas de electrodomésticos. Ralph le había prestado la fianza, alegando que el chico parecía demasiado estúpido como para huir. Jasper podía haberle dicho desde el principio que el chaval era demasiado estúpido como para no huir. Pero a él no le pagaban por dar consejos.

Tenía previsto tomarse unos días de relax, ver quizás unos cuantos partidos en Camden Yards y llamar a una de sus amigas para que lo ayudara a gastarse la paga. Había estado a punto de rechazar la oferta de Ralph, pero éste se había puesto tan pesado, tan lastimero, que no había tenido valor para negarse. Así que se había ido a Fianzas Primera Parada y había recogido la documentación relativa a una tal M.B. Alice, quien, al parecer, había decidido no acudir al juzgado para explicar por qué le había pegado un tiro a su novio, un tipo casado.

Jasper imaginaba que aquella chica era también más bruta que un poste. A una chica guapa, o eso parecía por la foto y la descripción, y con unas pocas neuronas en activo, no le costaría mucho esfuerzo engatusar a un juez y a un jurado y salirse de rositas por algo tan nimio como agredir a un contable adúltero. Y, además, no había matado a aquel capullo.

Aquello era pan comido. Por eso Jasper no se explicaba por qué estaba Ralph tan nervioso, por qué tartamudeaba más de lo normal y recorría sin cesar con los ojos la destartalada y polvorienta oficina. Pero a Jasper no le interesaba analizar a Ralph. Quería acabar cuanto antes con aquel asunto, tomarse una cerveza y empezar a disfrutar de sus ganancias. Sin embargo, con el dinero extra que iba a ganar con aquel trabajito, podía comprarse la primera edición del Quijote de la que tantas ganas tenía. De modo que estaba dispuesto a sudar unas cuantas horas metido en el coche.

Jasper no tenía pinta de buscador de libros raros, ni de aficionado a los debates filosóficos sobre la naturaleza humana. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, recogido en una cola de caballo corta y gruesa que, más que una afirmación de estilo, era la constatación del recelo que sentía hacia los peluqueros. Su lustrosa melena, sin embargo, realzaba su cara alargada y estrecha, de pómulos cortados a pico y hoyuelos en las mejillas. Sobre el hoyuelo de la barbilla, su boca era carnosa y firme, y hasta tenía cierto aire poético cuando no se torcía en un gesto de desdén.

Sus ojos, grises y aguzados como cuchillas, podían suavizarse hasta adquirir el color del humo ante la vista de las páginas amarillentas de una primera edición de Dante, o enturbiarse de placer al vislumbrar a una mujer bonita con un fresco vestido de verano. Sus cejas arqueadas poseían un leve toque demoníaco, acentuado por la cicatriz blanca que le cruzaba diagonalmente la izquierda y que era el resultado de su encontronazo con la navaja de un homicida que no quería que Jasper cobrara su recompensa. Pero Jasper la había cobrado y aquel tipo había acabado con un brazo roto y una nariz que no volvería a ser la misma, a menos que el Estado apoquinara una rinoplastia. Lo cual no habría sorprendido a Jasper lo más mínimo.

Jasper tenía también otras cicatrices. Su cuerpo fibroso y larguirucho tenía las marcas del de un guerrero, y había mujeres a las que les gustaba ronronear sobre ellas. Cosa que a Jasper no le parecía del todo mal.

Estirando sus larguísimas piernas, desperezó los hombros haciendo crujir los huesos y consideró la idea de abrir otro refresco y fingir que era una cerveza.

Cuando el MG pasó a toda pastilla a su lado con la capota bajada y la radio a todo volumen, Jasper meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Más bruta que un poste, pensó. Aunque tenía gusto en cuestión de música, eso había que admitirlo. El coche encajaba con la descripción de sus papeles, y el rápido vislumbre de la mujer que había pasado volando a su lado confirmaba sus sospechas. Aquel cabello corto y negro que volaba al viento resultaba inconfundible.

Qué ironía, pensó Jasper mientras la veía bajar del pequeño coche que había aparcado delante de él, que una mujer tan atractiva fuera tan patéticamente estúpida.

No podía decirse, de todos modos, que su atractivo resultara cómodo a la vista. En realidad, no parecía haber en ella nada cómodo. Era una chica más bien baja... y él sentía debilidad por las mujeres peligrosas y de largas piernas. Tenía las caderas estrechas, como de chico adolescente, enfundadas en unos tejanos descoloridos, rasgados en las rodillas y blanqueados en las zonas de roce. La camiseta que llevaba remetida en los pantalones era de algodón blanco, y sus pequeños pechos sin constreñir se apretaban agradablemente contra la suave tela.

La chica sacó una bolsa del coche y Jasper pudo contemplar una bonita vista de su firme trasero. Sonriendo para sus adentros, se dio un golpecito con la mano en el corazón. No era de extrañar que aquel capullo del contable le hubiera puesto los cuernos a su mujer.

La cara de la chica tenía tantos ángulos como su cuerpo. Aunque era blanca como la leche, como correspondía a aquel casquete de pelo negro, no había en ella nada virginal. Su barbilla puntiaguda y sus pómulos angulosos se combinaban para formar un rostro áspero y atractivo, cuya simetría rompía una boca carnosa y sensual. A pesar de que llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol oscuras y grandes, Jasper sabía por la documentación que tenía los ojos verdes. Se preguntaba si serían verde musgo o verde esmeralda.

Con un enorme bolso colgado al hombro y una bolsa de la compra apoyada en la cadera, la chica echó a andar hacia él, en dirección al edificio de apartamentos. Jasper se permitió un suspiro a cuenta de su paso desenvuelto y firme. Sí, sentía debilidad por las mujeres de piernas largas.

Salió del coche y echó a andar tras ella sin prisa. No creía que fuera a causarle problemas. Tal vez arañara y mordiera un poco, pero no parecía de las que se deshacían en lágrimas y se ponían a suplicar. Eso Jasper no lo soportaba.

Su plan era muy simple. Podía abordarla en plena calle, pero odiaba montar una escena en público si podía evitarlo. Así que se las ingeniaría para entrar en su apartamento, le plantearía la situación y se la llevaría.

La chica parecía estar tan campante, pensó Jasper mientras entraba en el edificio tras ella. ¿De veras imaginaba que los polis no se pasarían por casa de sus familiares y amigos? ¡Y salir a hacer la compra en su propio coche! Era un milagro que no la hubieran atrapado ya. Claro que los polis tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que perseguir a una chica que se había peleado con su amante.

Jasper esperaba que la amiga de la chica que vivía en aquel apartamento no estuviera en casa. Había estado casi una hora vigilando las ventanas, y no había visto que nada se moviera. Y, al pasearse tranquilamente bajo las ventanas abiertas del tercer piso, no había oído nada. Ni tampoco al entrar y pegar la oreja a la puerta. Pero nunca se sabía.

La chica dejó atrás el ascensor y se dirigió hacia la escalera, y lo mismo hizo Jasper. Ella no había mirado atrás ni una sola vez, lo cual le hacía pensar que, o bien estaba absolutamente despreocupada, o bien tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Jasper per acortó la distancia que los separaba y le lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¿Te echo una mano con eso?

Las gafas oscuras se giraron hacia él y se fijaron en su cara. Pero los labios de la chica no se curvaron lo más mínimo.

* * *

><p><strong>WOw ahora qe pasara jeje bueno pa que vean que no soy mala les subire 3 capis mas <strong>

**y espero mas que 4 reviews eehh jeje**

**byee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola jeje lo prometido es deuda aki esta el segundo capii**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 2**

Jasper per acortó la distancia que los separaba y le lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—¿Te echo una mano con eso?

Las gafas oscuras se giraron hacia él y se fijaron en su cara. Pero los labios de la chica no se curvaron lo más mínimo.

—No, puedo yo sola.

—De acuerdo, pero yo voy un par de pisos más arriba. A visitar a mi tía. Hace... uf... dos años que no la veo. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad. Se me había olvidado el calor que hace aquí.

Las gafas se giraron otra vez.

—No es el calor —dijo ella con voz seca como el polvo—. Es la humedad.

Él sonrió, advirtiendo el áspero sarcasmo de su respuesta.

—Sí, eso dicen. Yo llevo un par de años en Wisconsin, pero me crié aquí y se me había olvidado... Espera, deja que te ayude.

Ella cambió suavemente la bolsa de posición para deslizar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta del apartamento, y, con idéntica suavidad, apoyó el hombro en la puerta y empujó.

—Puedo sola —repitió, y comenzó a cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Jasper hizo un movimiento sinuoso y la agarró con fuerza del brazo.

—Señorita Alice... —logró decir antes de que ella le propinara un codazo en la barbilla.

Jasper masculló una maldición, parpadeó para aclararse la vista y esquivó una patada dirigida a su entrepierna. Sin embargo, estuvo tan cerca de recibirla que enseguida decidió cambiar de táctica.

Al diablo con las explicaciones. Agarró a la chica, pero ella se giró y le arreó un pisotón tan fuerte que a Jasper se le saltaron las lágrimas. Eso, antes de atizarle un puñetazo en la cara con el dorso de la mano.

La bolsa de la compra había salido volando, y ella exhalaba una rápida bocanada de aire con cada golpe que propinaba. Al principio, Jasper paró sus golpes, lo cual no le resultó fácil. Estaba claro que la chica sabía luchar, un pequeño detalle que a Ralph se le había olvidado mencionar.

Cuando ella se encorvó, aprestándose para el combate, Jasper hizo lo mismo.

—Esto no va a servir de nada —Jasper odiaba pensar que iba a tener que dejarla en el suelo.—.Voy a entregarte de todos modos, y preferiría hacerlo sin dejarte hecha un asco.

La respuesta de la chica fue una rápida patada dirigida a la cintura que Jasper habría preferido admirar de lejos. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado desplomándose sobre una mesa.

Maldición, qué buena era.

Esperando que ella se abalanzara hacia la puerta, Jasper se puso en pie de un salto para cortarle el paso. Pero ella empezó a girar a su alrededor, sus ojos ocultos tras las gafas oscuras y su boca curvada en una mueca sarcástica.

—Venga, vamos —le retó—. A mí nadie viene a robarme a mi propia casa y se va de rositas.

—Yo no soy un ladrón —Jasper apartó con el pie tres melocotones prietos y maduros que se habían salido de la bolsa—. Yo persigo a delincuentes huidos, y a ti te están buscando —levantó una mano en señal de paz, y, confiando en que la chica se distrajera, enganchó un pie bajo la pierna de ella y la hizo caer de culo.

Jasper se abalanzó sobre ella, y habría apreciado las largas y austeras líneas de su cuerpo de no ser porque, esta vez, ella tuvo mejor puntería con la rodilla. Jasper giró los ojos y dejó escapar un siseo mientras el dolor que sólo un hombre podía experimentar se extendía en mareantes oleadas por su cuerpo. Pero aguantó.

Ahora él tenía la ventaja, y ella lo sabía. En posición vertical, ella era rápida y su alcance era casi tan amplio como el de él, de modo que las probabilidades estaban más igualadas. Pero, en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Jasper la superaba en peso, altura y en musculatura. Lo cual a ella la enfureció hasta tal punto que decidió recurrir a tácticas poco limpias. Clavó los dientes como un cepo en el hombro de Jasper y sintió que una oleada de adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo cuando lo oyó aullar.

Rodaron por el suelo con los miembros entrelazados, braceando, y chocaron contra la mesita de café. Un cuenco azul lleno de bombones se hizo añicos contra el suelo. Un fragmento se clavó en el hombro sano de Jasper, haciéndole maldecir de nuevo. Al mismo tiempo, ella le propinó un golpe en un lateral de la cabeza y otro en los riñones.

La chica empezaba a pensar que podía vencerlo cuando Jasper se dio la vuelta y se montó sobre ella. Ella aterrizó con un golpe seco y, antes de que pudiera tomar aliento, Jasper le sujetó las manos detrás de la espalda y se sentó sobre ella. Por primera vez, ella tuvo miedo.

—No sé por qué demonios le pegaste un tiro a ese tipo, si podías haberle dado una paliza —masculló Jasper. Metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero para sacar las esposas y empezó a maldecir de nuevo al encontrarlo vacío. Se le habían caído durante la pelea.

Se limitó a aguantar el chaparrón mientras ella se debatía y maldecía, y procuró recobrar el aliento. No había tenido una pelea de aquella magnitud con una mujer desde que atrapó a Big Betsy. Y Big Betsy pesaba cien kilos y era puro músculo.

—Mira, así sólo conseguirás empeorar las cosas. ¿Por qué no te estás quieta antes de que destrocemos todo el apartamento de tu amiga?

—Me estás aplastando, capullo —dijo ella entre dientes—. Y éste es mi apartamento. Intenta violarme, y te arranco la piel a tiras. Quedará tan poco de ti que los polis tendrán que rascarse las suelas para hacerte la autopsia.

—Yo no me dedico a violar mujeres, preciosa. El hecho de que un contable de tres al cuarto no pudiera quitarte las manos de encima, no significa que yo no pueda. Y yo a la poli se la sudo. Es a ti a quien quieren.

Ella exhaló una bocanada de aire e intentó inspirar, pero él le estaba aplastando los pulmones.

—No sé de qué demonios estás hablando.

Él sacó los papeles de su bolsillo y los agitó delante de su cara.

—M.B. Alice, acusada de agresión, intento de homicidio y bla bla bla. Ralph está muy decepcionado contigo, preciosa. Él confía en todo el mundo, y no esperaba que una chica como tú intentara largarse teniendo una fianza de diez mil pavos.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —ella leyó su nombre y una dirección del centro en lo que parecía ser una orden de busca y captura—. Te equivocas de persona, tío. Yo no he pagado ninguna fianza, no me han arrestado y ésta es mi casa. Estos polis son idiotas —masculló, e intentó desasirse de nuevo—. Llama a tu sargento o a quien sea. Aclara esto. Y, cuando lo hagas, prepárate porque pienso demandarte.

—Buen intento. Supongo, además, que nunca habrás oído hablar de George MacDonald.

—Pues no.

—Entonces fue una auténtica canallada dispararle —Jasper se levantó lo justo para alzar la cara de ella, y la agarró de las dos manos sujetándola por las muñecas. Notó que ella había perdido sus gafas y que sus ojos no eran ni de color esmeralda ni de color musgo, sino oscuros como un río en sombras. Y, además, parecían llenos de furia—. Mira, a mí me la suda que te lo montes con tu contable. Que quieres pegarle un tiro, por mí genial. Pero que te escapes bajo fianza me cabrea muchísimo.

Ella podía respirar un poco mejor, pero las manos de Jasper eran como argollas de acero alrededor de sus muñecas.

—Mi contable se llama Holly Bergman, y no me lo monto con ella. Yo no le he pegado un tiro a nadie, y no me he escapado bajo fianza porque, sencillamente, no he sido arrestada. Quiero ver tu identificación, lince.

Jasper pensó que hacía falta valor para ponerse a hacer exigencias en aquellas circunstancias.

—Me llamo Withlock, Jasper Withlock. Y me dedico a perseguir fugitivos de la justicia.

Los ojos de ella se achicaron mientras recorrían su cara. Pensó que parecía el malo de una película de vaqueros. Un pistolero de mirada fría, un tahúr lenguaraz o...

—Un cazarrecompensas... Pues aquí no hay recompensar que cazar, capullo —aquello no era un intento de violación, de robo. El miedo que le helaba el corazón comenzó a derretirse, convirtiéndose en rabia—. Maldito hijo de puta. Entras aquí, me destrozas la casa y me arruinas una compra de veinte pavos, ¿y todo porque no sabes seguir una pista? Te voy a hacer picadillo, te lo juro. Cuando acabe contigo, no podrás ni escribir tu propio nombre con una plantilla. Serás... —se interrumpió cuando él pegó una foto a su cara.

Era ella, y la foto parecía haber sido tomada el día anterior.

—¿Tienes una hermana gemela, Alice? ¿Una que conduce un MG del 68 en cuya matrícula pone «Salud» y que actualmente vive con una tal Isabella Swan?

—Este no es el apartamento de Bella, es el mío —masculló ella, mirando fijamente su cara mientras una nueva tanda de ideas se agolpaba en su cabeza. ¿Tenía todo aquello algo que ver con Bella, con lo que le había mandado? ¿En qué clase de lío se había metido su amiga?—.Y no tengo ninguna hermana gemela —miró de nuevo a los ojos a Jasper—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Bella está bien? ¿Dónde está?

Su pulso se había acelerado bajo las manazas de Jasper. Se debatió de nuevo, con una violencia que Jasper sabía nacida del miedo. Y, de pronto, Jasper comprendió que no se trataba de miedo por sí misma.

—No sé nada de Bella, salvo que en este papel dice que ésta es su dirección.

Pero Jasper empezaba a olerse algo raro, y aquello no le gustaba. Ya no pensaba que M.B. Alice fuera más bruta que un poste. Ninguna mujer con dos dedos de frente habría dejado tantas pistas si hubiera querido escaparse. «Ralph», pensó Jasper, frunciendo el ceño ante la cara de M.B. «¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso esta mañana?».

—Si lo que dices es cierto, podemos comprobarlo rápidamente. Puede que haya sido un malentendido burocrático —pero Jasper no lo creía. Y tenía un mal presentimiento en la base de la espina dorsal—. Escucha —había empezado a decir cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y entró un gigante.

—Se suponía que ibas a sacarla fuera —bramó el gigante, agitando una impresionante Mágnum calibre 357—. Hablas demasiado. Él está esperando.

Jasper no tuvo tiempo de decidir qué hacía. No había visto nunca a aquel tipo, pero conocía a los de su clase. Era un forzudo sin cerebro, con cabeza de pepino, ojos pequeños y enormes espaldas. La pistola era grande como un cañón y parecía un juguete en sus manos, gordas como jamones.

—Lo siento —Jasder apretó ligeramente las muñecas de Alice, confiando en que ella lo entendiera como una indicación de que debía quedarse callada y quieta—. He tenido algún problemilla.

—Sólo la chica. Se suponía que sólo ibas a sacar a la chica.

—Sí, estaba en ello —Jasper compuso una sonrisa amistosa—. ¿Te ha mandado Ralph de refuerzo?

—Vamos, levántala. Levántala. Nos vamos.

—Claro. No hay problema. La pistola no hace falta. Lo tengo todo bajo control —pero aquel tipo seguía apuntándole a la cabeza con la pistola, cuyo cañón era tan ancho como Montana.

—Sólo ella —el gigante sonrió: sus labios carnosos se replegaron sobre sus enormes dientes—. A ti ya no te necesitamos.

* * *

><p><strong>mmm que querra ese hombre con Alice? kieren saber? jejeje<strong>

**Vayan al siguiente entncs jeje**

**reviews**

**byee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero esten bien**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 3**

—Vamos, levántala. Levántala. Nos vamos.

—Claro. No hay problema. La pistola no hace falta. Lo tengo todo bajo control —pero aquel tipo seguía apuntándole a la cabeza con la pistola, cuyo cañón era tan ancho como Montana.

—Sólo ella —el gigante sonrió: sus labios carnosos se replegaron sobre sus enormes dientes—. A ti ya no te necesitamos.

—Estupendo. Supongo que querrás los papeles —a falta de algo mejor, Jasper agarró una lata de tomate mientras se levantaba y se la arrojó al gorila, cuya narizota crujió satisfactoriamente al recibir el golpe. Agachándose, Jasper embistió como un carnero. Le pareció que se daba de cabeza contra un muro de ladrillo, pero la fuerza del impulso los hizo caer hacia atrás, sobre una silla de respaldo de madera.

La pistola salió despedida y abrió en el techo un boquete del tamaño de un puño antes de caer al otro lado de la habitación. Ella pensó en huir. Podía haber salido por la puerta y haberse alejado antes de que ellos se desenredaran. Pero pensó en Bella y en lo que llevaba en el bolso. En el lío en el que parecía haberse metido de pronto. Y se puso tan furiosa que decidió no huir.

Fue a por la pistola y acabó cayendo hacia atrás cuando Jasper chocó contra ella. Ella amortiguó su caída, y él se levantó de un salto y, alzándose en el aire, propinó una patada con ambos pies en el estómago del grandullón.

«Está en forma», pensó Alice, y se levantó gateando. Agarró su bolso, lo hizo girar sobre su cabeza y lo dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas sobre la cabeza de pepino del gorila. Éste se desplomó sobre el sofá, echando el bofe.

—¡Me están destrozando la casa! —gritó ella, y le asestó otro golpe a Jasper en el costado sólo porque lo tenía a su alcance.

—Pues demándame.

Jasper esquivó un puño del tamaño de un barco de vapor y se agachó. El dolor le traspasó los huesos cuando su oponente lo estrelló contra la pared. Se cayeron los cuadros y los cristales se rompieron contra el suelo. Con la vista borrosa, Jasper vio embestir a la chica: una bola de fuego pelirroja que saltaba y se aferraba a la espalda enorme de aquel tipo como un enjambre de avispas. Ella empezó a darle puñetazos al gorila a ambos lados de la cara mientras él giraba enloquecido, intentando quitársela de encima.

—¡Páralo! —gritó Jasper—. ¡Maldita sea, páralo un momento!

Viendo una oportunidad, Jasper agarró lo que quedaba de la pata de una mesa y se abalanzó hacia delante. Ensayó el primer golpe mientras la chica y el gorila giraban como un trompo de dos cabezas. Si fallaba, podía romperle la cabeza a M.B. Alice como si fuera un melón.

—¡He dicho que lo pares!

—¿Quieres que le dibuje una diana en la cara, ya que estoy? —Dejando escapar un sonido gutural, Alice rodeó el cuello del hombre con los brazos, apretó los muslos alrededor de su torso y chilló—. ¡Dale, por el amor de dios! ¡Deja de dar vueltas y dale!

Jasper se echó hacia atrás como un bateador con dos strikes en su haber y pegó con todas sus fuerzas. La pata de la mesa se partió como un mondadientes y la sangre empezó a manar de la cabeza del tipo como agua de una fuente. Alice tuvo el tiempo justo para saltar cuando el gorila se desplomó como un árbol talado, y se quedó agachada a cuatro patas un momento, intentando recobrar el aliento.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Ahora no hay tiempo de preocuparse por eso —Jasper la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella para que se levantara—. Estos tipos no suelen viajar solos. Vámonos.

—¿Irnos? —Ella agarró el asa de su bolso mientras Jasper la llevaba hacia la puerta—. ¿Adonde?

—Lejos de aquí. Ese tipo se pondrá furioso cuando se despierte, y, si tiene un amigo, la próxima vez no tendremos tanta suerte.

—Sí, ya, menuda suerte —pero Alice echó a correr con él, impulsada por un instinto semejante al de Jasper—. Serás capullo. Te metes en mi casa, me atacas, me destrozas los muebles y por tu culpa casi me pegan un tiro.

—Te he salvado el pellejo.

—¡Te lo he salvado yo a ti! —le gritó ella, maldiciendo con furia mientras bajaban las escaleras a todo correr—. Y cuando recupere el aliento, te voy a hacer pedacitos.

Al cruzar el descansillo estuvieron a punto de atropellar a unos vecinos. La mujer, con el pelo cardado y pantuflas de conejitos, se pegó a la pared y se llevó las manos a las mejillas embadurnadas de colorete.

—M.B., ¿se puede saber qué...? ¿Eso eran tiros?

—Señora Weathers...

—¡No hay tiempo! —Jasper tiró de ella y siguió corriendo escaleras abajo.

—A mí no me grites, idiota. Voy a hacerte pagar por cada uva que hayas aplastado, por cada lámpara, por cada...

—Sí, sí, ya me hago una idea. ¿Dónde está la puerta de atrás? —cuando Alice señaló el pasillo, Jasper hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los dos se deslizaron fuera y doblaron la esquina del edificio.

Agazapado tras los arbustos de la fachada, Jasper echó un vistazo hacia la calle. A menos de media manzana de distancia había una furgoneta sin ventanas junto a la cual se paseaba un tipo pequeñajo, mal vestido y con cara de pollo.

—No te levantes —ordenó Jasper, alegrándose de haber aparcado justo delante del portal.

Echaron a correr por la acera y Jasper prácticamente tiró de cabeza a Alice al asiento delantero de su coche.

—Dios mío, ¿qué demonios es esto? —Alice quitó del asiento la lata sobre la que se había sentado, apartó de un puntapié los envoltorios que cubrían el suelo y luego se unió a ellos cuando Jasper le puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y tiró de ella.

—¡Abajo! —repitió él con un gruñido, y encendió el motor.

Un leve zumbido convenció a Jasper de que el tipo con cara de pollo estaba usando la pistola automática con silenciador que había sacado de debajo de la chaqueta.

El coche se apartó de la acera a toda velocidad, dobló la esquina derrapando y enfiló la calle como un cohete. Zarandeada de un lado a otro, Alice se golpeó la cabeza contra el salpicadero, lanzó una maldición e intentó recuperar el equilibrio mientras Jasper maniobraba por las bocacalles con aquel coche que parecía un enorme barco de vapor.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

—Salvarte el pellejo otra vez, guapa —él lanzó un vistazo al retrovisor mientras giraba bruscamente, derrapando, hacia la derecha.

Un par de críos que iban en bici por la acera levantaron los brazos y se pusieron a vitorear la maniobra. Jasper les lanzó una sonrisa.

—¡Para este trasto! —Alice se retrepó al asiento y procuró recuperar el equilibrio—. ¡Y déjame salir antes de que atropelles a un niño!

—No voy a atropellar a nadie, ¡y estate quieta! —Él le lanzó una rápida mirada—. Por si no lo has notado, el tipo de la furgoneta nos estaba disparando. Y en cuanto me asegure de que no nos sigue y encuentre un sitio tranquilo donde parar, vas a contarme qué está pasando aquí.

—Yo no sé qué está pasando.

Él le lanzó una mirada.

—No me vengas con chorradas.

Jasper se acercó a la acera otra vez, metió la mano bajo su asiento y sacó un par de esposas. Antes de que ella pudiera parpadear, la sujetó por la muñeca al manillar de la puerta. No iba a permitir que ella se le escapara hasta que supiera por qué demonios le había atacado un gorila de doscientos kilos.

Para sofocar los gritos, las amenazas y los insultos cada vez más imaginativos de Alice, Jasper subió el volumen de la radio y procuró desconectar.

* * *

><p><strong>A ver que tal comienzzan ests dos jeje<strong>

**espero reviews **

**byee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola jeej aki esta el nuevo capi tal y como les dije les subi 4 capis de un tiron jeje ahora espero que ustedes sean buena y me dejen mas 4 reviews ehh hehe**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 4**

Alice lo mataría en cuanto tuviera ocasión. Y brutalmente, decidió. Sin piedad. Dos horas antes, era feliz y libre y se paseaba tranquilamente por el supermercado como cualquier persona normal un sábado, palpando los tomates. Sí, se moría de curiosidad por saber qué llevaba guardado en el fondo del bolso, pero estaba segura de que Bella tenía buenas razones, y una explicación lógica, para haberle mandado aquello.

Bella Swan siempre tenía buenas razones y una explicación lógica para todo. Ésa era una de las cualidades que más le gustaban a Alice de ella. Pero, aun así, estaba preocupada. Preocupada porque el paquete que Bella le había mandado por mensajero el día anterior no estuviera sólo al fondo de su bolso, sino también en el fondo de aquella extraña situación.

Prefería echarle la culpa a Jasper Withlock.

Aquel tipo se había metido en su apartamento y la había atacado. Sí, de acuerdo, tal vez fuera ella quien le había atacado primero a él, pero había sido en defensa propia. Resultaba humillante que aquel tipo hubiera logrado vencerla. Alice tenía un montón de muescas en su cinturón negro de quinto dan, y no le gustaba perder. Pero aquel tipo se las pagaría todas juntas más tarde.

Lo único que sabía era que Withlock parecía estar en el origen de todo aquello. Por su culpa, su apartamento estaba destrozado y sus cosas desperdigadas por el suelo. Se habían ido dejando la puerta abierta y la cerradura rota. Alice no solía encariñarse con las cosas, pero eso era lo de menos. Aquéllas eran sus cosas, y, gracias a él, iba a tener que perder el tiempo comprándose otras nuevas. Lo cual era casi tan terrible como que un cachas del tamaño de Texas derribara tu puerta, o tener que salir huyendo de tu propia casa y que encima te dispararan. Pero todo aquello no era nada comparado con lo que más le enfurecía: el hecho de estar esposada a la puerta de un Oldsmobile.

Jasper Withlock se merecía la muerte por ello. ¿Y quién demonios era Jasper Withlock?, se preguntaba Alice Un cazarrecompensas, un excelente luchador cuerpo a cuerpo, un cerdo, añadió mientras removía con los pies envoltorios de caramelos y vasitos de papel, y un conductor con los nervios de acero. En otras circunstancias, a Alice le habría impresionado el modo en que manejaba aquel coche semejante a un tanque, al que hacía deslizarse sobre las curvas, derrapar al doblar las esquinas, cruzar a toda velocidad los semáforos en ámbar y lanzarse hacia la autopista de circunvalación que rodeaba Washington como si fuera el líder de una carrera de un Grand Prix.

Alice tenía que reconocer, aunque fuera de mala gana, que, de haber entrado aquel tipo en su bar, se habría fijado en él. Dirigir un bar en una gran ciudad significaba algo más que saber mezclar bebidas y llevar los libros de cuentas. Significaba ser capaz de calar a la gente de un vistazo, de distinguir a los pendencieros de los espíritus solitarios. Y saber cómo tratar a unos y a otros.

Alice le habría considerado un cliente duro de pelar. Él lo llevaba escrito en la cara. Una buena cara, todo había que decirlo. Áspera y atractiva. Sí, se habría fijado en él, pensó Alice con los dientes apretados mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche lanzado a toda velocidad. Los chicos guapos no le llamaban mucho la atención. A ella le gustaban los hombres con experiencia, los que daban la impresión de haber cruzado unos cuantos límites y estar dispuestos a cruzar unos cuantos más.

Jasper Withlock encajaba bien en aquel tipo. Alice le había mirado a los ojos, que eran de color gris granito, y estaba segura de que no era de los que dejaban que las normas se interpusieran en su camino. Pero ¿qué sería capaz de hacer un hombre como él si supiera que ella llevaba en el viejo bolso de cuero un auténtico tesoro?

«Maldita sea, Bella. Maldita sea». Alice cerró la mano izquierda y se golpeó la rodilla con nerviosismo. «¿Por qué me mandaste el diamante? ¿Y dónde están los otros dos?». Se maldijo a sí misma por no haber ido a ver a Bella al llegar a casa del bar la noche anterior. Pero estaba cansada, y había pensado que Bella estaría durmiendo. Y, dado que su amiga era la persona más seria y práctica que conocía, había decidido esperar lo que sin duda sería una explicación práctica y convincente.

Ahora, sin embargo, aquello le parecía una estupidez. ¿Por qué había pensado que Bella le mandaba la piedra únicamente porque sabía que Alice estaba en casa a mediodía y recibiría el paquete? ¿Por qué había dado por sentado que aquel pedrusco era falso, una copia, a pesar de que la nota de que iba acompañado le pedía que no se separara de él? Porque Bella no era la clase de mujer capaz de mandar por mensajero un diamante azul que valía más de un millón de dólares sin advertencias ni explicaciones. Bella era una gemóloga brillante y con más paciencia que el santo Job. ¿Cómo, si no, iba a seguir trabajando con aquellas alimañas que se hacían pasar por sus parientes?

La boca de Alice se tensó cuando pensó en los hermanastros de Bella. Los gemelos Salvini siempre habían tratado a Bella como si fuera un estorbo con el que tenían que cargar porque su padre le había dejado un porcentaje del negocio en su testamento. Y, ciegamente leal a su familia, Bella siempre intentaba justificarlos.

Alice se preguntaba si los Salvini tendrían algo que ver con aquello. ¿Habrían intentado alguna jugada sucia? A ella no le habría extrañado lo más mínimo. Pero resultaba difícil creer que Timothy y Thomas Salvini fueran tan estúpidos como para atreverse a robar las tres Estrellas de Mitra.

Así llamaba Bella a los diamantes con un brillo soñador en la mirada. Tres diamantes azules de incalculable valor engarzados en un triángulo de oro que antaño sostenía en sus manos abiertas una estatua del dios Mitra, y que ahora pertenecían al museo Smithsonian. La casa Salvini, respaldada por la reputación de Bella, había recibido el encargo de autentificar y tasar las gemas. ¿Y si a aquellos dos cretinos se les había metido en la cabeza quedarse con ellas?

No, era demasiado absurdo, se dijo Alice Era preferible pensar que todo aquel follón se debía a una especie de malentendido, a una confusión de identidades. Era mucho mejor concentrarse en cómo iba a hacer pagar a Jaaper Wihclock por haberle arruinado la tarde.

—Eres hombre muerto —dijo con calma.

—Sí, bueno, todos tenemos que morir tarde o temprano —Jasper, que había puesto rumbo al sur, hacia la 95, se alegró de que ella dejara de insultarlo el tiempo suficiente para permitirle pensar.

—En tu caso será temprano, Jasper. Muy temprano —el tráfico era denso por culpa del puente del Cuatro de Julio, pero avanzaba deprisa.

¿Sería muy humillante, se preguntó ella, sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla y pedir auxilio a gritos? Sería espantoso, se dijo, pero tal vez lo hubiera intentado de haber creído que serviría de algo. No, lo mejor era esperar a que se toparan con uno de aquellos inexplicables atascos que mantenían a los coches retenidos a lo largo de kilómetros y kilómetros. ¿Dónde demonios estaban las cuadrillas de obreros y los mirones cuando hacían falta?

Tras recorrer varios kilómetros sin ver nada que alentara sus esperanzas, Alice se dijo que tendría que vérselas con Jasper Withlock ella sola.

—Si quieres volver a ver amanecer, para este coche, quítame las esposas y deja que me vaya.

—¿Adonde? —Jasper apartó la mirada de la carretera el tiempo justo para mirarla—. ¿A tu apartamento?

—Eso es problema mío, no tuyo.

—Ya no, hermana. Cuando alguien me dispara, me lo tomo como algo personal. Y, dado que la razón pareces ser tú, voy a quedarme contigo un tiempo.

De no haber ido a ciento veinte, Alice. le habría dado un puñetazo. Pero, en lugar de hacerlo, agitó las esposas.

—Quítame esta maldita cosa.

—No.

Un músculo vibró en la mandíbula de Alice.

—Acabas de cagarla, Jasper. Estamos en Virginia. Secuestro, cruce de fronteras estatales. Es un delito federal.

—Tú viniste conmigo voluntariamente —dijo él—. Y vas a quedarte conmigo hasta que averigüe de qué va todo esto —las puertas traquetearon con estrépito cuando Jasper adelantó a un camión de dieciocho ruedas—. Y deberías estarme agradecida.

—Oh, claro. Entras en mi apartamento, me atacas, destrozas mis cosas y me esposas a la puerta...

—Exacto. Si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente estarías tirada en el suelo del apartamento con una bala en la cabeza.

—Esos tipos iba a por ti, lince, no a por mí.

—No lo creo. Yo no tengo deudas pendientes, no me dedico a tontear con las mujeres de otros y últimamente no he hecho daño a nadie. Salvo a ti. Nadie tiene razones para mandarme a un matón. Tú, en cambio... —le lanzó otra mirada—. A ti te hay alguien que te va detrás, preciosa.

—Hay miles que me van detrás —replicó ella, estirando sus largas piernas mientras se giraba hacia él.

—Eso no hace falta que lo jures —Jasper no cedió al impulso de mirarle las piernas; se limitó a pensar en ellas—. Pero, aparte de los idiotas a los que les patees el corazón, hay alguien que tiene mucho interés en ti. Al menos, el suficiente como para tenderme una trampa a mí y liquidarme contigo. Ese bastardo de Ralph... —Jasper apartó un ejemplar de Las uvas de la ira y una camiseta vieja y sacó su teléfono móvil. Manejando el volante con una mano, marcó un número y se colocó el teléfono bajo la barbilla—. Ralph, maldito bastardo —repitió cuando contestaron.

—¿Wi—Wi—With—lock? ¿Eres tú? ¿Ha—ha—has encontrado a la chica?

—Cuando averigüe qué está pasando, me las vas a pagar todas juntas.

—¿De... de qué estás hablando? ¿La encontraste? Mira, es pan comido, Jasper. Te—te—te he dado una ganga. Sólo un p—p—p—par de horas de trabajo y el su—su—su—sueldo completo.

—Tartamudeas más de lo normal, Ralph. Pero eso no será problema cuando haga que te tragues los dientes. ¿Quién va detrás de la chica?

—Mira, te—te—te—tengo problemas aquí. Tengo que cerrar temprano. Es puente. Te—te—te—tengo problemas personales.

—No hay sitio donde puedas esconderte, Ralph. ¿Por qué falsificaste esos papeles? ¿Por qué me tendiste una trampa?

—Te—te—te—tengo problemas. Pro—pro—pro—problemas muy serios.

—Ahora yo soy tu mayor problema —Jasper pisó el acelerador, adelantó a un descapotable y enfiló el carril rápido—. Por si el que te está apretando las tuercas intenta localizar la llamada, estoy en mi coche, dando vueltas por ahí —pensó un momento y añadió—. Y tengo a la chica.

—Jasper, escúchame. Es—es—es—escúchame. Dime dónde estás, déjala y e—e—e—esfúmate. Esfúmate. Olvídate de esto. No te hubiera dado el trabajo, pero sabía que podías arreglártelas. Ahora te lo estoy diciendo en serio. Déjala en cualquier parte, di—di—di—dime dónde y lárgate. Lo más lejos que puedas. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—¿Quién va tras ella, Ralph?

—No—no—no—no hace falta que lo sepas. No qui—qui—qui—quieras saberlo. Haz lo que te digo. Te llevaré cinco de los grandes. Como com—com—compensación.

—¿Cinco de los grandes? —Jasper alzó las cejas. Aquello tenía que ser algo muy gordo—. Que sean diez y dime quién la busca, y pude que lleguemos a un trato.

Le gustó que Alice empezara a maldecir y a lanzar amenazas. Añadía interés a aquel embrollo.

—¡Di—di—diez! —Chilló Ralph—. Está bien, está bien, diez de los grandes, pero nada de nombres, y cre—cre—créeme, Jasper, te estoy salvando la vida. Tú di—dime dónde vas a dejarla.

Jasper sonrió ásperamente, hizo una sugerencia anatómicamente imposible y desconectó el teléfono.

—Bueno, preciosa, tu pellejo vale ahora diez mil dólares. Vamos a buscar un sitio tranquilo para que intentes convencerme de que no vaya a cobrarlos.

Tomó una salida, cambió de sentido y se dirigió hacia el norte. Ella tenía la boca seca. Deseaba creer que era por gritar, pero el miedo le constreñía la garganta.

—¿Adonde vas?

—Sólo quiero borrar nuestra pista. Es difícil rastrear un móvil, pero todas las precauciones son pocas.

—¿Vas a entregarme?

Jasper no la miró, y tampoco sonrió. Sin embargo, el leve temblor de su voz le complacía. Si estaba asustada, hablaría.

—Diez de los grandes es un buen incentivo, preciosa. Veamos si puedes convencerme de que vales más viva.

* * *

><p><strong>Woow interesante no? ya se engancharon de la historia? kieren saber mas? jeje<strong>

**bueno ya saben que hacer jeje y si no me dejan suficientes reviews no actualizo jeje**

**byeee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola hola jeje la verda esq no les iba a actualizar porq staba esperando mas reviews pero entncs me meti a mi correo y mire el monton de alertas en sta historia y dije: "sera mejor que les suba, se lo merecen" jeje bueno para que miren aki les va lo nuevo jeje**

**Disfruten!**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 5**

Jasper sabía lo que andaba buscando. Rodaba por carreteras secundarias, sorteando el tráfico del largo fin de semana. Había olvidado que era el puente del Cuatro de Julio. Cosa que a él le traía al fresco, pensó, dado que no parecía que fuera a haber muchas oportunidades de degustar una cerveza y ver los fuegos artificiales. A no ser que procedieran de la chica que iba a su lado.

Porque aquella chica era pura dinamita, de eso no había duda. Debía de estar asustada, pero aguantaba. Y él se lo agradecía. No había nada que le irritara más que una llorona. Sin embargo, asustada o no, estaba seguro de que Alice. intentaría arrancarle un pedazo a la primera oportunidad. Oportunidad que él no pensaba darle.

Con un poco de suerte, una vez estuvieran a salvo, podría sacarle la historia entera en un par de horas. Y luego, tal vez, la ayudaría a salir de aquel embrollo. A cambio de cierta suma, claro. Una suma que podía ser pequeña, pues estaba cabreado y convencido de que sacaría mayor provecho si ajustaba cuentas directamente con quien la había mandado tras ella.

Fuera quien fuese, se había tomado muchas molestias. Pero no había elegido bien a sus matones. Jasper se hacía una idea más o menos clara de lo que planeaban. Una vez hubiera capturado a su presa y la hubiera metido en el coche, los tipos de la furgoneta los habrían sacado de la carretera. Él habría supuesto que se trataba de otro cazarrecompensas y, aunque no hubiera renunciado a sus ganancias sin presentar pelea, se habría visto superado en número y armamento.

Los cazarrecompensas no iba llorando a la policía cuando un competidor les quitaba el botín. Aquellos matones podían haberle dejado con unos cuantos montones, quizá incluso con una conmoción cerebral de poca importancia. Pero, a juzgar por el modo en que aquella montaña humana agitaba su cañón en el apartamento de Alice, le parecía más probable haber acabado con un agujero en alguna parte vital del cuerpo. Porque aquel matón era un zopenco.

Así que allí estaba, huyendo a la carrera en compañía de una chica furiosa, con poco más de trescientos pavos en el bolsillo y el depósito casi vacío.

Y pensaba averiguar por qué.

Al norte de Leesburg, Virginia, encontró por fin lo que estaba buscando. Los turistas y los domingueros, a menos que estuvieran en las últimas, ni se fijarían en el destartalado motel Kountry Klub. Sin embargo, aquel edificio de mala muerte, con las puertas verdes descascarilladas y el aparcamiento lleno de baches, satisfacía plenamente las expectativas de Jasper.

Se detuvo en la zona más recóndita del aparcamiento, lejos del amontonamiento de coches herrumbrosos que había junto a la recepción, y apagó el motor.

—¿Es aquí donde traes a tus ligues, Withlock?

Él le sonrió, un rápido destello de dientes que resultó extrañamente encantador.

—Sólo a los de primera clase como tú, nena —Jasper sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. En cuanto la soltara, se lanzaría sobre él como un pulpo. Y, si lograba salir del coche, correría hacia la recepción tan rápido como le permitieran sus cortas piernas—. No espero que me creas —dijo con desenfado mientras se inclinaba para quitar las esposas del manillar de la puerta—. Pero no disfruto con esto.

Ella estaba alerta. Jasper sentía su cuerpo tenso, listo para atacar. Tenía que ser rápido y no pararse en consideraciones. Tenía que atarla las manos a la espalda antes de que ella pudiera parpadear.

Alice tomó aire un instante antes de que él le tapara la boca con la mano. Se sacudió y retorció, intentando alzar las piernas para golpearle, pero Jasper la clavó al asiento y la tumbó boca abajo. Él estaba sin aliento cuando al fin consiguió atarle el pañuelo alrededor de la boca.

—Te mentí —jadeando, se frotó las costillas, donde Alice le había producido un codazo—. Puede que haya disfrutado un poco.

Usó una camiseta vieja para atarle las piernas, intentando no fijarse mucho en su longitud y su forma. Pero, qué demonios, a fin de cuentas era un hombre. En cuanto la tuvo atada como un pavo, aseguró el cierre de las esposas alrededor de la palanca de cambios y subió las ventanillas.

—Hace mucho calor, ¿eh? —dijo jovialmente—. Bueno, no tardaré —cerró el coche con llave y se alejó silbando.

Alice tardó un momento en recuperar el equilibrio. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada. Realmente asustada, asustada hasta la médula de los huesos. No recordaba haber sentido nunca aquel pánico que le nublaba la mente. Tenía que dejar de temblar. Temblar no la ayudaría a salir de aquel atolladero.

Una vez, cuando acababa de inaugurar el bar, estaba cerrando de madrugada, sola, cuando entró un tipo exigiendo dinero. Entonces también se había asustado. La mirada feroz, alucinada, de los ojos de aquel tipo le había puesto los pelos de punta. Así que le había dado lo que tenía en la caja, como recomendaba la policía. Y luego le había dado con la porra que guardaba detrás de la barra. Se había asustado, pero al final había salido de aquel atolladero. Y ahora también lo haría. El pañuelo, que olía a hombre, la ponía furiosa. No podía tirar de él, ni moverlo, ni deslizarlo, así que dejó de esforzarse y se concentró en las esposas. Si podía apartarlas de la palanca de cambios, podría desdoblarse, pasar las piernas por los brazos y conseguir cierta movilidad.

Era ágil, se dijo. Era fuerte y lista. Oh, Dios, y estaba asustada. Gimió y sollozó, llena de frustración. Las esposas parecían pegadas con cemento a la palanca de cambios.

Si pudiera ver, si pudiera retorcerse y ver lo que hacía... Lo intentó y a punto estuvo de dislocarse el hombro, pero al fin consiguió darse la vuelta. El sudor parecía hervir sobre ella, cayéndole sobre los ojos mientras tironeaba de las esposas de acero.

Se detuvo, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Palpó con dedos temblorosos el acero y la suave longitud de la palanca. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, visualizó lo que hacía cuidadosa y lentamente, moviendo las manos hasta que sintió que las esposas empezaban a deslizarse. Le crujieron los hombros al forzar la postura, pero mordió el pañuelo y siguió retorciéndose. Notó que algo cedía, confió en que no fuera una articulación, y se derrumbó, exhausta, cuando las esposas se soltaron de la palanca.

—Vaya, sí que eres buena —comentó Jasper abriendo la puerta de un tirón. Sacó a Alice a rastras y se la echó sobre el hombro—. Cinco minutos más, y te habrías soltado.

Jasper la llevó a una habitación al final de un bloque de cemento. Ya había abierto la puerta, y se tuvo un momento a observar, o mejor dicho a admirar, los pataleos de Alice antes de regresar al coche. La tiró sobre la cama, se dejó caer sobre su espalda y la dejó rebotar sobre el colchón hasta que se cansara. Y aquello también le gustó. No es que se sintiera orgulloso de ello, pensó, pero le gustaba. Aquella chica tenía una energía fuera lo común. Si la hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias, podrían haber despedazado como maníacos las sábanas de aquel motel barato y luego haberse despedido tan amigos.

Tal y como estaban las cosas, iba a costarle Dios y ayuda no imaginársela desnuda. Puede que se quedara tumbado sobre ella, oliéndola, más tiempo del necesario. Al fin y al cabo, no era un santo, ¿no?, se dijo con sorna mientras le desataba una mano y aseguraba las esposas al cabecero de hierro. Luego se levantó y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Nos estás complicando las cosas a los dos —le dijo, y ella le lanzó una mirada asesina con aquellos ojos verdes.

Jasper estaba sin aliento y sabía que no era únicamente por el forcejeo. El pequeño y prieto trasero de Alice apretado contra su bragueta le había producido una incómoda erección. Apartándose de ella, encendió el televisor y subió el volumen a tope. Alice ya se había quitado la mordaza con la mano libre y había empezado a sisear como una serpiente.

—Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras —le dijo Jasper mientras sacaba una navajita y cortaba el cable del teléfono—. Las tres habitaciones contiguas están vacías, así que no te va a oír nadie —luego sonrió—. Además, le he dicho al tipo de recepción que estábamos de luna de miel, así que, aunque te oigan, no creo que nos molesten. Enseguida vuelvo —salió y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

Alice cerró los ojos de nuevo. Cielo santo, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Por un momento, sólo por un momento, cuando él se había tumbado sobre ella, se había sentido débil y excitada. Aquello era repugnante. Sin embargo, sólo por un instante, había imaginado que él la desnudaba y la tomaba, la besaba y la acariciaba. Más aún: lo había deseado.

Se estremeció, rezando porque aquello no fuera más que una extraña reacción debido al shock. Ella no era de las que rehuían el sexo sano, apasionado y hecho a conciencia. Pero no se entregaba a extraños, a hombres que la derribaban, la ataban, la amordazaban y la tiraban en la cama de un motel de mala muerte.

Y él estaba excitado. Alice no estaba tan aturdida, ni era tan estúpida como para no haberlo notado. Demonios, aquel tipo la había rodeado como un pulpo. Y, sin embargo, la había soltado.

Procuró calmar el ritmo de su respiración. Withlock no iba a violarla. No era sexo lo que buscaba. Lo que buscaba era... Sólo Dios lo sabía.

«No sientas», se dijo. «Sólo piensa. Despéjate y piensa».

Abrió lentamente los ojos y observó la habitación. Era, por decirlo pronto, nauseabunda. Saltaba a la vista que a algún alma descarriada se le había ocurrido que, usando una mezcla de naranja y azul que ofendía la vista, aquella habitación estrecha y mal amueblada se transformaría en un lugar exótico. No podía haber cometido mayor error.

Las cortinas eran finas como papel y parecían tener la misma consistencia. Pero Withlock las había corrido sobre la estrecha ventana frontal, dejando la habitación en penumbra. El televisor, montado sobre un precario pedestal gris, emitía a todo volumen una película sobre Hércules torpemente doblada. La única cómoda estaba forrada con un papel con filigranas que se entrelazaban. El cenicero de cristal amarillo de la mesita de noche estaba desportillado, y ni siquiera parecía lo bastante pesado como para servir de arma. Incluso por encima de los bramidos de Hércules podía oírse el rugiente traqueteo de una unidad de aire acondicionado que no hacía absolutamente nada por refrescar la habitación.

El cuadro que había junto a una puerta estrecha que parecía la del baño era una reproducción hortera de un paisaje otoñal, rematado por un establo de color rojo chillón y salpicado de vacas con expresión bobalicona.

Alice estiró el brazo y alzó la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Era de cristal azul brillante, con una pantalla amarillenta y sombría, pero pesaba bastante. Podía servirle de algo. Oyó el ruido de una llave, soltó la lámpara y miró hacia la puerta.

Jasper entró con una nevera portátil roja y blanca que dejó sobre la cómoda. A Alice le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que llevaba su bolso colgado del hombro, pero Jasper lo tiró al suelo junto a la cama con tan poco cuidado que ella se relajó de nuevo. El diamante seguía a salvo, se dijo. Y también el aerosol antiagresión, el abrelatas y el cilindro de monedas de solía llevar a modo de armas.

—Nada me gusta más que una película realmente mala —comentó él, y se detuvo a mirar la pantalla, en la que Hércules luchaba contra varios guerreros de aspecto feroz, provistos de pieles y dientes negros—. Siempre me pregunto de dónde sacan los diálogos. Ya sabes, ¿eran realmente tan malos cuando los escribieron en Lituania o donde sea, o es que los estropea la traducción? —encogiéndose de hombros, alzó la tapa de la nevera y sacó dos refrescos—. Supongo que tendrás sed —se acercó a ella y le ofreció una lata—. Y no eres de las que desaprovechan sus oportunidades —ella le dio la razón al agarrar la lata y empezar a beber con ansia—. Este antro no tiene servicio de habitaciones —continuó él—. Pero hay un bar un poco más abajo, por la carretera, así que no pasaremos hambre. ¿Te apetece algo ahora?

Ella lo miró por encima de la lata.

—No.

—Bien —Jasper se sentó a un lado de la cama, se puso cómodo y sonrió—.Vamos a hablar.

—Bésame el trasero.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Es una oferta muy tentadora, preciosa, pero intento no pensar en ello —le dio una palmadita cordial en el muslo—.Verás, bajo mi punto de vista, estamos los dos metidos en un lío, y tú eres la clave de todo. Cuando me digas quién va detrás de ti y por qué, tal vez pueda arreglarlo.

Después de saciar su sed, Alice comenzó a beber más despacio. Su voz rezumaba sarcasmo.

—¿Tú?

—Sí. Considérame tu paladín. Como el bueno de Hércules —señaló con el pulgar el televisor, a su espalda—. Tú cuéntame qué pasa y yo me ocuparé de los malos de la película. Y luego te pasaré la factura. Y, si la oferta de besarte el culo sigue en pie, puede que te tome la palabra.

—Vamos a ver —ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente que hiciera a tu amigo Ralph? Ah, sí —replegó los labios y repitió las palabras de Jasper.

Él se limitó a menear la cabeza.

—¿Es ésa forma de hablarle al tipo que ha impedido que te metieran una bala en el cerebro?

—Fui yo quien impidió que te metieran una bala en el cerebro, tío, aunque dudo seriamente que lo hubieran encontrado, dado que salta a la vista que es muy pequeño. Y tú me lo has agradecido golpeándome, atándome, amordazándome y encerrándome en un motel de mala muerte donde las habitaciones se alquilan por horas.

—Eh, que me han asegurado que éste es un establecimiento respetable —dijo él secamente.

Cielos, aquella chica era como un revólver, pensó. Seguía desafiándole a pesar de que era él quien tenía la sartén por el mango, a pesar de que ella no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar la partida. Y, además, con aquellos pantalones ceñidos y la camiseta arrugada, estaba para comérsela.

—Piensa en esto —dijo él—. Ese grandullón cabeza de chorlito dijo algo sobre que estaba tardando demasiado y hablando demasiado, lo cual me hace pensar que estaban escuchándonos desde la furgoneta. Supongo que tenían un equipo de vigilancia y se estaban poniendo nerviosos. Si no, si me hubieras acompañado como una buena chica, nos habrían echado de la carretera en cualquiera parte y te habrían llevado con ellos. No querían meterse directamente en esto, ni dejar testigos.

—Tú serías un testigo —dijo ella.

—Eso da igual. Me habría cabreado porque otro cazarrecompensas me quitara el botín, pero los que nos dedicamos a este oficio no solemos ir con el cuento a la policía. Me habría quedado sin ganancias y habría perdido el tiempo, quizá me habría cagado en Ralph. Eso, al menos, es lo que pensaban esos tipos. Y seguramente Ralph me habría pasado algún trabajito fácil para compensarme por las molestias —sus ojos se transformaron, se endurecieron de nuevo. Eran como hielo gris y tenían el filo de un cuchillo—. Alguien le estaba apretando las tuercas a Ralph, y quiero saber quién es.

—Yo no puedo decírtelo. No conozco a tu amigo Ralph...

—Ex amigo.

—No conozco al gorila que reventó mi puerta, ni te conozco a ti —a Alice le tranquilizó advertir que su voz sonaba serena y firme—. Ahora, si dejas que me vaya, informaré de todo esto a la policía.

Los labios de Jasper se curvaron.

—Es la primera vez que mencionas a la poli, preciosa. Y vas de farol. Tú no quieres que se metan en esto. Ésa es otra cuestión.

Él tenía razón. Alice no quería acudir a la policía hasta que hubiera hablado con Bella y supiera qué estaba ocurriendo. Pero se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el teléfono que él había desconectado.

—Podría llamar, si no hubieras cortado el teléfono.

—Tú no llamarías a los polis. Y puede que, si llamaras a alguien, esa persona tuviera el teléfono pinchado. No me he tomado tantas molestias para llegar a este tugurio sólo para que nos sigan la pista —se inclinó hacia delante y tomó la barbilla de ella en su mano—. ¿A quién llamarías si pudieras, Alice?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, intentando ignorar el calor de sus dedos, la textura de su piel.

—A mi novio —escupió—. Él te rompería los huesos uno a uno. Te arrancaría el corazón y te lo enseñaría mientras aún palpitara.

Jasper sonrió y se acercó un poco más a ella. No podía resistirse.

—¿Y cómo se llama tu novio?

Ella se quedó en blanco. Total y absurdamente en blanco. Miró un instante aquellos ojos color pizarra y luego le apartó la mano.

—Hank. Te partirá en dos y te echará a los perros cuando descubra lo que me has hecho.

Él se echó a reír, enfureciéndola.

—Puede que tengas novio, preciosa. Puede incluso que tengas una docena. Pero ninguno de ellos se llama Hank. Has tardado demasiado en responder. Está bien, si no quieres cantar y no confías en mí para que salgamos de esto, habrá que probar otro camino —se levantó y se inclinó hacia delante. Notó que Alice contenía el aliento cuando agarró su bolso. Sin decir palabra, lo vació sobre la cama. Ya había sacado las armas—. ¿Usas alguna vez ese abrelatas para algo que no sea abrir una cerveza? —le preguntó.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves a hurgar en mis cosas!

—Oh, esto no es nada, después de lo que hemos pasado juntos —Jasper tomó la bolsita de terciopelo y deslizó la piedra en la palma de su mano, donde comenzó a brillar como el fuego, a pesar de la fealdad del entorno.

Jasper admiró la gema. En el coche, al registrar el bolso, no había tenido ocasión de hacerlo. Era de un azul profundo y brillante, tan grande como el puño de un bebé y estaba tallada de tal forma que parecía despedir llamas azuladas. Sentía un leve tirón en la mano en la que la sostenía, un extraño deseo de proteger el diamante. Casi inexplicable, pensó. Tan inexplicable como su deseo de proteger a aquella mujer arisca y desagradecida.

—Y bien —se sentó, lanzó la piedra al aire y volvió a recogerla—. Háblame de esto, Alice. ¿Cómo demonios ha llegado a tus manos un diamante azul lo bastante grande como para que se atragante un gato?

* * *

><p><strong>Heheeh ke comience el juego jeje<strong>

**espero reviews**

**byee**


	6. Chapter 6

**hola hola jejeje 2 capis de un solo tiron jeje a poco no me paso de buena jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 6**

Las ideas comenzaron a girar en torbellino en la cabeza de Alice Lo mejor, pensó, era hacerle sentir como un tonto.

—¿Estás loco? — Alzó los ojos y frunció el ceño—. Sí, claro, es un diamante, un diamante azul y enorme. En la guantera llevo uno verde, y otro rojo, muy bonito, en el otro bolso. Me gasto todas las ganancias del bar en diamantes. Es una debilidad.

Él la observó un momento, balanceando lánguidamente la piedra. Parecía mosqueada, pensó. Divertida y retadora.

—Y, si no es un diamante, ¿qué es?

—Un pisapapeles, por el amor de Dios.

Él aguardó un instante.

—¿Llevas un pisapapeles en el bolso?

Demonios.

—Es un regalo —dijo ella quisquillosamente, alzando la nariz al aire.

—Sí, ya. De Hank, tu novio, claro —se levantó y comenzó a hurgar distraídamente entre el resto de las cosas que había volcado sobre la cama—.Veamos, aparte de una porra...

—Es un cartucho de monedas.

—Da igual. Aparte del aerosol antiagresión y de un abrelatas que dudo que uses para abrir cervezas, tenemos una agenda electrónica, una cartera con más fotos que dinero...

—Te agradecería que no manosearas mis cosas personales.

—Pues demándame. Una botella de agua mineral, seis bolígrafos, cuatro lápices, un lápiz de ojos, cerillas, llaves, dos pares de gafas de sol, una edición de bolsillo de lo último de Susan Grafton, buen libro, por cierto, no te contaré el final... Una chocolatina... —se la tiró—. Por si tienes hambre. Un teléfono móvil —se lo guardó en el bolsillo de atrás—, unos tres dólares en monedas, una radio y una caja de condones —alzó una ceja—. Sin abrir. Pero, claro, nunca se sabe.

A Alice empezó a subirle por el cuello un calor sofocante, mezcla de vergüenza y rabia.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Yo diría que eres una chica previsora. Así que ¿por qué no llevar un pisapapeles encima? Podrías toparte con un montón de papeles que hubiera que sujetar. Sucede muy a menudo —amontonó las cosas que había dispersas sobre la cama y volvió a guardarlas en el bolso—. No voy a preguntarte por qué clase de tonto me tomas, porque me lo imagino —acercándose al espejo que había encima de la cómoda, pasó la gema diagonalmente por el cristal, dejando un arañazo largo y fino—. Los espejos de los moteles ya no son como los de antes —comentó, luego se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama junto a ella—. Ahora, volvamos a la primera pregunta. ¿Qué estás haciendo con un diamante azul lo bastante grande como para que se atragante un gato? —Al ver que ella no respondía, Jasper la agarró de la barbilla y le alzó la cara—. Escucha, hermana, podría atarte otra vez, dejarte aquí y largarme con tu pisapapeles de un millón de pavos. Esa es la salida número uno. Puedo tumbarme aquí, ver la película y esperar a que te canses, porque tarde o temprano me dirás lo que quiero saber. Ésa es la salida número dos. La salida número tres consiste en que tú me dices ahora por qué llevas en el bolso un pedrusco con el que uno podría comprarse una islita en las Bahamas y empezamos a imaginarnos cómo vamos salir de este lío.

Ella no se movió. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Jasper tenía que admitir que tenía los nervios de acero. Aguardó pacientemente mientras ella lo observaba con sus ojos verdes y rasgados como los de un gato.

—¿Por qué no has optado ya por la salida número uno?

—Porque no quiero que ningún gorila intente partirme en dos, no me hace gracia que me disparen y no me gusta que una chica flacucha con muchos humos me tome por imbécil —se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus narices se tocaron—. Alguien me las va a pagar por esto, nena. Y tú eres mi única pista.

Ella le agarró la muñeca y le apartó la mano.

—Conmigo no te van a servir de nada las amenazas, Withlock.

—¿Ah, no? —Jasper cambió de táctica suavemente. Volvió a posar la mano sobre la cara de ella con suavidad y le pasó los nudillos por el pómulo. Ella parpadeó, sorprendida, y entornó los ojos—. ¿Quieres que abordemos la cuestión de otro modo?

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la garganta de Alice y descendieron por su cuerpo para volver a subir antes de deslizarse alrededor de su cuello. La boca de Jasper parecía suspendida sobre ella, a un suspiro de distancia.

—No te atrevas —le advirtió ella.

—Demasiado tarde —sus labios se curvaron, y sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella—. Llevo dándole vueltas desde que entraste en ese edificio de apartamentos delante de mí.

No, pensó, en realidad llevaba dándole vueltas desde que Ralph le había dado su fotografía. Pero en eso pensaría más tarde.

Sus labios rozaron la boca de Alice y se apartaron levemente. Esperaba que ella diera un respingo o se resistiera. Era evidente que Jasper estaba pulsando todas las teclas que asustaban a una mujer, lo cual era deplorable. Pero de eso también se ocuparía más tarde. Sólo quería presionarla un poco, conseguir que cantara antes de que los mataran a ambos. Y si de paso obtenía un poco de retorcido placer, bueno, en fin, uno tenía sus defectos.

Sin embargo, Alice no se resistió, ni dio un respingo. No movió ni un músculo. Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente con aquellos ojos verdes de diosa. Y un estremecimiento turbio y primigenio se extendió por el vientre de Jasper. Lo cual era un pecado más que echarse a la espalda, se dijo, y, agarrando la mano Ubre de Alice, bebió un largo y profundo trago de ella.

Aquel beso era todo calor, primitivo como un retumbar de tambores tribales. Nada de razón, nada de lógica, todo instinto. Aquella boca sorprendentemente lujuriosa cedió bajo la suya, y Jasper se sumió en ella. Un eco triunfante resonó en su garganta al hundirse en ella, sumergiendo la lengua entre aquellos labios carnosos y tentadores, sumiéndose en aquel cuerpo alargado y recio, introduciendo los dedos en aquel casquete de pelo negro.

Su mente se apagó como una lámpara fundida. Olvidó que aquello era un ardid, una artimaña para intimidar a Alice. Olvidó que era un hombre civilizado. Olvidó que ella era un trabajo, un rompecabezas, una extraña. Y comprendió que podía hacerla suya.

Su mano se cerró ávidamente sobre el pecho de Alice. Su pulgar y su índice tiraron del pezón, que se apretaba contra la fina tela de la camiseta. Ella se retorcía bajo él, se arqueaba hacia él. Y la sangre retumbaba como un trueno en la cabeza de Jasper.

Alice se sacudió de pronto y le clavó los dientes como un cepo en el labio inferior. Jasper gritó, intentó apartarse y, convencido de que ella le arrancaría un pedazo de carne, le pellizcó la barbilla hasta que lo soltó. Se apretó el dorso de la mano contra el labio dolorido y, al apartarla, miró con el ceño fruncido la sangre que manchaba su piel.

—Maldita sea.

—Cerdo —Alice parecía vibrar. Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama e intentó golpearlo, pero él se apartó y ella comenzó a maldecir—. Pervertido.

Jasper le lanzó una mirada asesina y dio media vuelta. Cerró de golpe la puerta del cuarto de baño. Alice oyó correr el agua. Y, cerrando los ojos, se echó hacia atrás y dejó que los temblores se apoderaran de ella.

«Dios mío, cielo santo», pensó, llevándose la mano a la cara. Había perdido el juicio. ¿Se había resistido? No. ¿Había sentido rabia o asco? No. Había disfrutado.

Osciló suavemente, se reprendió y mandó a Jasper Withlock al infierno. Había dejado que la besase. No tenía sentido fingir lo contrario. Había mirado aquellos temibles ojos grises y sentido una sacudida eléctrica cuando aquella boca altanera había rozado la suya.

Y lo había deseado. Sus músculos se habían aflojado, sus pechos se habían erizado, y su sangre había empezado a bullir. Había dejado que él la besara sin emitir ni un murmullo de protesta. Y le había devuelto el beso sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias.

M.B. Alice, pensó, aquella chica dura que se preciaba de llevar siempre la sartén por el mango, que era capaz de derribar a un tipo de cien kilos y pisarle el cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la segura y agresiva Alice, se había derretido hasta quedar convertida en un charco de ciego deseo.

Y él la había atado, la había amordazado, la había es posado a la cama de un hotel de mala muerte. Sentir deseo por él, aunque fuera sólo un instante, la convertía en una pervertida también a ella.

Menos mal que había vuelto en sí. Daba igual que la razón para detener a Withlock hubiera sido el profundo temor que le causaban sus propias emociones. El hecho era que le había parado los pies... y sabía que había estado a punto de dejarle hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Tenía razones para creer que, de haber tenido las dos manos libres, habría tumbado a Jasper de espaldas. Y le habría arrancado la ropa.

Era por el shock, se decía. Hasta una mujer como ella, que se jactaba de poder con lo que le echaran, tenía derecho a estar un tanto aturdida por la impresión, dadas las circunstancias. Debía olvidar aquel error y pensar qué iba a hacer.

Los hechos eran escasos, pero estaban muy claros. Tenía que contactar con Bella Fuera cual fuese la razón por la que le había enviado la piedra, Bella no podía saber lo peligrosa que había resultado su decisión. Ella tendría sus motivos, Alice estaba segura, y estaba convencida de que aquélla había sido una de esas raras ocasiones en que su amiga actuaba movida por un impulso desafiante. Pero Alice no pretendía que Bella pagara los platos rotos. ¿Qué había hecho con las otras dos piedras? ¿Las tenía ella o...? Oh, Dios.

Alice se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la almohada, dura como un ladrillo. Seguramente le había mandado uno de los diamantes a Rosalie. Tenía que ser eso. Era lógico, y Bella era sumamente lógica. Había tres piedras, y le había mandado una a ella. De lo cual se deducía que se había quedado con una y había enviado la otra a la única persona en el mundo a la que podía confiarle semejante carga: Rosalie Hale.

Las tres eran como hermanas desde sus tiempos de estudiantes. Bella, callada, seria y estudiosa. Rosalie, rica, bellísima e indomable. Habían compartido habitación durante cuatro años en Radcliffe, y desde entonces eran amigas íntimas. Bella se había metido en el negocio familiar; Alice había seguido la tradición y abierto su propio bar, y Rosalie hacía cuanto estaba en su mano por escandalizar a su rica, rancia y desdeñosa familia. Si alguna de ellas estaba en un lío, todas lo estaban. Alice debía avisarlas.

Tendría que huir de Jasper Withlock. O tendría que servirse de él. Pero ¿hasta qué punto, se preguntaba, podía fiarse de aquel hombre?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que Alice quiera fiarse de Jasper jeje y ustedes ke opinan? les sta gustando la historia?<strong>

**espero me dejen reviews porq si no no les actualizo ehh**

**hehe byeee**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola hola jeje aki les va lo nuevo**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 8**

Jasper se miró el labio mordido en el espejo del baño. Seguramente le quedaría señal. Bueno, se dijo, se lo merecía. Se había comportado como un cerdo y un pervertido.

Aunque, de todos modos, ella tampoco era del todo inocente, allí tendida, en la cama, con aquella mirada de «hazlo–si–te-atreves». ¿Y acaso no se había apretado contra él, no había abierto la boca suave y provocadora, no había arqueado aquellas caderas prietas y estrechas?

Cerdo. Se pasó la mano por la cara. ¿Qué remedio le había quedado?

Bajó las manos y se miró fijamente en el espejo. Tenía que reconocer que él no le había dado ninguna oportunidad a ella. Sencillamente, la deseaba.

Pero, a fin de cuentas, no era un animal. Podía controlarse, podía pensar, podía razonar. Y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

Seguramente le quedaría señal, pensó de nuevo ásperamente, y se tocó cuidadosamente el labio hinchado con la punta de un dedo. «Que te sirva de lección, Withlock». Agachó la cabeza, haciéndole un gesto de asentimiento al reflejo del espejo manchado. «Si no puedes fiarte de ti mismo, menos puedes fiarte de ella».

Cuando salió, Alice estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido las feas cortinas de la ventana. Jasper la miró fijamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Él se sentó en la única silla sin decir nada, cruzó los tobillos y se concentró en la película.

Hércules se había acabado. Seguramente había vencido a sus enemigos. En su lugar había una película japonesa de ciencia ficción con un lagarto de cartón piedra que en ese instante estaba aplastando un tren de alta velocidad. Hordas de extras chillaban de terror.

Miraron la película un rato mientras los militares llegaban corriendo con enormes pistolas que no hacían mella en el enorme lagarto mutante. Un hombre bajito con casco de combate era devorado. Sus camaradas, unos gallinas, huían despavoridos.

Alice buscó la chocolatina que Jasper había sacado de su bolso, partió un pedazo y se lo comió distraídamente mientras el lagarto del espacio exterior se encaminaba hacia Tokio dispuesto a armar un follón de mil demonios.

—¿Puedes darme mi agua? —preguntó ella quisquillosamente. Él se levantó, sacó la botella del bolso y se la dio—. Gracias —Alice dio un largo trago y esperó a que él se sentara de nuevo—. ¿Cuánto cobras? —preguntó.

Él sacó otro refresco de su nevera. Lamentó que no fuera una cerveza.

—¿Que cuanto cobro por qué?

—Por lo que haces —ella se encogió de hombros—. Imagina que me hubiera escapado estando en libertad bajo fianza. ¿Qué ganas tú por atraparme?

—Depende. ¿Por qué?

Ella hizo girar los ojos.

—¿De qué depende?

—De la fianza.

Ella se quedó callada un momento mientras sopesaba su respuesta. El lagarto estaba demoliendo un rascacielos con todos sus ocupantes dentro.

—¿Qué se suponía que había hecho yo?

—Pegarle un tiro a tu amante, el contable. Creo que se llamaba Hank.

—Muy gracioso —Alice partió otro pedazo de chocolatina y, cuando Jasper extendió una mano, se lo dio de mala gana—. ¿Cuánto ibas a cobrar por mí?

—Más de lo que vales.

Ella lanzó un soplido.

—Voy a hacer un trato contigo, Jasper, pero soy una mujer de negocios, y no me gusta pactar a ciegas. ¿Cuánto cobras?

«Interesante», pensó él, y empezó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre el brazo de la silla.

—Por ser tú, preciosa, y teniendo en cuenta lo que llevas en esa maleta que tú llamas bolso, y sumando lo que Ralph me ofreció para que te entregara a esos tipos... —se lo pensó un momento—. Cien mil y pico.

Ella ni siquiera pestañeó.

—Te agradezco que intentes quitarle hierro al asunto haciendo una bromita, pero cien de los grandes por un tipo que ni siquiera puede quitarse de encima a un matón, me parece una suma un tanto exagerada.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no podía quitármelo de encima? —preguntó Jasper, dolido en su orgullo—. Me lo quité de encima, cariño. A él y a su cañón, y ni siquiera te has molestado en darme las gracias.

—Oh, perdona. Me habré despistado mientras estaba esposada y me arrastrabas de acá para allá. Qué maleducada soy. No fuiste tú quien se lo quitó de encima, fui yo. Pero eso es lo de menos —continuó ella, alzando la mano como un guardia de trágico—. Ahora que ya has hecho un chiste, vamos a hablar en serio. Te doy mil pavos si me ayudas en esto.

—¿Mil pavos? —él le lanzó aquella sonrisa rápida y peligrosa—. Hermana, no hay dinero suficiente en el mundo para convencerme de que trabaje contigo. Pero por cien de los grandes te sacaré del lío en que estás metida.

—En primer lugar... —ella alzó las piernas y se sentó en la posición del loto—..., yo no soy tu hermana, y tampoco tu nena. Si tienes que referirte a mí, utiliza mi nombre.

—Tú no tienes nombre. Sólo tienes iniciales.

—En segundo lugar —prosiguió ella, ignorándolo—, si un tipo como tú consiguiera cien mil dólares, se los gastaría en Las Vegas o los tiraría, convertidos en líquido, por el canalillo de una bailarina de striptease. Dado que no pienso permitir que eso ocurra con mi dinero, te ofrezco mil pavos —le sonrió—. Con eso puedes pasar un fin de semana a lo grande en la playa con un barril de cerveza importada.

—Eres muy considerada por preocuparte por mi bienestar, pero no estás en situación de negociar los términos de nuestro acuerdo. Si quieres que te ayude, tendrás que pagar.

Alice no sabía si quería su ayuda. Lo cierto era que no estaba segura de por qué se había puesto a regatear con él. Dadas las circunstancias, tenía la sensación de que podía prometerle cualquier suma sin obligación alguna de pagarle cuando llegara el momento, si es que llegaba. Pero se sentía obligada por principio a regatear.

—Cinco mil... y seguirás mis órdenes.

—Setenta y cinco, y yo nunca sigo órdenes.

—Cinco —ella apretó los dientes—. O lo tomas o lo dejas.

—Lo dejo —él tomó de nuevo la piedra con naturalidad y la observó detenidamente—. Y me llevo esto —se levantó y se dio una palmada en el bolsillo trasero—. Y tal vez llame a la policía con tu precioso teléfono móvil cuando me vaya.

Ella cerró los dedos y los flexionó. No quería que la policía se inmiscuyera en aquel asunto hasta que hubiera hablado con Bella. Y tampoco podía arriesgarse a que él se llevara la piedra.

—Cincuenta mil —masticó las palabras como carne cruda—. No subo más. Tengo casi todo el negocio hipotecado.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Seguro que el que está buscando esto paga más.

—Yo no he robado esa maldita cosa. No es mía. Es... —se interrumpió y cerró la boca.

El hizo amago de sentarse en la cama de nuevo, pero, recordando lo que había pasado antes, prefirió el brazo de la silla.

—¿De quién es, Alice?

* * *

><p><strong>Sera ke Alice le confiara a Jasper kien le dio la joya? jummm kien sabe ya que sta Alice es muy desconfiada jeje<strong>

**kieren saber mas?**

**ya saben ke hacer entoncs jeje**

**byee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola hola jeje ke tal stan ? espero ke biien jejeje y gracias por sus reviews heee jejejeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 8**

—Seguro que el que está buscando esto paga más.

—Yo no he robado esa maldita cosa. No es mía. Es... —se interrumpió y cerró la boca.

El hizo amago de sentarse en la cama de nuevo, pero, recordando lo que había pasado antes, prefirió el brazo de la silla.

—¿De quién es, Alice?

—No pienso decírtelo. Que yo sepa, podrías ser un matón igual que el que entró en mi casa. Podrías ser un ladrón, un asesino.

Él alzó de nuevo la ceja señalada.

—Por eso te he robado y te he asesinado, ¿no?

—El día es joven.

—Permítame señalar lo obvio. Soy la única persona que hay por aquí.

—Eso no me inspira confianza —ella se quedó pensando un momento. ¿Hasta qué punto se atrevía a utilizar a Jasper?, se preguntaba. ¿Cuánto se atrevía a contarle?

—Si quieres que te ayude —dijo él como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—, necesito saber qué pasa. Detalles y nombres.

—No pienso darte ningún nombre —ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente—. De eso ni hablar, hasta que hable con las otras personas involucradas. Y, en cuanto a los detalles, no sé casi nada.

—Cuéntame lo que sepas.

Ella lo miró de nuevo detenidamente. No, no confiaba en él. Pero por alguna parte tenía que empezar.

—Desátame.

Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Dejemos las cosas como están por ahora —Jasper se levantó y apagó el televisor—. ¿De dónde sacaste la piedra, Alice?

Ella vaciló un momento y al fin resolvió que aquello no era una cuestión de confianza. Él podía ayudarla, aunque sólo fuera para sondear el terreno.

—Me la mandó una persona amiga mía. Por mensajero. La recibí ayer.

—¿De dónde procedía?

—Originalmente, de Asia Menor, creo —hizo caso omiso del siseo de fastidio de Jasper—. No voy a decirte de dónde me la mandaron, pero te aseguro que debe de haber una buena razón para ello. La persona que me la mandó es demasiado honesta como para cometer un robo. Lo único que sé es que me la envió con una nota que decía que no me separara de ella y que no se lo dijera a nadie hasta que tuviera ocasión de explicarme qué estaba pasando —de pronto se llevó una mano al estómago y la arrogancia pareció abandonar su voz—. Esa persona está metida en un lío. Tiene que ser un lío terrible. Tengo que llamarla.

—Nada de llamadas.

—Mira, Jasper...

—Nada de llamadas —repitió él—. Quienquiera que vaya detrás de ti, seguramente andará también detrás de tu amigo, el que te ha mandado la piedra. Puede que tenga pinchado el teléfono, lo cual los llevaría hasta ti. Y hasta mí también, así que nada de llamadas. Ahora, dime ¿cómo llegó a manos de tu honesto amiguito un diamante azul que hace que el Hope parezca una baratija?

—De un modo perfectamente legítimo —ella se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Mira, no quiero entrar en eso. Lo único que voy a decirte es que el diamante llegó a sus manos legalmente. Deja que te hable de la piedra. Es una de tres. En otro tiempo formaban parte de un altar consagrado a un dios de la antigua Roma. El mazdeísmo fue una de las principales religiones del Imperio Romano...

—Las tres Estrellas de Mitra —susurró él, y Alice lo miró primero con sorpresa y luego con recelo.

—¿Cómo es que las conoces?

—Leí sobre ese asunto en la consulta del dentista —murmuró él. Y, al tomar de nuevo la piedra, sintió un profundo asombro—. Se suponía que era una leyenda. Las tres Estrellas engarzadas en un triángulo de oro que sostenía en sus manos el dios de la luz.

—No es una leyenda —le dijo Alice—. El Smithsonian compró las Estrellas a través de un contacto en Europa hace sólo un par de meses. La persona que me las mandó me contó que el museo quería mantenerlo en secreto hasta que se comprobara la autenticidad de los diamantes.

—Y fueran tasados —pensó él en voz alta—. Asegurados y guardados bajo siete llaves.

—Se suponía que estaban bien protegidos —dijo Alice, y él respondió con una leve risa.

—Pues parece que el sistema de seguridad no ha funcionado. Esos diamantes representaban el amor, el conocimiento y la generosidad —sus ojos se achicaron al contemplar la antigua gema—. Me pregunto cuál será éste.

—No lo sé —ella siguió mirándolo, fascinada. Jasper había pasado de ser un tipo duro a convertirse en un sabio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. Pero, por lo visto, tú sabes tanto como yo.

—Conozco el mazdeísmo —dijo él sin afectación—. Se parece bastante al Cristianismo. La humanidad siempre ha buscado un dios bueno y justo —sus hombros se movieron al hacer rodar la piedra sobre su mano—. Pero la humanidad no siempre consigue lo que quiere. También conozco la leyenda de las tres Estrellas. Se decía que el dios sujetó el triángulo durante siglos, y que sujetándolo sostenía el mundo. Luego se perdió, o fue robado, o se hundió con la Atlántida —Jasper encendió la lámpara y observó cómo brillaba la piedra bajo aquella luz mortecina—. Lo más probable es que acabara en la cámara del tesoro de algún procurador romano corrupto —trazó las facetas del diamante con los dedos—. Hay gente que mataría por esto. O que moriría por ello —murmuró—. Algunas leyendas lo sitúan en la tumba de Cleopatra, otras dicen que Merlín lo encerró en cristal para custodiarlo hasta el retorno de Arturo. Otras dicen que el dios lanzó las Estrellas al cielo y lloró por la ignorancia de los hombres. Pero lo más probable es que fueran robadas y separadas —alzó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos de Alice—. Éste sólo vale una fortuna. Pero los tres juntos valen la inmortalidad.

Sí, Alice tenía que admitir que le fascinaba el modo en que la voz profunda y viril de Jasper se había enfriado hasta adquirir un tono profesoral. Y el modo en que acariciaba el reluciente diamante, como si acariciara la carne suave de una mujer. Pero prefirió olvidarse de esto último.

—Tú no creerás esas cosas.

—No, pero ésa es la leyenda, ¿no? Quien consiga el triángulo, con las Estrellas en su lugar, conseguirá el poder del dios y su inmortalidad. Pero no necesariamente su compasión. Hay gente que mata por menos. Por muchísimo menos.

Jasper dejó la piedra sobre la mesa, entre ellos, donde refulgía como una apacible llama. De pronto se dio cuenta de que todo había cambiado. Las apuestas se habían puesto por las nubes, y las probabilidades de salir con vida de aquello, también.

—Estás metida en un buen lío, Alice No sé quién está detrás de todo esto, pero estoy seguro de que no dudará en cortarte la cabeza para conseguirlo —se frotó la barbilla, moviendo los dedos sobre el hoyuelo—. Y mi cabeza está muy cerca de la tuya en este momento.

No podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte. Y la culpa era suya, se decía mientras intentaba calmarse escuchando a Mozart y bebiendo Moét. Dado que intentaba mantenerse apartado de la acción, tenía que confiar en otros para resolver aquel asunto.

Eran todos unos incompetentes, pensó, y se calmó acariciando la piel de un abrigo de marta cibelina que había pertenecido a la zarina Alejandra. ¡Y pensar que le había parecido gracioso lanzar a un cazarrecompensas en busca de la irritante señorita Alice! Habría sido más sencillo sacarla a rastras de su apartamento o de su bar. Pero él prefería la sutileza y, de nuevo, la distancia.

El cazarrecompensas habría sido culpado del secuestro y la muerte de Alice. Los hombres como aquél eran violentos por naturaleza, e impredecibles. La policía habría cerrado el caso sin apenas prestarle atención.

Pero la chica había desaparecido y lo más probable era que la piedra estuviera en su poder.

Ella aparecería, se dijo inhalando despacio. Se pondría en contacto con sus amigas sin que pasara mucho tiempo. Le habían asegurado que se profesaban una admirable lealtad.

Él sabía apreciar la lealtad. Y, cuando la señorita Alice intentara contactar con sus amigas, de las cuales una se había fugado y la otra estaba fuera de su alcance, él la atraparía. A ella, y a la piedra.

Y, teniéndola a ella, sin duda conseguiría las otras dos Estrellas. A fin de cuentas, pensó con una sonrisa satisfecha, Isabella Swan tenía fama de ser una buena amiga, una mujer inteligente y compasiva. Era, al menos, lo bastante inteligente como para haber descubierto el intento de sus hermanos de falsificar los diamantes, y lo bastante astuta como para hacerlos desaparecer antes de que ellos dieran el cambiazo.

En fin, de eso también habría que ocuparse.

Estaba seguro de que Bella era lo bastante compasiva como para poner a su amiga Alice por encima de cualquier otra consideración. Y su lealtad y su compasión le entregarían las piedras a él sin que pasara mucho tiempo. A cambio de la vida de la señorita Alice.

Había pasado muchos años buscando las tres Estrellas. Había invertido gran parte de su inmensa riqueza. Y aquella empresa había costado muchas vidas. Había tenido las Estrellas casi en sus manos. Tan cerca, pensó, tan cerca, que los dedos le hormigueaban de excitación.

Y, cuando las tuviera en su poder y, engarzadas en el triángulo, las colocara en el altar que había hecho construir para ellas, conseguiría el poder definitivo. La inmortalidad.

Luego, claro está, mataría a las chicas.

Un sacrificio, pensó, digno de un dios.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola jeje ke tal les parecio? jeje<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola hola ke tal vamos? jeje espero ke les guste el capii**

**Disfruten!**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 9**

Él la había dejado sola. Ahora, ella tenía que considerar cuidadosamente la cuestión de la confianza. ¿Debía creer que se había ido a comprar comida y que volvería? Él no confiaba en que ella se quedara, pensó agitando con estrépito las esposas.

Y Alice tenía que admitir que no se equivocaba. Habría salido por la puerta como una bala. No porque le tuviera miedo. Había sopesado detenidamente los hechos, y sus intuiciones, y ya no creía que Jasper fuera capaz de hacerle daño. Si no, ya se lo habría hecho.

Ella lo había visto enfrentarse al gorila que había entrado en su piso. Sí, las había pasado moradas, pero aun así había reaccionado con celeridad, con fuerza y con admirable destreza.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero tenía que reconocer que Jasper se había refrenado durante sus forcejeos con ella. No es que ello lo excusara por haberla maniatado y arrojado en una mísera habitación de hotel, pero, puestos a ser justos, Alice tenía que reconocer que podía haberle hecho mucho daño durante su breve y esforzada pelea si hubiera querido. En realidad, lo único que le había magullado era el orgullo.

Jasper tenía cerebro, lo cual no dejaba de sorprenderla. Al parecer, había caído en un error a primera vista debido a su aspecto y a aquel físico de matón. Pero, aparte de la astucia callejera que se les suponía a los de su clase, parecía que Jasper Withlock tenía cabeza. Una buena cabeza.

Y ella no creía que leyera en la consulta del dentista. Uno no se ponía a leer sobre religiones antiguas mientras esperaba que le hicieran una limpieza dental. De modo que tenía que concluir que aquel tipo era algo más de lo que originalmente había pensado. Lo único que tenía que decidir era si aquello era una ventaja o un inconveniente.

Ahora que se había calmado un poco, estaba segura de que Jasper tampoco iba a presionarla sexualmente. Habría apostado algo a que aquel pequeño interludio lo había dejado tan aturdido como a ella. Había sido, estaba segura, un traspié por su parte. Intimida a la chica, haz alarde de testosterona, y te dirá todo lo que quieras.

Pero su argucia no había dado resultado. Lo único que había conseguido era ponerlos a los dos nerviosos.

Maldición, ¡y qué bien besaba!

Pero estaba perdiendo el hilo, se dijo, y miró ceñuda la absurda película que Jasper había dejado puesta a todo volumen en el televisor.

No, no tenía miedo de Jasper, pero le asustaba la situación. Lo cual significaba que no quería estar allí sentada sin hacer nada. A ella le iba la acción. Si era sensato actuar o no, no venía el caso. Lo que importaba era hacer algo.

Sentándose de rodillas, observó las esposas y giró las muñecas a un lado y a otro, doblando la mano como si fuera un escapista preparándose para ejecutar un nuevo truco. Tocó los barrotes del cabecero y le parecieron desalentadoramente firmes. Ya no se hacían moteles baratos como los de antes, pensó con un suspiro. Y lamentó no tener una horquilla, una lima o un martillo.

Lo único que encontró en el pegajoso cajón de la mesita de noche fue un ajado listín telefónico y el envoltorio roto de una chocolatina.

Jasper se había llevado su bolso y, aunque sabía que no encontraría dentro una horquilla, una lima de uñas o un martillo, Alice lamentó su falta. Podía ponerse a gritar, por supuesto. Podía echar abajo el tejado a fuerza de gritos, y soportar la humillación, en caso de que alguien prestara atención a sus gritos de angustia. Pero eso no la libraría de las esposas, a menos que alguien llamara a un cerrajero. O a la policía.

Respiró hondo e intentó pensar en la mejor solución. Estaba angustiada por Bella y Rosalie. Necesitaba desesperadamente asegurarse de que estaban bien. Si iba a la policía, ¿en qué clase de lío se metería Bella? Técnicamente, se había apoderado de una fortuna. ¿Se mostrarían comprensivas las autoridades, o meterían a Bella en una celda?

Alice no podía arriesgarse a eso. Aún no. No mientras tuviera la remota esperanza de hallar otra solución. Y, para hacerlo, tenía que saber a qué demonios se enfrentaba. Lo cual significaba que tenía que salir de aquella habitación.

Estaba considerando la posibilidad de liarse a mordiscos con el cabecero cuando Jasper abrió la puerta. Él le lanzó una rápida sonrisa, y Alice comprendió que se le notaba en la cara lo que estaba pensando.

—Cariño, estoy en casa.

—Eres desternillante, Withlock. Me parto de risa.

—Qué cuadro haces, esposada a la cama, Alice —él dejó sobre la mesa dos bolsas blancas—. Cualquier otro ya habría empezado a juguetear con ideas perversas.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente.

—Tú ya has empezado. Y seguramente te quedará cicatriz en el labio.

—Sí —él se pasó suavemente el pulgar por el labio herido. Todavía le escocía—. Creo que me lo merezco, pero al principio cooperaste.

Aquello también escocía. Como solía ocurrir con la verdad.

—Sigue pensando así, Jasper —ronroneó ella—. Supongo que un ego como el tuyo necesita hacerse ilusiones de cuando en cuando.

—Nena, yo sé distinguir entre una ilusión y un beso. Pero tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar de la atracción que sientes por mí —complacido con su respuesta, Jasper empezó a vaciar las bolsas—. He traído hamburguesas.

El olor golpeó el estómago de Alice como un gancho directo. Se le hacía la boca agua.

—Así que, ¿vamos a quedarnos aquí encerrados como un par de forajidos... —hizo sonar las esposas para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras—... y a engullir comida grasienta?

—Exacto —él le tendió una hamburguesa y sacó una bolsa de patatas fritas diseñadas para taponar las arterias y mejorar el humor—. Yo pienso mejor cuando como —se estiró junto a ella, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero con las piernas extendidas y la comida sobre el regazo—. Parece que tenemos un grave problema.

—Si lo tenemos los dos, ¿por qué soy yo la única que lleva esposas?

A él le encantó el filo sarcástico de su voz, y se preguntó qué demonios le estaba pasando.

—Porque habrías hecho alguna tontería si no te hubiera dejado atada. Estoy cuidando de mi inversión —dijo señalando con lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa—. O sea, de ti, princesa.

—Yo sé cuidar de mí misma. Y, si voy a pagarte, deberías obedecer mis órdenes. La primera es que me quites estos malditos chismes.

—Lo haré en cuanto hayamos establecido ciertas normas —Jasper sacó un sobrecito de sal y echó su contenido sobre las patatas—. He estado pensando.

—Qué bien —masculló ella agriamente mientras se comía una hamburguesa demasiado hecha y colocada entre las dos mitades de un panecillo ligeramente rancio—. ¿De qué me preocupo? Has estado pensando.

—Eres muy sarcástica, pero me gusta —Jasper le tendió una diminuta servilleta de papel—. Tienes ketchup en la barbilla. Bueno, alguien le apretó las tuercas a Ralph, hasta el punto de que falsificó documentos oficiales y me dio una puñalada por la espalda. No lo habrá hecho por dinero... y no porque a Ralph no le guste el dinero —continuó—. Pero no se arriesgaría a perder su licencia ni a enemistarse conmigo por unos cuantos pavos. Así que lo que pretendía era salvar el pellejo.

—Y, dado que ese tal Ralph es un pilar de la comunidad, sin duda eso reduce la lista de sospechosos.

—Significa que era alguien poderoso, alguien que no teme que Ralph se vaya de la lengua conmigo o vaya a la policía. Alguien que quería atraparte a ti. ¿Quién sabe que tienes el pedrusco?

—Nadie, salvo la persona que me la envió —miró ceñuda la hamburguesa—.Y posiblemente otra más.

—Si lo sabe más de una persona, no es un secreto. ¿Cómo consiguió tu amigo el diamante, Alice? No puedes seguir soslayando la cuestión.

—Te lo diré cuando hable con mi amigo. Tengo que hacer una llamada.

—Nada de llamadas.

—Tú llamaste a Ralph —dijo ella.

—Me arriesgué, y nos estábamos moviendo. Tú no vas hacer ninguna llamada hasta que sepa de qué va todo esto. El diamante te lo mandaron ayer —pensó en voz alta—. Te encontraron enseguida.

—Lo cual significa que también han encontrado a mi amigo —se le encogió el estómago—. Jasper, por favor, tengo que llamar. Tengo que saber qué está pasando.

La emoción que impregnaba su voz debilitó y al mismo tiempo irritó a Jasper. La miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué significa ese tipo para ti?

Ella abrió la boca para decirle que Bella era una chica, pero al final se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Todo. Nadie significa más para mí.

—Un tipo con suerte.

Aquélla no era la respuesta que ella esperaba. Impulsada por la frustración y el temor, Alice se agarró a su camisa.

—Pero ¿a ti qué te pasa? Alguien intentó matarnos. ¿Por qué estamos aquí sentados?

—Por eso precisamente. Vamos a dejar que nos sigan la pista un tiempo. Tu amigo tendrá que apañárselas solo por ahora. Y, como imagino que no te habrás enamorado de un tipo que no pueda arreglárselas solo, seguramente estará bien.

—Tú no entiendes nada — Alice se echó hacia atrás y se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Dios, todo esto es un lío. Ahora mismo debería estar preparándome para irme a trabajar, y aquí estoy, encerrada contigo. Se suponía que esta noche me tocaba atender la barra.

—¿Atiendes la barra? —alzó una ceja—. Pensaba que eras la dueña.

—Sí, soy la dueña —lo cual constituía un orgullo para ella—. Pero me gusta atender la barra. ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema?

—No, qué va —dado que aquel tema parecía haberla distraído, Jasper siguió tirando del hilo—. ¿Te va bien?

—No me quejo.

—¿Cómo te metiste en el negocio? —ella lo miró con fastidio, y Jasper se encogió de hombros—. Venga, un poco de conversación no nos vendrá mal. Hay que matar el tiempo.

No era sólo el tiempo lo que Alice quería matar, pero lo demás tendría que esperar.

—Pertenezco a la cuarta generación de dueños de pubs en mi familia. Mi bisabuelo tenía su propio local en Dublín. Mi abuelo emigró a Nueva York y tuvo su propio bar. Él se lo dejó a mi padre cuando se mudó a Florida. Prácticamente crecí detrás de una barra.

—¿En qué parte de Nueva York?

—En el West Side, en la Setenta y nueve con Columbus.

—Brandon's... —Jasper esbozó una sonrisa rápida y soñadora—. Mucha madera oscura y mucho bronce. Música irlandesa en vivo los sábados por la noche. Y sirven la mejor Guinness a este lado del Atlántico.

Ella lo miró fijamente otra vez, intrigada a pesar de sí misma.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Me he tomado más de una pinta en Brandon's. Hará unos diez años, más o menos —entonces estaba en la universidad, pensó. Pasaba el día entre cursos de derecho y literatura mientras intentaba averiguar quién demonios era—. Estuve en Nueva York siguiéndole la pista a un tipo hace unos tres años. Me pasé por allí. Nada había cambiado, ni siquiera las cicatrices de esa vieja barra de pino.

Aquello puso a Alice nostálgica. No pudo evitarlo.

—En Brandon's nada cambia.

—Juro que estaban los dos mismos tipos sentados en los mismos taburetes al final de la barra, fumando, leyendo el Racing Form y bebiendo cerveza.

—Callahan y O'Neal —Alice sonrió—. Morirán en esos taburetes.

—Y tu padre. Pat Brandon... —cerró los ojos y se adentró en la neblina de la memoria—. Esa cara ancha y grandota de irlandés y ese pelo negro de pincho, con una voz que parecía salida de una película de Cagney.

—Sí, ése es papá —murmuró ella, poniéndose un poco más sentimental.

—¿Sabes?, cuando entré, y hará por lo menos seis años que no voy, tu padre me sonrió. «¿Qué tal va eso, estudiante?», me dijo, y sacó una jarra y se puso a servirme una pinta.

—¿Ibas a la universidad?

El placer neblinoso de Jasper se disolvió considerablemente al notar el tono sorprendido de su voz. Abrió un ojo.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque no tienes pinta de universitario —ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en su hamburguesa—. Yo también sirvo una Guinness estupenda. Qué bien me vendría una ahora.

—A mí también. Puede que luego. Así que, ese amigo tuyo, ¿desde cuándo lo conoces?

—Desde que íbamos a la universidad. No hay nadie en quien confíe más, si es eso lo que quieres saber.

—Tal vez debas reconsiderarlo. Sólo por si acaso —dijo él al ver que ella lo miraba enfurecida—. Las tres Estrellas son una tentación poderosa para cualquiera. Así que puede que se haya dejado tentar. Tal vez se le haya metido en la cabeza...

—No, de eso nada, pero puede que a otra persona sí, y puede que mi amigo lo averiguara y... —apretó los labios—. Si tú quisieras proteger esas piedras, asegurarte de que no las robaban, que no caían las tres en malas manos, ¿qué harías?

—Lo que yo haría no importa —contestó él—. Lo que importa es lo que haría él.

—Separarlas —dijo Alice—. Enviárselas a personas en las que pudiera confiar sin hacer preguntas. A gente que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, porque tú harías lo mismo por ellos. Sin dudarlo.

—¿Absoluta confianza y absoluta lealtad? —Jasper hizo una bola con la servilleta y la encestó en la papelera—. No me lo trago.

—Pues lo siento por ti —murmuró ella—. Porque no puedas tragártelo. Así es. ¿Tú no tienes a nadie capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, Jasper?

—No. Y tampoco hay nadie por quien esté dispuesto a dar mi vida —por primera vez en su vida, le molestó admitirlo. Se tumbó y cerró los ojos—.Voy a echarme una siesta.

—¿Una qué?

—Una siesta. Y a ti te convendría hacer lo mismo.

—¿Cómo puedes dormir en un momento como éste?

—Porque estoy cansado —su voz era áspera—. Y porque no creo que cuando nos pongamos en marcha tengamos mucho tiempo para dormir. Quedan un par de horas para que anochezca.

—¿Y qué pasa cuando anochezca?

—Que oscurece —dijo él, y se durmió.

Alice no podía creerlo. Jasper se había desconectado como una máquina que se apagara, como un sujeto hipnotizado al oír el chasquido de los dedos del hipnotizador. Como un... Alice frunció el ceño al quedarse sin analogías.

Por lo menos no roncaba.

Estupendo. Genial, pensó, exasperada. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ella mientras él se echaba su siestecita?

Se comió sus últimas patatas y miró ceñuda la pantalla de la televisión, donde el lagarto gigante acababa de llegar a su sangriento final. El canal de cable prometía más de lo mismo en su Festival de Monstruos y Superhéroes del fin de semana.

Oh, genial.

Se tumbó en la habitación a oscuras, sopesando sus alternativas. Y, mientras pensaba, se quedó dormida.

Y, durmiendo, soñó con monstruos y superhéroes y un diamante azul que palpitaba como un corazón vivo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello ke tal les parecio el capitulo? <strong>

**espero reviews hehehe y muchoos**

**byee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola hola ke tal stan? espero ke biien jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 10**

Jasper se despertó envuelto por la femenina presencia de Alice Sintió primero su olor: un aroma penetrante, y un tanto ácido, a limón. Limpio, fresco y sencillo. Luego la oyó: su lenta respiración, apacible y regular. Sintió la tranquilizadora intimidad del sueño compartido y su sangre empezó agitarse antes incluso de sentir su contacto.

Largos y fibrosos miembros. Una torneada pierna yacía sobre la suya. Y un brazo musculoso, con la piel tan suave como nata fresca, reposaba sobre su pecho. Ella había apoyado la cabeza confiadamente sobre su hombro.

Alice era cariñosa, pensó, y sonrió para sí mismo. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Sin pensárselo dos veces, alzó una mano y le acarició levemente el pelo revuelto. Seda brillante, pensó. Qué extraño contraste con toda aquella angulosa rudeza.

No cabía duda de que tenía estilo. Un estilo muy parecido al suyo, pensó, y se preguntó qué habría pasado si hubieran coincidido en su pub una noche cualquiera y hubiera intentado ligar con ella.

Que ella le habría dado una patada en el trasero, pensó, sonriendo. ¡Qué mujer!

Era una lástima, una auténtica lástima, que no tuviera tiempo de ligar con ella. Porque le apetecía muchísimo saborearla otra vez.

Y, precisamente por eso, se apartó de ella, se levantó y se desperezó mientras ella se removía, intentando encontrar una postura cómoda. Alice se tumbó de espaldas y se pasó la mano libre sobre la cabeza.

El animal inquieto que yacía dentro de Alice comenzó a agitarse. Alice lo sujetó con fuerza y se recordó que él era, a fin de cuentas, un hombre civilizado. Y los hombres civilizados no se lanzaban de cabeza sobre una mujer dormida. Pero podían pensar en ello.

Pero, como era preferible pensar en ello desde lejos, entró en el cuarto de baño, se lavó la cara con agua fría y consideró su siguiente movimiento.

En el sueño, ella sujetaba la piedra en la mano, extrañada, mientras los rayos de sol danzaban entre el dosel de los árboles. En lugar de penetrar en la piedra, los rayos rebotaban en ella, creando un torbellino de destellos tan bello que hería los ojos y hacía arder el alma.

Ella tenía que salvaguardar el diamante, aunque no pudiera quedárselo. Las respuestas estaban ahí, encerradas en su interior. Ella sólo tenía que saber dónde mirar.

De alguna parte le llegó el rugido de una fiera, bajo y amenazador. Se volvió en aquella dirección cerrando la mano sobre la piedra y alzó la otra en gesto defensivo. Algo se movía sutilmente entre la maleza, agazapado, esperando, buscando su presa.

Entonces apareció él montado a horcajadas sobre un enorme caballo negro. Llevaba colgada al costado una espada de plata mate, tan ancha que su sola visión helaba la sangre. Sus ojos grises eran duros como el granito, y tan amenazadores como los de una bestia. Él le tendió una mano y su lenta sonrisa pareció retarla.

Peligro delante. Peligro atrás.

Ella dio paso hacia delante, le dio las manos y dejó que la subiera al lustroso caballo negro. El caballo se encabritó, corveteó. Luego echaron a correr a galope tendido. La sangre que golpeaba su cabeza no tenía nada que ver con el miedo, sino con una sensación de triunfo.

Se despertó sofocada y con el corazón acelerado. Estaba en la destartalada y oscura habitación de hotel, y Jasper la zarandeaba bruscamente sujetándola de los hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Se acabó la siesta —él pensó en la posibilidad de besarla para que se despertara, arriesgándose a recibir un puñetazo. Pero le pareció demasiado perturbador—. Tenemos que ir a un sitio.

—¿Adonde? —ella intentó ahuyentar el sopor y los sedosos vestigios del sueño.

—A visitar a un amigo —Jasper desató las esposas del cabecero, se las sujetó a su propia muñeca, atándose a Alice

—¿Tú tienes amigos?

—Vaya, ya se ha despertado —la sacó fuera, a una oscuridad neblinosa que aún palpitaba de calor—. Métete dentro y deslízate hasta el otro asiento —le ordenó al abrir la puerta del conductor.

Ella estaba aún lo bastante abotargada como para obedecer sin hacer preguntas. Pero, para cuando Jasper encendió el motor, se había despejado.

—Mira, Jasper, esto de las esposas se tiene que acabar.

—No sé, a mí me gusta. ¿No has visto esa película con Tony Curtís y Sidney Poitier? Una peli genial.

—Pero nosotros no somos presidiarios huyendo en un tren, Withlock. Si vamos a tener una relación profesional, tiene que haber un poco de confianza.

—Preciosa, tú te fías tan poco de mí como yo de ti —Jasper maniobró para salir del aparcamiento lleno de hoyos—. Míralo de este modo —alzó la mano, tirando de las de ella—. Estamos los dos en el mismo barco. Y podía haberte dejado allí.

Ella tamborileó con los dedos sobre su rodilla.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

—Lo pensé —admitió él—. Iría más rápido sin ti. Pero no quiero perderte de vista. Y, además, odiaba pensar que tuvieras que explicar por qué estabas atada a la cama de un motel barato si las cosas salían mal y yo no volvía.

—Qué considerado.

—Eso me pareció. Aunque es culpa tuya que tenga que moverme a ciegas. Sería más sencillo si rellenaras los huecos en blanco.

—Considéralo un desafío.

—Oh, ya lo hago. A este asunto, y a ti —le lanzó una mirada de soslayo—. ¿Qué tiene ese tío, Alice? Ese amigo tuyo por el que te arriesgas tanto.

Ella miró por la ventanilla y pensó en Bella. Luego ahuyentó su imagen. La preocupación que sentía por su amiga sólo le traía miedo, y el miedo le nublaba la mente y la dejaba paralizada.

—Tú no entiendes nada de amor, ¿eh, Jasper? —Su voz era serena, desprovista de su acostumbrado filo, y su mirada se paseó por la cara de Jasper en un lento escrutinio—. De ése que no hace preguntas, no pide favores ni tiene límites.

—No —en el interior de la sensación de vacío que le producían sus palabras, se agitó un jirón de envidia—. Yo diría que, si uno no hace preguntas ni tiene límites, es que es idiota.

—Y tú no eres idiota.

—Dadas las circunstancias, deberías alegrarte de que no lo sea. Te sacaré de esto, Alice Y luego me darás mis cincuenta mil.

—Tienes muy claras tus prioridades, ¿eh? —dijo ella con aspereza.

—Sí, el dinero allana muchos baches del camino. Y creo que, antes de que me pagues, acabaremos en la cama otra vez. Sólo que no será para echar una siesta.

Alice se giró hacia él y procuró ignorar el latido de excitación que retumbaba en su vientre.

—Withlock, el único modo de que me meta otra vez en la cama contigo es que vuelvas a esposarme.

Allí estaba aquella sonrisa: lenta, insolente, condenadamente atractiva.

—Bueno, eso puede arreglarse, ¿no crees?

Para hacer tiempo, Jasper se desvió hacia la carretera interestatal y se dirigió hacia el norte. Y se prometió que no sólo se llevaría a Alice a la cama, sino que, cuando lo hiciera, ella no volvería a pensar en otro hombre.

—Vas hacia Washington.

—Sí. Tenemos que arreglar un asunto allí.

A la luz difusa de los faros de frente, la cara de Jasper tenía una expresión agria.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello ke tal les parecio el capitulo? espero les haya gustado<strong>

**recuerden dejarme unos cuantos reviews**

**byeee**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola hola jeje para que miren que no soy nada mala jeje**

**Disfruten!**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 11**

Jasper dio un rodeo, pasó serpenteando y describiendo círculos alrededor de su objetivo, hasta que se aseguró de que ninguno de los coches aparcados estaban ocupados.

Había también tráfico de peatones. Jasper se fijó en éstos la segunda vez que pasó por la calle. Estaban haciendo negocio, pensó. Y aquella clase de negocios mantenían a la gente en danza.

—Bonito barrio —comentó ella, viendo a un borracho que salía tambaleándose de una licorería con una bolsa de papel marrón en la mano—. ¿Es el tuyo?

—El de Ralph. Sólo estamos a un par de manzanas del tribunal —Jasper pasó delante de una prostituta que caminaba más aprisa de lo habitual y dobló la esquina—. A él le gusta.

Alice sabía que hasta los taxistas más temerarios preferían evitar aquella zona, en la que la vida a menudo valía menos que un escupitajo en la acera, y aquéllos que valoraban la suya atrancaban sus puertas antes del anochecer para esperar la mañana. Allí, los graffiti que manchaban los edificios ruinosos no eran una forma de arte. Eran amenazas.

Alice oyó que alguien maldecía violentamente y que a continuación se desataba un estrépito de cristales rotos.

—Un hombre de gustos refinados, tu amigo Ralph.

—Ex amigo —él la tomó de la mano y salió, obligándola a deslizarse sobre el asiento.

—¿Eres tú, Withlock? ¿Eres tú? —un hombre salió de entre las sombras de un portal. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y la mirada nerviosa como la de un perro apaleado. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca mientras se adelantaba renqueando, ataviado con unas zapatillas de bota viejas y un abrigo que debía resultar sofocante en el calor de pleno verano.

—Sí, Freddie. ¿Qué tal va eso?

—Me ha ido mejor. Me ha ido mejor, ¿sabes, Jasper? —sus ojos pasaron sobre Alice y siguieron moviéndose—. Me ha ido mejor —repitió.

—Sí, lo sé —Jasper metió la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y sacó un par de billetes—. Te vendrá bien una comida caliente.

—Una comida caliente —Freddie miró fijamente los billetes y se humedeció los labios—. Sí, me vendrá bien, ya lo creo.

—¿Has visto a Ralph?

—No —los dedos temblorosos de Freddie se extendieron hacia el dinero y lo aferraron. Pero Freddie alzó la mirada, parpadeando, al ver que Jasper seguía sujetando los billetes—. No —repitió—. Habrá cerrado temprano. Es fiesta, el Cuatro de Julio. Los puñeteros críos llevan todo el día tirando petardos. Parecen tiros. Malditos críos.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Ralph?

—No sé. ¿Ayer? —miró a Jasper buscando aprobación—. Ayer, seguramente. Llevo aquí un rato, pero no lo he visto. Y su local está cerrado.

—¿Has visto a alguien raro por aquí?

—A ella —Freddie señaló a Alice y sonrió—. Ella no es de aquí.

—Aparte de ella.

—No, a nadie —su voz se volvió lastimera—. He estado mejor, ¿sabes, Jasper?

—Sí —sin molestarse en suspirar, Jasper le dio los billetes—. Piérdete, Freddie.

—Sí, vale —Freddie echó a andar a buen paso calle abajo y dobló la esquina.

—No va a comprar comida —murmuró Alice—. Ya sabes lo que va a comprar con eso.

—No se puede salvar el mundo. A veces ni siquiera se puede salvar un cachito. Pero puede que esta noche no atraque a nadie, ni le peguen un tiro intentando hacerlo —Jasper se encogió de hombros—. Está muerto desde la primera vez que recogió una aguja. No puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te sientes tan mal? —ella arqueó una ceja mientras él la miraba—. Lo llevas escrito en la cara, Withlock.

—Freddie antes tenía familia —contestó él—.Vámonos —condujo a Alice calle arriba y torció hacia el lateral de un edificio. Para sorpresa de Alice, abrió las esposas—. Supongo que no serás tan tonta como para intentar huir en este barrio —sonrió—. Y, además, tengo tu piedra guardada en el maletero del coche.

—En una calle como ésta, tendrás suerte si el coche sigue allí cuando vuelvas.

—Saben que es mío. No le harán nada —Jasper se dio la vuelta y sobresaltó a Alice al propinar dos fuertes patadas a una deslucida puerta gris.

Alice oyó rajarse la madera y frunció los labios, admirada, cuando la puerta cedió al tercer intento.

—Buen trabajo.

—Gracias. Y si Ralph no se ha vuelto listo y ha cambiado el código, todo arreglado —entró, observó el cajetín de la alarma que había junto a la puerta y marcó rápidamente unos números.

—¿Cómo es que sabes su código?

—Me gusta enterarme de las cosas. Apártate —Jasper levantó la puerta rota y la colocó de nuevo en su lugar dando muestras de una fortaleza que admiró a Alice—. Debió ponerla de acero. Es un tacaño.

Encendió las luces y observó el pequeño recinto que, atestado de cajas de archivos, olía fuertemente a humedad. Alice vio escabullirse a una rata.

—Encantador. Hasta ahora me han impresionado mucho tus socios, Withlock. ¿Su secretaria se ha tomado el año libre?

—Ralph tampoco tiene secretaria. Es muy ahorrador. El despacho está por aquí.

—Estoy deseando verlo —Alice lo siguió mirando el suelo, recelosa de los ratones y de cualquier otra criatura con más de dos pies—. Esto es lo que llaman allanamiento de morada con nocturnidad y alevosía, ¿no?

—Los polis le ponen nombre a todo —Jasper se detuvo con la mano sobre el pomo de una puerta y miró hacia atrás—. Si buscabas a alguien que llamara amablemente a la puerta, no deberías estar conmigo.

Ella alzó el brazo e hizo tintinear las esposas.

—¿Recuerdas esto?

Él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No deberías estar conmigo —repitió, y abrió la puerta.

Ella contuvo el aliento, pero aquel fue el único sonido que emitió. Más tarde, Jasper admiraría el dominio de sí misma del que había dado muestras.

La luz del vestíbulo entró en el despacho, del tamaño de un armario. Dos de las paredes estaban flanqueadas por armarios archivadores gris metalizado, rayados y abollados. Sobre los cajones abiertos, dispersos por el suelo y tirados sobre la mesa, se agitaban los papeles, sacudidos por la brisa de un ventilador eléctrico.

Había sangre por todas partes. Su olor le revolvió el estómago a Alice, que apretó los dientes y tragó saliva con dificultad. Sin embargo, su voz sonó firme cuando preguntó:

—¿Ése es Ralph?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh parece que encontraron al amigo de Jasper? sera que encontraran algo que los guie hasta Bella o a los matones? jeje ustedes q creen<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola hola mis fieles lectoras.. jeje muuchas gracias por el seguimiento jeje me hacen muuuy feliiz**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 12**

Aquello era una chapuza, pensó Jasper. Si habían sido profesionales, no se habían molestado en hacerlo rápida y limpiamente. Claro que no había razón para ello. Ralph, o lo que quedaba de él, seguía atado a la silla.

—Puedes esperar ahí atrás —le dijo Jasper a Alice.

—No —ella no era ajena a la violencia. Había crecido en un bar. Estaba acostumbrada a ver saltar sangre de cuando en cuando.

Sin embargo, nunca había visto nada como aquello. A pesar de que se consideraba realista, no creía posible que un ser humano pudiera infligirle a otro aquella clase de sufrimiento.

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la pared, pero entró tras él.

—¿Qué crees que andaban buscando?

—Lo mismo que yo. Cualquier pista que conduzca a quien usó a Ralph para tendernos una trampa. Estúpido hijo de puta —su voz se suavizó de repente—. ¿Por qué no huyó?

—Puede que no tuviera oportunidad —el estómago de Alice comenzaba a aquietarse, pero su respiración seguía siendo somera y trabajosa—.Tenemos que llamar a la policía.

—Claro, llamaremos a la policía y luego esperaremos y se lo contaremos todo. Desde el interior de una celda —agachándose, Jasper comenzó a rebuscar entre los papeles.

—Jasper, por el amor de Dios, ese hombre está muerto.

—No resucitará porque llamemos a la policía, ¿no crees? Nunca conseguí entender el sistema de archivos de Ralph.

—¿Es que no tienes sentimientos? Tú lo conocías.

—No tengo tiempo para sentimientos —y, dado que empezaban a aflorar, su voz sonaba rasposa como arena—. Piénsalo, nena. Al que haya hecho esto le encantaría jugar al mismo juego contigo. Fíjate bien y luego pregúntate si es así como quieres acabar —aguardó un momento y finalmente aceptó el silencio de Alice como un asentimiento—. Puedes irte a la otra habitación y preservar tu sensibilidad, o puedes ayudarme a rebuscar entre este lío.

Ella se dio la vuelta y Jasper pensó que iba a marcharse. Pero Alice se detuvo junto a un archivador y agarró un puñado de papeles.

—¿Qué estamos buscando?

—Cualquier cosa.

—Eso reduce el campo de búsqueda. ¿Y por qué iba a quedar algo? Esos tipos ya han estado aquí.

—Ralph habrá guardado una copia en alguna parte —Jasper siguió hurgando entre aquella nevada de papeles—. ¿Por qué no usaba un ordenador como una persona normal?

Levantándose, se acercó a la mesa y sacó un cajón. Lo registró, le dio la vuelta, comprobó el fondo y la parte de atrás y luego lo tiró a un lado y sacó otro. Al tercer intento encontró un falso fondo.

Alice se giró al oír que exhalaba un gruñido de satisfacción y lo vio sacar una navaja y empezar a hurgar en la madera. Abandonó su búsqueda y se acercó a él. Por un acuerdo tácito, sujetó el borde suelto y tiró mientras él seguía hurgando con la punta de navaja alrededor del cajón, levantando astillas.

—Lo han pegado prácticamente con cemento —masculló Jasper—. Y hace poco.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque está limpio. No hay polvo, ni roña. Cuidado con los dedos. Espera, toma la navaja. Déjame... —se cambiaron las tareas. Él se desolló los nudillos, lanzó un juramento y siguió tirando de la madera. Y, de pronto, ésta se soltó.

Jasper tomó de nuevo la navaja y cortó la cinta adhesiva que pegaba una llave al fondo del cajón.

—Es de la taquilla de una consigna —masculló Jasper—. Me pregunto qué habrá guardado Ralph.

—¿La consigna de una estación de autobuses? ¿De trenes? ¿De un aeropuerto? —Alice se inclinó hacia delante para estudiar la llave—. No lleva nombre, sólo un número.

—Yo diría que es de una estación de autobuses o de tren. A Ralph no le gustaba volar, y el aeropuerto está a un buen trecho de aquí.

—Aun así, hay muchas taquillas y muchas cerraduras —le recordó ella.

—Lo comprobaremos.

—¿Sabes cuántas consignas puede haber en la zona metropolitana?

Él hizo girar la llave entre sus dedos y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Sólo necesitamos una —la tomó de la mano y, antes de que ella se diera cuenta lo que hacía, volvió a esposarla a él.

—Oh, Jasper, por favor...

—Sólo intento cubrirme las espaldas. Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>hola hola jjejej ke kreen ke pasara ahora? jejeje<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola hola jeej ke tal van?**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 13**

En la primera estación de autobuses, Jasper le quitó de mala gana las esposas a Alice antes de arrastrarla a una cabina de teléfonos para hacer una llamada anónima a la policía informando del asesinato. Luego limpió cuidadosamente el teléfono.

—Si tienen identificador de llamadas —le explicó—, averiguarán desde dónde fue hecha la llamada.

—Y supongo que tienen tus huellas en sus archivos.

Él le lanzó una sonrisa.

—Sólo fue una desavenencia sin importancia por una partida de billar en mi juventud. Cincuenta dólares y unos trabajillos para la comunidad.

Como él se había movido, Alice estaba pegada a un rincón de la cabina, apretada contra la pared por su cuerpo.

—Esto es un poco estrecho.

—Ya lo he notado —Jasper alzó la mano y le apartó el pelo de la frente—. Lo has hecho muy bien. Muchas mujeres se habrían puesto histéricas.

—Yo no suelo ponerme histérica.

—No, ya lo sé. Así que dame un respiro, ¿quieres? —le alzó la cara y bajó la cabeza.

—Sólo un minuto —y Jasper cerró la boca sobre la de ella.

Alice podía haberse resistido. Pretendía hacerlo. Pero fue un beso suave, en el que el deseo era sólo un susurro. Un beso casi amistoso. O lo habría sido de no ser porque el cuerpo de Jasper, apretado contra el de ella, parecía arder. Y porque un beso suave, casi amistoso, no tendría por qué haberle dado ganas a Alice de aferrarse a él, de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Apoyó una mano cerrada sobre la espalda de Jasper, sin agarrarse a él, ni apartarlo. Si sus labios se suavizaron bajo los de Jasper, si se calentaron y entornaron, fue sólo un instante. Aquello no significaba nada. No podía significar nada.

—Te deseo —murmuró el contra su boca, y de nuevo al besar su cuello—. Éste no es momento, ni lugar, pero te deseo, Alice. Me cuesta mucho olvidarlo.

—Yo no me acuesto con desconocidos.

—¿Quién te lo ha pedido? —Él alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos—. Nos hemos calado el uno al otro, ¿no crees? Y tú no eres de ésas que necesitan citas románticas y palabras bonitas.

—Puede que no —el fuego que él había encendido en su interior seguía crepitando—. Puede que no haya averiguado aún qué es lo que necesito.

—Entonces, piénsatelo —Jasper se apartó y, tomándola de la mano, la sacó de la cabina—. Vamos a mirar las taquillas. Puede que tengamos suerte.

Pero no la tuvieron. Ni en aquella terminal, ni en las dos siguientes. Era casi la una cuando al fin Jasper se guardó la llave.

—Necesito una copa.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro e hizo girar los hombros. Después de doce horas viviendo en una pesadilla, comprendía su punto de vista.

—A mí también me vendría bien. ¿Invitas tú?

—¿Por qué no?

Jasper evitó los locales donde podían reconocerlo y eligió un pequeño y oscuro tugurio no muy lejos de Union Station.

—Qué asco de sitio —Alice arrugó la nariz al ver la mesa pegajosa, del tamaño de un sello, y comprobar la silla antes de sentarse.

—Era éste o un bar de carretera. Cuando hayamos descansado un rato, podemos ir a Union Station. Dos de la que tengáis en el grifo —le dijo a la camarera, y partió un cacahuete.

—No sé cómo siguen abiertos sitios así —Alice observó con ojo crítico el ambiente del local: aire viciado por el humo de tabaco, olor a rancio, suelo pegajoso cubierto de cáscaras de cacahuetes, colillas y cosas peores—. Unos cuantos litros de desinfectante, una iluminación decente, y este antro subirían unos cuantos peldaños.

—No creo que a la clientela eso le importe —Jasper miró hacia el hombre de expresión hosca sentado a la barra y a la chica trabajadora de ojos cansados que estaba a su lado—.Algunas personas sólo entran en un bar para dedicarse a la trabajosa tarea de beber hasta que están lo bastante borrachos como para olvidar por qué entraron al bar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Ese es el tipo de gente que yo no quiero en mi bar. Van de vez en cuando, pero rara vez vuelven. No buscan conversación, ni música, ni tomar una copa tranquilamente con un amigo. Y eso es lo que yo ofrezco en mi local.

—De tal palo, tal astilla.

—Podría decirse así —Alice achicó los ojos, irritada, cuando la camarera colocó sus jarras sobre la mesa dando un golpe, y la cerveza se derramó—. En mi bar no duraría ni cinco minutos.

—Las camareras brutas tienen su encanto —Jasper tomó su cerveza y bebió con delectación—. Lo de antes lo decía en serio —sonrió al ver que ella lo miraba achicando los ojos—. Eso también, pero me refería a lo bien que te dominaste en el despacho de Ralph. Era un espectáculo duro de ver para cualquiera.

—Para mí ha sido la primera vez —ella carraspeó y bebió cerveza—. ¿Y para ti?

—Sí, y no me importa decir que ojalá sea la última. Ralph era un capullo, pero no se merecía eso. Yo diría que el que se lo hizo disfrutó con su trabajo. Hay gente realmente mala que va detrás de ti.

—Eso parece —y esa misma gente, pensó, seguramente iba detrás de Bella y Rosalie—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardaremos en encontrar la taquilla en la que encaje la llave?

—No lo sé. Conociendo a Ralph, no creo que se haya ido muy lejos. Escondió la llave en su despacho, no en su apartamento, así que lo más probable es que la taquilla esté cerca.

Pero, si no era así, podían tardar horas, incluso días, en encontrarla. Alice no estaba dispuesta a esperar tanto. Tomó otro sorbo de cerveza.

—Tengo que ir al servicio —al ver que él achicaba los ojos, le hizo una mueca—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Jasper la observó un momento y luego movió los hombros.

—Date prisa.

Alice no se apresuró al encaminarse hacia el fondo del local, a pesar de que su mente corría a toda velocidad. Diez minutos, calculó. Era todo lo que necesitaba para salir, llegar a la cabina de teléfonos que había visto fuera y llamar a Bella.

Cerró la puerta del aseo de señoras, observó a la mujer vestida de licra negra que se acicalaba ante el espejo y sonrió al ver un ventanuco en lo alto de la pared.

—Eh, échame una mano.

La mujer se puso una segunda mano de carmín rojo.

—¿Una qué?

—Vamos, enróllate —Alice enganchó una mano a la estrecha repisa de la ventana—. Empújame, ¿vale?

La mujer cerró lentamente su barra de labios.

—¿Una mala cita?

—La peor.

—Conozco esa experiencia —se acercó caminando sobre tacones de aguja—. ¿De veras crees que vas a poder salir por ahí? Estás flaca, pero es muy estrecho.

—Me las apañaré.

La mujer se encogió de hombros, exudó una vaharada de perfume dulzón y entrelazó las manos.

—Lo que tú digas.

Alice apoyó un pie en el estribo improvisado y se impulsó hacia arriba hasta que apoyó los dos brazos en la repisa. Un impulso más y apoyó el pecho.

—Otro empujoncito.

—Vale —la mujer apoyó ambas manos en el trasero de Alice y empujó—. Perdona —le dijo cuando Alice se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la ventana y lanzó un juramento.

—No importa. Gracias —se retorció y gruñó, contorsionándose, y al fin consiguió meterse por la abertura. Primero la cabeza, luego los hombros. Tomando aire, se abrió paso a través del ventanuco sin hacerse más que un desgarrón en el vaquero.

—Bien hecho, tesoro.

Alice se apoyó un momento sobre las manos y las rodillas y le lanzó a su ayudante una rápida sonrisa. Luego saltó y echó a correr. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el cuarto de dólar que siempre llevaba encima. Oyó la voz de su madre: «nunca salgas de casa sin dinero en el bolsillo para hacer una llamada. Nunca se sabe cuándo vas a necesitarlo».

—Gracias, mamá —murmuró, y llegó corriendo a toda velocidad a la cabina—. Que esté allí, que esté allí —musitó, metiendo la moneda y marcando los números.

Al segundo pitido de la línea, oyó la voz fresca y serena de Bella y masculló una maldición al darse cuenta de que era una grabación.

—¿Dónde estás, dónde estás? —Intentó dominar su pánico y respiró hondo—. Bella, escúchame —comenzó en cuanto sonó el pitido—. No sé qué demonios está pasando, pero estamos metidas en un lío. No te quedes ahí, puede que él vuelva. Estoy en una cabina, frente a un garito, cerca de...

—Maldita idiota —Jasper metió la mano dentro de la cabina y la agarró del brazo.

—Quítame de las manos de encima, hijo de... —pero Jasper ya había colgado.

Utilizando en su provecho los estrechos confines de la cabina, Jasper la hizo darse la vuelta y le sujetó los brazos con las esposas. Luego la alzó y se la echó sobre el hombro.

Dejó que pataleara y se debatiera, y volvió a meterla en el coche antes de que un solo buen samaritano se fijara en ellos. Las amenazas de Alice rebotaban en él mientras se apartaba de la acera y enfilaba la calle a toda velocidad.

—Menuda confianza —y, donde no había confianza, tenía que haber pruebas, pensó.

Cauteloso, dio la vuelta y escudriñó la zona hasta que encontró un callejón estrecho a media manzana de la cabina. Entró en él y apagó las luces y el motor. Luego extendió el brazo, agarró a Alice por la nuca y acercó su cara a la de él.

—¿Quieres ver lo que has conseguido con tu llamadita? Pues siéntate y espera.

—Quítame las manos de encima.

—En este momento, ponerte las manos encima es lo que menos me importa. Cierra el pico. Y espera.

Ella se apartó bruscamente cuando la soltó.

—¿Esperar qué?

—No creo que tarden mucho —y, sumiéndose en las sombras, se puso a observar la calle.

Tardaron menos de cinco minutos. Según el cómputo de Jasper, menos de quince desde la llamada de Alice. La furgoneta se acercó a la acera. Salieron dos hombres.

—¿Los reconoces?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh oh sera ke les pasara algo a Jasper y a Alice? espero ke no jeje y ustedes?<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	14. Chapter 14

**hola hola ke tal stan? jeje espero ke biien**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 14**

Ella se apartó bruscamente cuando la soltó.

—¿Esperar qué?

—No creo que tarden mucho —y, sumiéndose en las sombras, se puso a observar la calle.

Tardaron menos de cinco minutos. Según el cómputo de Jasper, menos de quince desde la llamada de Alice. La furgoneta se acercó a la acera. Salieron dos hombres.

—¿Los reconoces?

Claro que los reconocía. Los había visto aquella misma mañana. Uno de ellos había entrado en su apartamento. El otro le había disparado. Estremeciéndose, cerró los ojos. De pronto comprendía que tenían pinchado el teléfono de Bella y que habían localizado la llamada con extrema prontitud y eficacia. Y que, si Jasper no hubiera actuado deprisa, tal vez se hubieran apoderado de ella con la misma prontitud y la misma eficacia.

El más bajo de los dos entró en el bar mientras el otro permanecía junto a la cabina, observando la calle, con una mano debajo de la chaqueta del traje.

—Le dará un par de pavos al barman para saber si estuviste aquí, si estabas sola, cuánto tiempo hace que te fuiste... No se quedarán mucho tiempo. Descubrirán que todavía estás conmigo y se pondrán a buscar el coche. Esta noche no podremos usarlo por aquí.

Ella no dijo nada. El segundo hombre volvió a salir y se reunió con el primero. Parecieron debatir algo, discutieron brevemente y finalmente subieron a la furgoneta. Esta vez, enfilaron la calle como un cohete.

Alice se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando fijamente hacia delante.

—Tenías razón —dijo al fin—. Lo siento.

Jasper se enfureció al notar que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Ahórrate las lágrimas —replicó, y encendió el motor—. La próxima vez que quieras suicidarte, asegúrate de que yo no esté cerca.

—Tenía que intentarlo. No podía hacer otra cosa. Creía que estabas exagerando, que intentabas asustarme. Pero estaba equivocada. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga?

—Aún no lo sé. Si empiezas a gimotear, voy a cabrearme de verdad.

—Yo no gimoteo —pero tenía ganas de echarse a llorar. Las lágrimas le quemaban la garganta. Le costó casi tanto tragárselas como le habría costado dejarlas correr.

Procuró calmarse mientras salían de la ciudad y tomaban una carretera desierta de Virginia. Las luces de la ciudad dejaron poco a poco paso a una oscuridad tranquilizadora.

—Nadie nos sigue —dijo ella.

—Eso es porque yo soy bueno, no porque tú no seas estúpida.

—Déjame en paz.

—Si me hubiera quedado allí, esperándote, otros cinco minutos, ahora mismo estaría tan muerto como Ralph. Así que considérate afortunada porque no te deje en la cuneta y me largue a México.

—¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Porque eres una inversión —Jasper advirtió el brillo húmedo de sus ojos y apretó los dientes—. No me mires así. Me pone enfermo.

Maldiciendo, se apartó al arcén. Se sacó la llave del bolsillo, le quitó las esposas a Alice y salió del coche con intención de pasear.

¿Por qué demonios se complicaba la vida con aquella mujer?, se preguntaba. ¿Por qué no se libraba de ella? ¿Por qué no se iba en ese mismo instante? México no estaba tan mal. Podía buscarse un lugar agradable en la playa, empaparse de sol y esperar que pasara todo aquel lío. Nada se lo impedía.

Entonces ella salió del coche y dijo suavemente:

—Bella tiene problemas.

—Me importa un bledo tu amigo Bella, que por cierto tiene nombre de niña —Jasper se giró hacia ella—. Me importo yo, y tal vez incluso me importes tú, aunque Dios sabe por qué, porque no me has causado más que problemas desde que te conozco.

—Me acostaré contigo.

Aquello cortó en seco la diatriba de Jasper.

—¿Qué?

Ella cuadró los hombros.

—Me acostaré contigo. Haré lo que quieras, si me ayudas.

El la miró fijamente. Miró cómo se derramaba la luz de la luna sobre su pelo y cómo refulgían sus ojos. Y la deseó locamente. Pero no así.

—Oh, genial —dijo ásperamente—. Estupendo. Ni siquiera tendré que atarte a las vías del tren —se acercó a ella, la agarró de los brazos y la zarandeó—. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—No lo sé.

—Yo no me aprovecho de las mujeres —dijo él entre dientes—.Y, cuando me llevo a una la cama, es de mutuo acuerdo. Así que gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero tu supremo sacrificio no me interesa —Jaaper la soltó y echó a andar hacia el coche. Pero la rabia le hizo volverse—. ¿Crees que tu amigo se sentiría agradecido si supiera que estás dispuesta a acostarte conmigo para ayudarlo?

Ella respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

—No. Eso no me detendría, pero no —se acercó a él, deteniéndose únicamente cuando estuvo al alcance de sus brazos—. Mi amiga se llama Bella Swan. Es gemóloga.

Jasper conocía el nombre por el documento falsificado que le había dado Ralph. Pero fue el género del adjetivo lo que lo dejó pasmado.

—¿Es una chica? Bueno con ese nombre no es raro.

—Sí, es una chica. Fuimos juntas a la universidad. Compartíamos habitación. Una de las razones por las que me establecí en Washington fue para estar cerca de Bella y de Rosalie. Rosalie era nuestra otra compañera de habitación. Son las mejores amigas que tengo. Las mejores que he tenido nunca. Tengo miedo por ellas, y necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Bella es la que te mandó la piedra?

—Sí, y no lo habría hecho sin una buena razón. Creo que es posible que le haya mandado el otro diamante a Rosalie. Sería muy propio de ella. Suele trabajar como asesora para el Smithsonian —cansada de pronto, Alice se frotó los ojos soñolientos—. No la veo desde el miércoles por la noche. Se suponía que esta noche íbamos a vernos en el bar. Le metí una nota por debajo de la puerta para recordárselo. Yo suelo trabajar por las noches y ella trabaja de día, así que, aunque vivimos la una frente a la otra, nos pasamos muchas notas por debajo de la puerta. Y últimamente, desde que recibió el encargo de autentificar las tres Estrellas de Mitra para el Smithsonian, hace muchas horas extra. No me extrañó no verla durante un par de días.

—Y el viernes recibiste el paquete.

—Sí. La llamé al trabajo enseguida, pero saltó el contestador. Habían cerrado hasta el martes. Había olvidado que Bella me dijo que este puente cerraban, pero que ella seguramente se quedaría trabajando. Me pasé por allí, pero todo parecía cerrado. Llamé a Rosalie y me salió el contestador. Empecé a cabrearme con las dos. Supuse que Bella tendría sus motivos y que me los explicaría llegado el momento. Así que me fui a trabajar. Me fui a trabajar, sin más.

—No tiene sentido que te mortifiques por eso. No tenías elección.

—Tengo una llave de su casa. Podía haberla usado. Tenemos una especie de acuerdo privado. Por eso nos pasamos notas. No usé la llave por costumbre —dejó escapar un suspiro trémulo—. Pero tampoco contestó al teléfono cuando la llamé desde la cabina, y eran las dos de la mañana. Bella es muy formal, no anda por ahí a las dos de la mañana. Y, sin embargo, no contesta al teléfono. Tengo miedo... Lo que le hicieron a ese hombre... Tengo miedo por ella.

Jasper le puso las manos sobre los hombros suavemente.

—Sólo podemos hacer una cosa —le dio un beso en la frente—. Iremos a echar un vistazo.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Gracias.

—Pero esta vez tienes que confiar en mí.

—Esta vez lo haré.

Jasper abrió la puerta y esperó a que ella entrara.

—¿Y ese otro amigo del que hablabas, ese tipo...?

Ella se echó el pelo hacia atrás y alzó la mirada.

—No tengo ningún amigo.

Jasper se inclinó hacia delante y atrapó su boca en un largo y ardiente beso.

—Pues vas a tenerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>jeje ke liindz noo? jejeje hasta que por fiin Alice le confio todo jeje<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola hola jeje ke tal stamos? espero ke todo biien jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 15**

Jasper se arriesgó: regresó a Union Station. Sí, aquellos tipos estarían buscando su coche, pero confiaba en que su viejo Oldsmobile gris, con el rayado techo de vinilo, pasara desapercibido.

Y, además, pensaba darse prisa.

Las estaciones de tren y las de autobuses se parecían mucho en mitad de la noche, pensó. No todas las personas que se acurrucaban en las sillas o se tendían en mantas estaban esperando un medio de transporte. Algunas de ellas no tenían dónde ir.

—Sigue andando —le dijo a Alice—. Y mantente alerta. No quiero que nos acorralen aquí.

Mientras procuraba mantener el paso de Jasper, Alice se preguntó por qué de madrugada aquellos sitios siempre olían a desesperanza. A aquella hora no quedaba nada del ajetreo, del bullicio, del trasiego de idas y venidas tan evidente durante el día. Los que viajaban de noche, o los que buscaban un sitio seco donde dormir, solían andar escasos de esperanza.

—Dijiste que íbamos a pasarnos por casa de Bella.

—En cuanto acabe con esto —Jasper se fue derecho hacia las taquillas y miró rápidamente a su alrededor—. Algunas veces, hay suerte —murmuró y, al encontrar el número, deslizó la llave en la cerradura.

Alice se inclinó sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué hay dentro?

—Deja de atosigarme y lo veré. Copias de tus papeles —dijo, y le dio las hojas—. Un recuerdo para ti.

—Vaya, gracias. Me apetecía tener un recuerdo de nuestras pequeñas vacaciones —pero las guardó en su bolso tras echarles un rápido vistazo. Su interés aumentó cuando Jasper sacó un pequeño cuaderno forrado de cuero negro—. Eso parece más prometedor.

—¿Dónde está el dinero para huir? —se preguntó Jasper, profundamente decepcionado por no encontrar ningún dinero al pasar las manos por última vez por el interior de la taquilla—. Habría guardado algo si tuviera pensado huir.

—Tal vez lo sacara antes.

Él abrió la boca para decirle que no, pero volvió a cerrarla.

—Sí, tienes razón. Puede que quisiera llevarlo encima por si tenía que escapar —frunció el ceño y hojeó el libro—. Nombres y números.

—¿Direcciones? ¿Números de teléfono? —preguntó ella, estirando el cuello.

—No. Son cantidades, fechas... Pagos —decidió Jasper—. Me da la impresión de que Ralph hacía chantajes.

—La sal de la tierra, tu amigo Ralph.

—Ex amigo —dijo Jasper automáticamente, antes de recordar que era literalmente cierto—. Ex amigo —murmuró—. Si esto hubiera salido a la luz, habría perdido algo más que su negocio. Habría acabado en la cárcel.

—¿Crees que alguien decidió chantajear al chantajista?

—Seguramente. Y no todo el mundo busca dinero —sacudió la cabeza. Según las cifras, Ralph había ganado mucho dinero con aquellas actividades—. Los hay que buscan sangre.

—¿Qué sacamos nosotros en claro? —preguntó Alice.

—No mucho —él se guardó la libreta en el bolsillo de atrás y escrutó de nuevo la terminal—. Pero alguien a quien Ralph le estaba apretando las tuercas le devolvió la pelota. O, más probablemente, alguien que conocía las actividades de Ralph se guardó la información hasta que le fue útil.

—Y entonces lo mató —añadió Alice, sintiendo que se le encogía el estómago—. El que lo hizo está relacionado con ese cuaderno, o con Ralph. Y ellos están relacionados con Bella a través de los diamantes. Tengo que encontrarla.

—Vamos allá —dijo él, y la tomó de la mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola jejeje ke les parecio? jeje<strong>

**espero reviews**

**byee**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola hola jeje ke tal stan?**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 16**

Alice sabía el riesgo que corrían, y se preparó para acatar las órdenes de Jasper sin rechistar. No haría preguntas. A fin de cuentas, el experto era él, y ella necesitaba un profesional.

Aquella promesa duró menos de media hora.

—¿Por qué estás dando vueltas? —preguntó—. Deberías haber girado a la izquierda en esa esquina. ¿Es que has olvidado cómo se llega?

—No, no he olvidado cómo se llega. A mí nunca se me olvida cómo llegar a un sitio.

Ella hizo girar los ojos.

—Pues has girado mal.

—No, en absoluto.

¡Hombres!, pensó ella resoplando.

—Te lo estoy diciendo. Yo vivo aquí. Mi apartamento está a tres manzanas de aquí.

Jasper había intentando convencerse de que debía ser paciente con ella. Alice estaba soportando mucha presión, y los dos habían tenido un día muy duro. Pero sus buenas intenciones se fueron al mismo sitio adonde había ido a parar la promesa de Alice.

—Sé dónde vives —replicó—. Estuve dos horas vigilando tu casa mientras tú estabas por ahí de tiendas.

—No estaba de tiendas. Estaba haciendo la compra, lo cual es muy distinto. Y aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.

—¿Es que nunca te callas?

—¿Y tú nunca eres amable?

El frenó delante de un semáforo y tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante.

—Quieres saber por qué estoy dando vueltas. Te lo diré. Porque hay dos tipos armados en una furgoneta que nos están buscando, en este coche, en concreto, y, si por casualidad están por aquí, preferiría verlos antes de que ellos nos vean a nosotros. Esta noche no tengo ganas de que me peguen un tiro. ¿Está lo bastante claro?

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio?

Él respondió rezongando mientras giraba de nuevo. Siguió avanzando lentamente a lo largo de la manzana y luego se acercó a la acera y apagó el motor.

—¿Por qué paras aquí? Estamos a varias manzanas de distancia. Mira, Jasper, si tienes la testosterona baja y te has perdido, no te lo reprocharé. Puedo...

—No me he perdido —él se llevó ambas manos al pelo y sintió ganas de tirar—.Yo nunca me pierdo. Sé lo que estoy haciendo —extendió un brazo y abrió la guantera.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué...?

—Vamos a ir a pie —le dijo él, y agarró una delgada linterna y una pistola del calibre 38. Se aseguró de que ella veía la pistola y revisó despacio el seguro. Ella se limitó a mirarla parpadeando.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Si tenemos que...

—Vamos a hacer esto a mi modo.

—Oh, qué sorpresa. Sólo estoy preguntando...

—Pues yo estoy harto de contestar. Muy harto —dejó escapar un suspiro—. Vamos a cruzar esta calle, luego atajaremos entre esos dos patios, rodearemos el edificio de la siguiente manzana y cruzaremos hasta la parte de atrás de tu edificio. Vamos a ir a pie porque será más difícil que nos vean si están vigilando tu edificio.

Ella se quedó pensando un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, eso tiene sentido.

—Gracias, muchísimas gracias —Jasper agarró su bolso y, mientras ella protestaba, le vació el dinero de la cartera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Ese dinero es mío —agarró su cartera vacía mientras él se guardaba los billetes en el bolsillo; luego se quedó boquiabierta al ver que Jasper guardaba el diamante junto con los billetes—. Dame eso. ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

Alice intentó quitárselo. Jasper se limitó a empujarla contra el asiento, la sujetó y, arriesgándose a que le mordiera de nuevo el labio, aplastó su boca contra la de ella. Alice se retorció, masculló algo que Jasper imaginó serían palabrotas, y empezó a darle puñetazos en las costillas. Luego decidió cooperar.

Y a su cooperación, ávida y ardiente, resultaba más difícil resistirse que a sus protestas. Jasper se perdió en ella un momento, y experimentó la perturbadora sensación de no poder hacer otra cosa. Era como la primera vez. Abrasador. En su cabeza giraba la idea de que llevaba toda la vida esperando una boca como aquélla. Así de simple. Así de aterrador.

El puño de Alice se relajó, y sus dedos se abrieron y se deslizaron sobre la espalda de Jasper hasta engancharse posesivamente en su hombro. «Mío», pensó. Así de simple. Así de perturbador.

Cuando él se apartó, se miraron el uno al otro en la penumbra, dos personas decididas que acababan de ver cómo su mundo temblaba bajo sus pies. Ella seguía agarrada a los hombros de Jasper, y él a ella.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —logró decir ella.

—Para hacerte callar, sobre todo —su mano se deslizó por el hombro de Alice y se introdujo entre su pelo—. Pero luego cambió.

Ella asintió lentamente.

—Sí.

Él sentía ganas de arrastrarla al asiento de atrás y jugar a los adolescentes. La idea casi le hizo sonreír.

—No puedo pensar en esto ahora.

—No, yo tampoco.

Él apartó la mano de su pelo y tomó la mano de Alice en un gesto sorprendentemente dulce, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Después haremos algo más que pensar en ello.

—Sí —sus labios se curvaron un poco—. Supongo que sí.

—Vamos. No, no te lleves el bolso —al ver que ella abría la boca para protestar, Jasper se lo quitó de un tirón y lo lanzó al asiento de atrás—. Alice, esa cosa pesa una tonelada. Puede que tengamos que salir por piernas. Voy a llevarme el dinero y la piedra porque puede que descubran el coche, o puede que no podamos volver a él.

—Está bien —ella salió y lo esperó en la acera. Miró un momento la pistola que Jasper estaba guardando en una cartuchera—. Sé que esto es arriesgado. Pero tengo que hacerlo, Jasper.

Él la tomó de nuevo de la mano.

—Entonces, hagámoslo.

Siguieron la ruta que habían trazado. Al deslizarse entre los patios, un perro les ladró con ahínco. La luna había salido, una baliza brillante que al mismo tiempo guiaba su camino y los enfocaba. Él deseó por un instante que Alice se hubiera quitado la camiseta blanca, que relucía en la oscuridad como una bandera fluorescente. Pero ella avanzaba deprisa, con pasos largos y sigilosos. Él sabía que podía correr si era necesario. Tenía que conformarse con eso.

—Tienes que hacer lo que te diga —comenzó a decirle en voz baja mientras escudriñaba la parte de atrás del edificio de Alice—. Sé que va a costarte, pero tendrás que aguantarte. Si te digo que te muevas, te mueves. Si te digo que corras, corres. Nada de preguntas, ni de discusiones.

—No soy tonta. Sólo me gusta saber por qué hago las cosas.

—Esta vez, haz lo que te diga, y debatiremos las razones más adelante.

Ella procuró ponerse a su paso.

—Su coche está ahí —dijo suavemente—. Ése pequeño, blanco.

—Puede que esté en casa —o, pensó, quizá no hubiera podido llevarse el coche. Pero no creía que a Alice le conviniera oír aquello—. Vamos a entrar por el lateral, por la salida de emergencia. Subiremos por las escaleras. Nada de ruidos, Alice, ni de conversación.

—Está bien.

Ella fijó los ojos en las ventanas de Bella mientras andaban aprisa hacia la puerta lateral. Las ventanas estaban a oscuras; las cortinas, echadas. Bella siempre dejaba las cortinas abiertas, se dijo. Le gustaba mirar por las ventanas y raramente tapaba la vista.

Entraron en el edificio como sombras y se acercaron sigilosamente a la escalera, con Jasper medio paso por delante. La luz de emergencia brillaba, iluminando el vestíbulo y las escaleras. Jasper miró hacia el portal, manteniéndose a un lado. Si alguien estaba vigilando, pensó, los vería fácilmente con aquella luz. Pero era un riesgo que tenían que correr.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Jasper aguzó el oído, pendiente de cualquier sonido, de cualquier movimiento. Era tan tarde que era temprano. El edificio dormía. No se oía ni siquiera el murmullo de una televisión detrás de las puertas por las que pasaron en el segundo piso.

Cuando llegaron al tercero, Alice inhaló un suspiro que al instante sofocó. Su puerta estaba cruzada por cinta policial.

—Esa vecina tuya de las zapatillas de conejitos llamó a la policía —murmuró Jasper—. Apuesto algo a que ellos también te están buscando —extendió una mano—. ¿La llave?

Ella se dio la vuelta y fijó los ojos en la puerta de Bella mientras hurgaba en su bolsillo. Le dio la llave a Jasper. Él le hizo señas de que retrocediera hacia las escaleras por si tenía que huir, y, sacando la pistola, abrió la puerta.

Agachándose, escudriñó el piso usando la linterna, pero no vio señal alguna de movimiento. Alzando una mano para evitar que Alice se moviera, entró en el apartamento. Lo que había visto le inducía a pensar que allí no había nadie, pero quería echarle un vistazo al dormitorio y a la cocina antes de que Alice se reuniera con él.

Había dado los primeros pasos cuando ella dejó escapar un gemido que le hizo volverse.

—Quédate ahí —le ordenó—. No te muevas.

—Oh, Dios. Bella... —Alice se abalanzó hacia el dormitorio, saltando por encima de cojines rajados y sillas volcadas.

* * *

><p><strong>oh oh vaya ya llegarn al departamento de Bella.. ke se encontraran ahi? jeje<strong>

**espero reviews**

**byee**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola hola jeje ke tal van?**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 17**

Había dado los primeros pasos cuando ella dejó escapar un gemido que le hizo volverse.

—Quédate ahí —le ordenó—. No te muevas.

—Oh, Dios. Bella... —Alice se abalanzó hacia el dormitorio, saltando por encima de cojines rajados y sillas volcadas

Él alcanzó la puerta un paso por delante de ella y la apartó de un empujón.

—Cálmate, maldita sea —siseó, y abrió la puerta—. No está aquí —dijo un instante después—. Ve a cerrar la puerta. Echa la llave.

Ella regresó con piernas temblorosas, sorteando los restos del cuarto de estar. Cerró la puerta, echó la llave y se apoyó contra ella débilmente.

—¿Qué le han hecho, Jasper? Oh, Dios, ¿qué le han hecho?

—Siéntate. Déjame echar un vistazo.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando dominarse. Las imágenes se agolpaban en su cabeza. Rosalie y ella sentadas a la sombra de un peñasco mientras Bella buscaba rocas alegremente. Las tres riéndose como tontas de madrugada, borrachas. Bella, con una onda de su pelo café cayéndole sobre la cara, contemplando muy seria un par de zapatos italianos en una tienda.

—Te ayudaré —dijo, y dejó escapar una bocanada de aire—. Puedo hacerlo.

Sí, pensó él, viendo cómo estiraba la espalda y cuadraba los hombros. Probablemente podía.

—Está bien, hay que darse prisa y no hacer ruido. No podemos arriesgarnos a encender la luz, y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Jasper deslizó el haz de luz de la linterna por la habitación. El contenido de los cajones y los armarios estaba tirado por el suelo. Había un par de cosas rotas. Los cojines, el colchón, hasta el respaldo de las sillas, habían sido rajados de modo que el relleno se salía en una catarata de destrucción.

—No hay modo de saber si falta algo con este lío —inspeccionó los daños aparentes—. Pero creo que tu amiga no estaba aquí cuando registraron la casa.

Alice se llevó una mano al corazón como si quisiera retener la esperanza.

—¿Por qué?

—Esto no ha sido una pelea, Alice. Ha sido un registro, un registro rápido, chapucero y más bien silencioso. Yo diría que ya sabemos qué estaban buscando. Que lo encontraran o no...

—Bella lo llevará consigo —dijo Alice rápidamente—. Su nota decía claramente que llevara siempre la piedra conmigo. Se lo habrá llevado.

—Si eso es cierto, seguramente todavía lo tendrá. No estaba aquí —repitió, pasando la luz por el cuarto de estar—. No se defendió, ni resultó herida aquí. No hay sangre.

A Alice le temblaron las rodillas otra vez.

—No hay sangre —se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocar un sollozo de alegría—. Está bien. Bella está bien. Se habrá escondido, igual que nosotros.

—Si es tan lista como dices, sí.

—Es lo bastante lista como para huir si tiene que hacerlo —Alice miró con más detenimiento la habitación revuelta—. No se ha llevado el coche, de modo que va a pie o está usando el transporte público —su corazón se encogió al pensarlo—. Ella no conoce las calles, Jasper. No sabe cómo funcionan las cosas. Es muy inteligente, pero ingenua. Es demasiado confiada, le gusta creer lo mejor de la gente. Es muy dulce —añadió, estremeciéndose un poco.

—Se lo habrás pegado tú —Jasper se alegró de que ella sonriera levemente—. Vamos a echar un vistazo rápido aquí, a ver si encontramos algo. Mira su ropa. Seguramente sabrás si ha hecho las maletas.

—Tiene un neceser de viaje muy bien surtido. No iría a ninguna parte sin él —animada por aquel hecho simple, Alice se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para inspeccionar el estrecho armario de las toallas.

Incluso allí habían sacado las cosas, habían vaciado los estantes y habían abierto y vaciado los frascos. Pero Alice encontró el neceser, lo abrió y, al vaciarlo en el suelo, reconoció parte de su contenido: el cepillo de dientes de viaje, el cepillo plegable, los botecitos de champú y de gel...

—Está aquí —entró en el dormitorio y revisó la ropa de Bella—. Creo que no se ha llevado nada. Falta un traje. Uno bastante nuevo, de eso me acuerdo. De seda azul. Debe de llevarlo puesto. Demonios, zapatos y bolsos, no sé. Los colecciona como si fueran sellos.

—¿Tiene alguna cosilla guardada por ahí?

Ofendida, ella alzó la cabeza.

—Bella no toma drogas.

—No me refiero a drogas —«paciencia», se dijo, y fijó los ojos en el techo—. Menuda opinión tienes de mí, nena. Me refiero a dinero en metálico.

—Ah —ella, que estaba agachada, se levantó—. Lo siento. Sí, siempre guarda un poco de dinero —condujo a Jasper a la cocina, aunque le molestaba un poco—. Esto le va a sentar fatal. Es muy ordenada. Es casi una obsesión para ella. Y su cocina...—apartó con el pie algunas latas esparcidas por el suelo, junto a la harina, el café y el azúcar que habían volcado de sus recipientes—. Es casi imposible encontrar una miga en su tostador.

—Yo diría que todos tenemos problemas más graves que las tareas domésticas.

—Sí —Alice se agachó y recogió una lata de sopa—. Es una de ésas falsas —explicó, y desenroscó la tapa—. Tampoco se llevó su dinero de emergencia —dijo aliviada—. Seguramente ni siquiera ha vuelto desde el... ¡Eh! —retiró la lata, pero Jasper ya había sacado el dinero—.Trae eso aquí.

—Mira, no podemos arriesgarnos a usar las tarjetas, así que necesitamos dinero. Dinero en efectivo —se guardó un grueso fajo de billetes en el bolsillo—. Ya se lo devolverás más adelante.

—¿Yo? Pero si te los has guardado tú.

—Tonterías —masculló él, agarrándola de la mano—. Vamos. Aquí no hay nada, y no conviene tentar a la suerte.

—Podría dejarle una nota, por si vuelve. Deja de arrastrarme.

—Puede que no sea ella la única que vuelva —Jasper la sacó a rastras por la puerta y siguió tirando hasta que empezaron a bajar por las escaleras.

—Tengo que averiguar qué le ha pasado a Rosalie.

—Cada cosa a su tiempo, Alice Vamos a quitarnos de la circulación un tiempo.

—Podría llamarla desde mi teléfono, o desde tu móvil. Jasper, si Bella y yo estamos metidas en esto, Rosalie también.

—¿Es que lo hacén todo juntas?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? —Ella corrió hacia la puerta lateral junto a él, animada por un nuevo temor—. Tengo que contactar con ella. Tiene una casa en Potomac. No creo que esté allí. Supongo que estará en su casa de campo, pero...

—Cállate —Jasper abrió la puerta, escudriñó la quietud del aparcamiento, y el barrio aún dormido. De momento, todo había sido muy fácil. Y eso lo ponía nervioso—. Cállate hasta que estemos a salvo, ¿quieres? Dios, qué boca tienes.

Jasper salió, tirando de ella, y echó a correr.

—No veo cuál es el problema. El que vino buscando a Bella ya se ha ido.

—Pero eso no significa que no pueda volver —vio el destello de la luna sobre la pintura de la furgoneta cuando ésta entró derrapando en el aparcamiento—. A veces odio tener razón. ¡Corre! —gritó, empujándola delante de sí.

Se giró para cubrirle la espalda y rezó una rápida plegaria para que no los vieran. Pero decidió que Dios estaba ocupado en ese momento cuando las puertas de la furgoneta se abrieron. Agarró la pistola y disparó antes de darse la vuelta y correr tras Alice.

Confiaba en que el disparo les diera que pensar a sus perseguidores.

—¡He dicho que corras! —gritó cuando estuvo a punto de atropellar a Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG ke pasara ahora? kieren saber?<strong>

**jeje ya saben ke hacer jeje**

**byee**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola hola ke tal stan? jeje spero ke biien**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 18**

—He oído un disparo. Pensé...

—No pienses. ¡Corre! —la agarró de la mano y se alegró de que a ella no le costara trabajo seguir su ritmo.

Cruzaron a toda velocidad los patios y, esta vez, el perro profirió un aullido que se oyó en manzanas a la redonda. La luna flotaba ante ellos. Aunque no oían pasos a su espalda, Jasper no redujo el paso y, flanqueando a todo correr el lateral de un edificio, doblaron la esquina. Se detuvo un momento para escudriñar la calle y luego echó de nuevo a correr.

—Entra —fue todo lo que dijo al llegar junto al coche.

Alice abrió la puerta y se tiró al asiento.

—No nos han seguido —jadeó—. Eso es mala señal. Deberían habernos seguido.

—Tienes razón —Jasper giró la llave, pisó el acelerador y se apartó de la acera a toda velocidad en el momento en que la furgoneta doblaba la esquina —.Agárrate.

Aunque Alice no lo creía posible, Jasper giró el coche en redondo, poniéndolo a dos ruedas sobre la acera del otro lado. Su parachoques rozó ligeramente el de un sedán, y luego enfilaron chirriando la tranquila calle de las afueras a cien por hora. Jasper tomó el primer desvío, con la furgoneta a tres cuerpos de distancia.

—¿Sabes usar una pistola?

Alice tomó el arma.

—Sí.

—Esperemos que no tengas que hacerlo. Abróchate el cinturón, si puedes —sugirió él mientras doblaban otra esquina. Alice se golpeó el codo contra el salpicadero—.Y no me apuntes con esa cosa.

—Sé manejar un arma —ella apretó los dientes y procuró calmarse mientras miraba por la ventanilla de atrás—. Tú sigue conduciendo. Se están acercando.

Jasper miró por el retrovisor y calculó la distancia que los separaba de los faros que se acercaban.

—Esta vez, no —dijo.

Avanzaba por las calles serpenteando, tocando el freno, pisando el acelerador, girando el volante de tal modo que los neumáticos chirriaban. El desafío, la sensación vertiginosa de la velocidad, le hacía sonreír.

—Me gusta hacer esto con música —dijo, y puso la radio a todo volumen.

—Estás loco —pero ella también sonrió—. Quieren matarnos.

—Y la gente que vive en el infierno quiere helados de cucurucho —tomó una calle de cuatro carriles y puso el coche a ciento treinta—. Este tanque no parece gran cosa, pero se mueve.

—Y la furgoneta también. No los has perdido.

—Aún no he empezado —miró a derecha e izquierda a toda prisa y se saltó un semáforo en rojo. Había poco tráfico, incluso cuando cruzaron a toda velocidad el centro de la ciudad—. Ese es el problema de Washington —comentó—. No tiene vida nocturna. Sólo políticos y embajadores.

—Pero tiene dignidad.

—Sí, ya —Jasper tomó una curva a noventa y comenzó a serpear por aquella conejera de estrechas bocacalles y rotondas. De pronto oyó un chasquido metálico. Una bala había dado en su parachoques—. Parece que se están enfadando.

—Creo que intentan reventar las ruedas.

—Pues las acabo de comprar.

Viejas o nuevas, pensó ella, si una bala reventaba la goma, todo se habría acabado. Alice respiró hondo, contuvo el aliento y, sacando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla, disparó.

—¿Estás loca? —A Jasper le dio un vuelco el corazón y estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra una farola—. Mete la cabeza antes de que te la vuelen.

Ella disparó de nuevo.

—¿No querían jugar? —el tercer tiro alcanzó un faro. El ruido de cristal roto disparó su adrenalina. Poco importaba que hubiera apuntado al parabrisas—. Les he dado.

Jasper dejó escapar un gruñido, le agarró de las posaderas de los vaqueros y tiró de ella. Por primera vez en su vida, le temblaron las manos al volante.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, Bonnie Parker?

—Se están retirando.

—No, yo les estoy dejando atrás. Deja que yo me ocupe de esto, ¿quieres?

Zigzagueó por las calles hasta salir a la avenida de cuatro carriles, la cruzó a toda velocidad y derrapó en la mediana con una serie de golpes cuyo estruendo hacía crujir los huesos. Saltaron chispas como estrellas cuando el acero rozó el asfalto. Con una habilidad que admiró a Alice, Jasper viró describiendo un amplio arco y se dirigió hacia el norte.

—Lo están intentando —ella se giró en el asiento y asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla otra vez, a pesar de que Jasper no paraba de rezongar—. Creo que no van a... —lanzó una maldición al oír un ruido de metal que se aplastaba—. Están retrocediendo. Se dirigen al norte por el nudo sur.

—Ya lo veo. No necesito que me hagas la retransmisión. Mete la cabeza. Y abróchate el cinturón.

Jasper tomó a cien por hora el puente que llevaba a la autopista de circunvalación. Calculó que había ganado tiempo suficiente para escapar. Tomó derrapando el primer desvío y se adentró en Maryland.

—Los has perdido —Alice se acercó a él y le dio un beso entusiasta en la mejilla—. Eres genial, Withlock.

—Tienes mucha razón —Jasper estaba temblando. En cuanto creyó que podía permitírselo, se apartó al arcén y borró la sonrisa de la cara de Alice agarrándola por los hombros y dándole un fuerte zarandeo—. No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así. Tienes suerte de que no te hayan volado los sesos.

—Corta el rollo, Jasper —su mano se cerró—. Lo digo en serio —entonces él la apretó contra sí y la abrazó con fuerza, y ella se quedó inerte. Él enterró la cara entre su pelo. Su corazón latía a toda prisa—. Eh —conmovida, ella le palmeó la espalda—. Sólo estaba haciendo mi parte.

—Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer —su boca buscó la de Alice en un beso desesperado—. No lo vuelvas a hacer —y, tan bruscamente como la había abrazado, la apartó de un empujón—. Me has dado un susto de muerte —masculló, furioso por las emociones que se agitaban dentro de él—. Cállate —giró la cabeza bruscamente cuando ella abrió la boca—. Cállate. No quiero hablar de esto.

—Está bien —a ella también le temblaba el estómago. Como si el destino del mundo dependiera de ello, se abrochó meticulosamente el cinturón al tiempo que Jasper volvía a la carretera—. Me gustaría llamar a mi amiga Rosalie.

Las manos de Jasper se tensaron sobre el volante, pero su voz sonó tranquila.

—No podemos correr ese riesgo ahora. No sabemos qué clase de equipo tienen en esa furgoneta, y todavía están muy cerca. Mañana veremos qué podemos hacer.

Sabiendo que tendría que conformarse con eso, Alice se frotó las manos inquietas sobre las rodillas.

—Jasper, sé lo mucho que te has arriesgado yendo a casa de Bella para que me quedara tranquila. Y te lo agradezco.

—Es parte del servicio.

—¿De veras?

Él le lanzó una mirada y se encontró con sus ojos.

—Demonios, no. He dicho que no quiero hablar de eso.

—No estoy hablando de eso —Alice no sabía qué hacer con los inesperados sentimientos que se agitaban dentro de ella—.Te estoy dando las gracias.

—De nada. Mira, vamos a volver al motel Bates. ¿Qué tienes más: sueño o hambre?

—Hambre.

—Bien. Yo también.

Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, se dijo Alice. Su amiga había desaparecido, tenía en su poder un diamante azul y la habían perseguido, tiroteado y esposado. Y, además, temía estar enamorándose de un cazarrecompensas de mirada torva que conducía como un maníaco y besaba como un sueño. Un sueño húmedo y caliente.

Y apenas sabía de él más que su nombre.

Aquello no tenía sentido, y aunque en ciertas cosas le gustaba el riesgo, los asuntos del corazón no eran una de ellas. En esos asuntos siempre había actuado con mano de hierro, y le asustaba notar que aquel hombre con el que literalmente había chocado el día anterior se le estaba escapando entre las manos. Ella no era una mujer romántica, ni fantasiosa. Pero era sincera. Lo bastante sincera como para admitir que, fueran cuales fuesen los peligros exteriores que afrontaba, se enfrentaba asimismo a un peligro igualmente grande y real en su fuero interno.

.

.

Temblaba de furia. ¡Incompetentes! Era inadmisible hallarse rodeado de tanta incompetencia. Cierto, había contratado a aquellos hombres con prisas y con escasas recomendaciones, pero le ponía furioso pensar que habían fracasado en aquella minúscula tarea, enfrentándose a una sola mujer.

No le cabía duda alguna de que él mismo podría haberse encargado de ella, si hubiera podido correr semejante riesgo.

Ahora que se había puesto la luna y las estrellas iban desvaneciéndose, permanecía en la terraza, aplacando su ira con un vaso de vino del color de la sangre fresca.

Era en parte culpa suya, se dijo. Ciertamente, debería haberle prestado más atención al asunto de Jasper Withlock. Pero el tiempo apremiaba, y había dado por sentado que aquel estúpido prestamista era capaz de cumplir sus órdenes y encargarle el trabajo a alguien lo bastante competente como para llevarse a la chica, y lo suficientemente astuto como para entregarla.

Por lo visto, Jasper Withlock no era astuto, sino terco. Y aquella chica tenía tanta suerte que le sacaba de quicio. M.B. Alice. Bueno, quizá tuviera la suerte de los irlandeses, pero la suerte podía cambiar.

Él se encargaría de que cambiara. Igual que se encargaría de Isabella Swan. Al final, tendría que salir a la luz. Y él estaría preparado. Y en cuanto a Rosalie Hale... Qué lástima.

En fin, encontraría también la tercera piedra. Conseguiría todas ellas. Y todos aquellos que habían intentado detenerlo lo pagarían muy caro.

Sus dedos quebraron el frágil tallo de la copa. El cristal se estrelló tintineando sobre la piedra. El vino se derramó y formó una mancha. Miró hacia abajo, sonriendo agriamente, y observó cómo se deslizaba el líquido rojo por las grietas.

Algo más que vino se derramaría, se prometió a sí mismo.

Y pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>que bueno ke no les paso nada cierto? jnejeje<strong>

**espero reviews**

**bye**


	19. Chapter 19

**hello everyone ke tal stamos? spero ke todo biien jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 19**

Se sentaron en la pequeña cafetería que había un poco más allá del motel. Primero tomaron café fuerte, servido por una camarera soñolienta provista de un uniforme rosa algodón de azúcar y de una etiqueta de plástico con su nombre, el cual resultó ser Midge.

Alice se removió en el taburete, enganchándose los vaqueros en el vinilo rajado del asiento, y recorrió con la mirada la carta escrita a mano y metida en una funda de plástico. Luego apoyó un codo en la superficie rayada del linóleo manchado de café que cubría la mesa.

La máquina de discos emitía una canción country muy antigua, y un denso olor a fritanga impregnaba el aire. Allí no se servía estética, pero desayunos, sí. Veinticuatro horas al día.

—Es demasiado perfecto —comentó Alice después de pedir un copioso desayuno con patatas, huevos y beicon—. Incluso tiene pinta de llamarse Midge: trabajadora, eficiente y simpática. Siempre me he preguntado si la gente se adaptaba a sus nombres o viceversa. Como Bella: fría, estudiosa, inteligente. O Rosalie: elegante, femenina y generosa.

Jasper se pasó una mano por la barba que empezaba a crecerle en el mentón.

—¿Qué significa M.B.?

—Nada.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Claro que sí. Mary Bo, Melissa Bane, Margaret Boan, ¿qué?

Ella bebió un sorbo de café.

—Sólo son iniciales. Y, además, es mi nombre legal.

Los labios de Jasper se curvaron.

—Te emborracharé para que me lo digas.

—Withlock, yo desciendo de un largo linaje de taberneros irlandeses. Emborracharme es prácticamente imposible.

—Eso habrá que verlo..., puede que en tu bar. ¿Madera oscura? —Preguntó con una media sonrisa—. Mucho bronce. ¿Música irlandesa en vivo los fines de semana?

—Sí. Y ni un helecho a la vista.

—Genial. Y, dado que eres la dueña, puedes invitar a la primera ronda en cuanto salgamos de ésta.

—Trato hecho —ella tomó de nuevo su taza—. No sabes qué ganas tengo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te estás divirtiendo?

Ella se echó hacia atrás cuando la camarera colocó sus platos llenos a rebosar sobre la mesa.

—Gracias —agarró un tenedor y se puso a comer—. Tiene sus momentos —le dijo a Jasper—. ¿Puedo ver el libro de Ralph?

—¿Para qué?

—Para admirar su bonita cubierta de plástico —dijo ella dulcemente.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —él alzó las caderas, sacó el cuadernillo y lo tiró sobre la mesa. Empezó a comerse los huevos mientras ella lo hojeaba—. ¿Conoces a alguien?

El tono burlón de su voz hizo que Alice alzara la mirada con desafío y sonriera al decir:

—Pues sí.

—¿Qué? —Jasper intentó quitarle el cuaderno, pero Alice lo quitó de su alcance—. ¿A quién?

—T. Salvini. Tiene que ser uno de los hermanastros de Bella.

—¿Estás de broma?

—No. Hay un cinco y tres ceros detrás de su nombre. Piénsalo. Tim o Tom hacían negocios con Ralph. Tú hacías negocios con Ralph y yo ahora, por decirlo de alguna manera, estoy haciendo negocios contigo —sus ojos verdes como un río se alzaron y se fijaron en los de Jasper—. El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿verdad, Jasper?

—Eso digo yo —convino él.

—Aquí hay otro pago, de unos cinco mil pavos. Parece que la factura llegó el dieciocho del mes de... Hace cuatro, no, cinco meses —pensativa, ella dio golpecitos con el cuaderno sobre el filo de la mesa—. Me pregunto qué hacía uno de esos capullos, o los dos, que valiera veinticinco mil dólares para que Ralph mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—La gente hace continuamente cosas de las que no quiere que nadie se entere... y pagan por ello, de un modo u otro.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Eres un auténtico estudioso de la naturaleza humana, ¿eh, Withlock? Y un cínico también.

—La vida es un viaje cínico. En fin, tenemos una conexión sólida con Ralph. Puede que tengamos que hacerles una visita a esos tipos.

—Son hombres de negocios —señaló ella—. Unos tramposos, desde mi punto de vista. Pero el asesinato es un gran salto. No creo que lo hayan hecho ellos.

—A veces es un paso mucho más pequeño de lo que crees —él tomó el cuaderno y se lo guardó de nuevo—. En ese viaje cínico.

—Me los imagino amañando los libros —dijo ella, pensativa—. Timothy tiene problemas con el juego. O sea, que le gusta apostar y suele perder.

—¿De veras? Bueno, Ralph tenía muchos contactos en el mundo de, digámoslo así, los juegos de azar. Otro eslabón de la cadena.

—Así que Ralph descubre que ese capullo está jugando sucio, quizá malversando fondos para que no le rompan las piernas, y le aprieta las tuercas.

—Podría ser. Y Salvini le va con el cuento a alguien más fuerte..., alguien que quiere las Estrellas —Jasper movió los hombros—. En cualquier caso, no lo has hecho mal del todo, preciosa.

—Lo he hecho genial —lo corrigió ella.

—Digamos que lo has hecho bien. Y estabas muy guapa sacando las caderas por la ventanilla del coche y disparándole a la furgoneta —sumergió sus tortitas en sirope—. Aunque a mí casi se me paró el corazón. Si alguna vez decides cambiar de oficio, creo que serías una buena cazarrecompensas.

—¿En serio? —ella no sabía si tomárselo como un cumplido o como una ofensa. Decidió sentirse halagada—. No creo que pudiera pasarme la vida de caza... o siendo cazada —echó tanta sal a sus huevos que Jasper, que era un fanático de la sal, hizo una mueca de espanto—. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Y por qué?

—¿Qué tal tienes la presión arterial?

—¿Mmm?

—Es igual. Supongo que uno hace lo que puede hacer. A mí se me da bien seguir pistas, rastrear, deducir lo que hacen otros. Y me gusta la caza —esbozó una sonrisa lobuna—. Me encanta la caza. Da igual el tamaño de la presa, mientras la atrape.

—¿El crimen es el crimen?

—No exactamente. Ésa es la actitud de un poli. Pero, mirándolo desde el ángulo adecuado, es igual de satisfactorio atrapar a un padre moroso que huye para no pagar la pensión de sus hijos que meter en la cárcel a un tío que le pegó un tiro a su socio. Si conoces a tu presa, puedes atrapar a ambos. La mayoría son idiotas. Tienen costumbres que no rompen.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Un tipo mete la mano en la caja del sitio donde trabaja. Lo pillan, lo denuncian y acaba entre rejas. Lo más probable es que tenga amigos, parientes, una novia. No tardará mucho en pedirle ayuda a alguien. No suelen ser tipos solitarios. Creen que lo son, pero no es cierto. Hay algo que siempre los retiene. Hacen una llamada, tienen visitas... Dejan un rastro de papeles. Tú, por ejemplo.

Ella frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

—Yo no había hecho nada.

—Eso es lo de menos. Eres una chica lista, una emprendedora, pero no habrías ido muy lejos sin llamar a tus amigas —troceó los huevos y sonrió a Alice.—. En realidad, eso es lo que has hecho.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿A quién llamarías?

—A nadie —la sonrisa de Jasper se borró. Siguió comiendo mientras la camarera les rellenaba las tazas de café.

—¿No tienes familia?

—No —él tomó una loncha de beicon y la partió en dos—. Mi padre se largó cuando yo tenía doce años. Mi madre se enfrentó a la situación odiando a todo el mundo. Mi hermano mayor se alistó en el ejército el día que cumplió dieciocho años. Decidió no volver. Hace diez o doce años que no lo veo. Cuando entré en la universidad, mi madre llegó a la conclusión de que ya había cumplido y se largó. Podría decirse que no tenemos mucho contacto.

—Lo siento.

Él sacudió los hombros, rechazando su compasión e irritado consigo mismo por habérselo contado. No solía hablar de su familia. Nunca. Con nadie.

—No has visto a tu familia en todos estos años —continuó ella, incapaz de refrenarse—. ¿No sabes dónde están? ¿No tienen noticias tuyas?

—No estábamos muy unidos que se diga, y no pasamos suficiente tiempo juntos como para considerarnos una familia tradicional.

—Pero aun así...

—Siempre creí que lo llevábamos en la sangre —dijo él, atajándola—. Algunas personas, sencillamente, son culos de mal asiento.

De acuerdo, pensó ella, el tema de su familia quedaba zanjado. Era una llaga fresca, aunque él no se diera cuenta.

—¿Y tú, Jasper? ¿Tú también eres un culo de mal asiento?

—Ésa es una de las ventajas de este oficio. Nunca se sabe dónde va a llevarte.

—No me refería a eso —ella escudriñó su cara—. Pero eso ya lo sabes.

—Nunca he tenido razones para establecerme en un sitio —la mano de Alice reposaba sobre la mesa, a un par de centímetros de la suya. Jasper tenía ganas de tocarla, de agarrarla. Y eso lo preocupaba—. Conozco a mucha gente. Pero no tengo amigos. Por lo menos, no como lo son Bella y Rosalie para ti. Muchos de nosotros pasamos por la vida prescindiendo de eso, Alice.

—Lo sé, pero ¿tú lo prefieres?

—Nunca me he parado a pensarlo —se frotó la cara con ambas manos—. Dios, debo de estar cansado. Filosofando a las cinco de la mañana en el Café del Crepúsculo mientras desayuno...

Ella miró por la ventana el cielo que empezaba a aclararse por el este y la carretera desierta.

—Y por la larga y silenciosa calle, el amanecer...

—Con sus sandalias de plata, se acerca cauteloso como una niña asustada —acabando la cita, Jasper se encogió de hombros.

Ella lo miró pasmada.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Qué estudiaste en la universidad?

—Todo lo que me apetecía.

Ella sonrió y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa.

—Yo también. Volvía locos a mis tutores. No sabes cuántas veces me dijeron que tenía que centrarme.

—Pero puedes citar a Oscar Wilde a las cinco de la mañana. Sabes disparar un calibre 38, tumbar a patadas a un tipo normal, comes como un camionero, sabes de antiguos dioses romanos y apuesto a que haces unos cócteles maravillosos.

—Los mejores de la ciudad. Así que aquí estamos, Jasper, dos personas que muchos considerarían demasiado cualificadas para sus respectivos oficios, bebiendo café a una hora impía de la mañana, mientras un par de tipos en una furgoneta con un solo faro nos buscan, a nosotros, y a esa piedra preciosa que llevas en el bolsillo. Es el Cuatro de Julio, nos conocimos hace menos de veinticuatro horas bajo circunstancias que difícilmente podrían haber sido peores, y la persona que unió nuestros destinos está más muerta que Moisés —apartó su plato—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Él sacó unos billetes de su bolsillo y los arrojó sobre la mesa.

—Irnos a la cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh jeje ke kreen ustedes ke haran ahora este par? jejeje yo creo ke ya se lo stan imaginando jajaj<strong>

**espero revirews**

**byee**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola hola espero lo disfruten jejeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 20**

La habitación del motel seguía siendo pringosa, estrecha y oscura. La colcha floreada en la que se habían echado hacía sólo unas horas, seguía arrugada.

Hacía sólo unas horas, pensó Alice Le parecía que hacía días. Una eternidad. Más que una eternidad. Tenía la sensación de que conocía a Jasper desde siempre, pensó mientras lo miraba vaciarse los bolsillos sobre la cómoda. Como si hubiera sido siempre una parte esencial de su vida.

Y, por si eso fuera poco, lo deseaba. Tal vez el deseo fuera el mejor modo de aguantar en pie cuando el mundo se volvía loco. No le quedaba nada ni nadie en quien confiar, salvo él. ¿Por qué iba a decir que no? ¿Por qué iba a rehusar la ternura, la pasión? ¿La vida? ¿Por qué iba a huir de él cuando su instinto le decía que Jasper necesitaba esas cosas tanto como ella?

Él se dio la vuelta, esperando. Podría haberla seducido. No lo dudaba. Ella seguía aguantando por puro nerviosismo, aunque no lo supiera. De modo que estaba en una situación vulnerable y necesitaba consuelo, y él estaba allí. A veces, sólo con eso bastaba.

Podría haberla seducido, lo habría hecho si no le hubiera importado. Si ella no hubiera sido tan inexplicable y vitalmente importante para él. El sexo habría sido una liberación, una espita, un acto físico primordial entre dos adultos libres. Y eso debería haber sido lo que él deseara. Sin embargo, quería más.

Permaneció donde estaba, junto a la cómoda, mientras ella permanecía al pie de la cama.

—Tengo algo que decir —comenzó Jasper.

—De acuerdo.

—Estoy en esto contigo hasta el final porque quiero. Yo acabo lo que empiezo. Así que no quiero nada por gratitud, ni por obligación.

Ella habría sonreído, de no ser porque el corazón le saltaba en el pecho.

—Entiendo. Entonces, si sugiriera que durmieras en la bañera, ¿no habría problema?

Él apoyó la cadera en la cómoda.

—Sería tu problema. Si eso es lo que quieres, puedes dormir tú en la bañera.

—En fin, nunca dijiste que fueras un caballero.

—No, pero no te pondré las manos encima.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo observó detenidamente. Parecía temible, pensó, notando que se le aceleraba el pulso. La barba negra que empezaba a asomarle, la salvaje mata de pelo, aquellos ojos grises y duros, tan intensos, en aquella cara torva y huesuda. Él creía que le estaba dando una oportunidad. Alice. se preguntó si alguno de los dos era tan estúpido como para creer que la tenía.

De modo que esbozó lentamente una altiva sonrisa y mantuvo los ojos fijos en él mientras bajaba los brazos y se sacaba la camiseta del pantalón. Notó que la mirada de Jasper se deslizaba hacia sus manos y las seguía cuando se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y la tiró a un lado.

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo —murmuró ella, y se desabrochó los pantalones.

Él se irguió sobre las piernas, que parecían habérsele licuado, cuando ella comenzó a bajarse la cremallera.

—Eso quiero hacerlo yo.

Ella dejó caer las manos junto a los costados.

—Sírvete.

Sus hombros eran largos y deliciosamente curvados. Sus pechos eran pequeños y blancos, y cabían perfectamente en la palma de la mano de un hombre. Pero Jasper sólo le miraba la cara.

Se tomó su tiempo, lo intentó, se acercó a ella, tomó la cremallera entre el índice y el pulgar y la bajó lentamente. Y clavó sus ojos en los de ella cuando deslizó la mano bajo el pantalón y tocó su carne. La notó caliente y desnuda. Sintió que ella se estremecía con un temblor rápido y profundo.

—Tenía un presentimiento.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro cuidadoso y respiró hondo. Pero sus pulmones parecían estar rellenos de algodón.

—Esta semana no he ido a la lavandería.

—Bien —bajó un poco más el pantalón y deslizó las manos alrededor de su trasero—. Estás hecha para la velocidad, Alice, y eso está bien, porque esto no va a ser lento. No creo que pudiera permitírmelo en este momento —la apretó contra sí, excitado—. Pero tendrás que seguir mi ritmo.

Los ojos de Alice brillaron, y levantó la barbilla, desafiante.

—Hasta ahora no me ha costado seguir tu ritmo.

—Hasta ahora —dijo él, y le arrancó un gemido cuando, alzándola, pegó la boca ansiosa a sus pechos. El choque fue asombroso, deslumbrante, una sacudida eléctrica que atravesó la sangre de Alice. y aceleró su corazón. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rodeó la cintura de Jasper con las piernas. El roce de su barba contra la piel, sus mordiscos, el deslizarse de su lengua... cada una de aquellas cosas producía un placer único que la hacía tambalearse. Y cada una de aquellas sensaciones atravesaba su cuerpo y la dejaba temblando, pidiendo más.

La caída en la cama: el temerario salto de un precipicio. Las manos de Jasper apretando las suyas: otro eslabón en la cadena. Su boca, desesperada, sobre la de ella: una pregunta con una sola respuesta.

Alice tiró de la camisa de Jasper y rodó con él hasta que él consiguió quitársela y los dos quedaron desnudos hasta la cintura. Y Alice descubrió los músculos, los huesos y las cicatrices del cuerpo de un guerrero. El ardor de la piel contra la piel la atravesaba como una tormenta de fuego. Sus manos y su boca eran impacientes como las de él. Sus deseos, no menos brutales.

Jasper la hizo darse la vuelta y, con algo a medio camino entre un juramento y una plegaria, tiró de sus vaqueros. Su boca comenzó a trazar una senda ardiente por el cuerpo de Alice mientras le quitaba los pantalones. El deseo lo cegaba con golpes de martillo que le quitaban el aliento y le embotaban los sentidos. Ningún ansia había sido nunca tan aguda, tan intensa y voraz. Sólo sabía que, si no la poseía, moriría de deseo.

Aquellas largas piernas desnudas, la energía que latía en cada poro de su piel, los jadeos de su aliento, hacían que la sangre le bullera en las venas y le ardiera en el corazón. Enloquecido, alzó las caderas de Alice y utilizó su boca.

El climax gritó a través de ella, una larga oleada caliente de bordes aserrados que la hizo sollozar de asombro y placer. Sus uñas arañaron inconscientemente la espalda de Jasper y se hundieron en su densa mata de pelo rubio. Dejó que la arrasara, dio la bienvenida a aquel placer. Y, con el cuerpo aún tembloroso por la acometida, tumbó de espaldas a Jasper para arrancarle el resto de la ropa. Sintió cómo latía su corazón, casi podía oírlo. La piel de ambos, húmeda de sudor, resbalaba suavemente cuando se entrelazaron. Los dedos de Jasper la encontraron, la penetraron, la llevaron más allá de la desesperación. Si hubiera podido hablar, ella habría suplicado. Pero, en lugar de hacerlo, rodeó a Jasper con los muslos y lo tomó dentro de sí, rápida y profundamente.

Él clavó los dedos en sus caderas cuando Alice se cerró cobre él. Se quedó sin aliento. Se le paró el corazón. Por un instante, al verla alzada sobre él, con la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus manos se deslizaban sinuosamente por el cuerpo de ella, se sintió indefenso. Era suyo.

Luego ella empezó a moverse a la velocidad de un pistón, montándolo ásperamente, en una carrera febril. Sollozaba y se agarraba el pelo con las manos. En algún rincón de su cerebro, Jasper comprendió que ella también estaba indefensa. Y era suya.

Jasper se incorporó, buscó ávidamente con la boca sus pechos, su cuello, cualquier lugar donde pudiera saborearla mientras se movían juntos en una cadencia impía y poderosa. El la rodeó con sus brazos, apretó los labios contra su corazón y bramó su nombre mientras se rompían en pedazos el uno al otro.

Permanecieron abrazados, unidos, temblando. Jasper perdió la noción del tiempo. Sintió que los miembros de ella se aflojaban, que sus manos se deslizaban débilmente por su espalda, y depositó un beso suave sobre su hombro. Se tumbó de espaldas, arrastrándola consigo de modo que quedó tendida sobre su pecho. Le acarició el pelo y murmuró:

—Ha sido un día interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Y valla que ha sido un dia interesante no les parece? jejej<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**bye**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello jeje Happy Valentine's Day**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 21**

—Ha sido un día interesante.

Ella consiguió emitir una débil risa.

—A pesar de todo.

Estaban pegajosos, exhaustos, y seguramente locos, pensó. Ciertamente, era una locura que se sintiera tan feliz, tan a gusto, cuando todo a su alrededor era un desastre. Podría haberle dicho que nunca había intimado tan rápidamente con un hombre. O que nunca se había sentido tan en sintonía, tan cerca de nadie, como con él. Pero eso parecía ser lo de menos. Lo que estaba pasando entre ellos estaba simplemente sucediendo. Abriendo los ojos, observó la piedra, que reposaba sobre la cómoda rayada. ¿Resplandecía?, se preguntó. ¿O era simplemente un efecto de la luz de la habitación? ¿Qué poder tenía en realidad, más allá de su valor material? A fin de cuentas, era sólo carbono mezclado con algunos elementos que le daban aquella extraña e intensa coloración. Crecía en la tierra, formaba parte de la tierra, y había sido arrancado en otro tiempo de ella por unas manos humanas. Y antaño había reposado sobre las manos de un dios.

La segunda piedra era el conocimiento, pensó, y cerró los ojos. Quizás algunas cosas sólo las conocía el corazón.

—Necesitas dormir —dijo Jasper suavemente. El tono de su voz hizo preguntarse a Alice hacia dónde habría vagado su mente.

—Puede ser —se apartó de él y se tendió boca abajo, atravesada en la cama—. Mi cuerpo está cansado, pero no puedo apagar mi cabeza —se rió otra vez—. O no puedo ahora que soy capaz de pensar otra vez. Hacer el amor contigo es como un lavado de cerebro.

—Menudo cumplido —Jasper se sentó y pasó una mano por su hombro y por su espalda, hasta detenerse junto a la curva sutil de su trasero. Intrigado, achicó los ojos y se inclinó hacia ella. Luego sonrió—. Bonito tatuaje, preciosa.

Ella sonrió contra la colcha caliente y revuelta.

—Gracias. A mí me gusta —hizo una mueca cuando él encendió la lámpara de la mesilla—. ¡Eh! ¡Apaga la luz!

—Sólo quiero verlo mejor —divertido, pasó el pulgar por la colorida figura dibujada en su trasero—. Un grifo.

—Buen ojo.

—Símbolo de fortaleza... y vigilancia.

Ella giró la cabeza y la ladeó para poder ver su cara.

—Sabes unas cosas de lo más extraño, Jasper. Pero, sí, por eso lo elegí. A Rosalie se le ocurrió que las tres nos hiciéramos un tatuaje para celebrar la graduación. Nos fuimos un fin de semana a Nueva York y cada una se hizo un tatuaje en el trasero—su sonrisa se desvaneció al pensar en sus amigas, cuyo recuerdo le pesaba en el corazón—. Fue un fin de semana sensacional. Hicimos que Bella se lo hiciera la primera, para que no se echara para atrás. Ella eligió un unicornio. Es muy propio de ella. Oh, Dios...

—Vamos, intenta desconectar —Jasper temía que se echara a llorar—. Que nosotros sepamos, está bien. No tiene sentido angustiarse de antemano —continuó, masajeando los músculos de la espalda de Alice—. Bastante tenemos con lo nuestro. Dentro de un par de horas tendremos que levantarnos y largarnos de aquí, a ver si podemos llamar a Rosallie.

—Está bien —ella intentó refrenarse, poner la emoción en un rincón—.Tal vez...

—¿Hacías fondo en la universidad?

—¿Eh?

Aquel súbito cambio de tema consiguió lo que Jasper pretendía. La distrajo de sus preocupaciones.

—¿Hacías fondo? Tienes cuerpo para ello, y velocidad.

—Sí, corría los mil quinientos. Nunca me gustaron los relevos. No se me da bien trabajar en equipo.

—Los mil quinientos, ¿eh? —Jasper se tumbó sobre ella y, sonriendo, trazó con la punta de un dedo la curva de su pecho—. Tendrás mucha resistencia.

Ella alzó las cejas.

—Sí.

—Y fuerza —se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella.

—Desde luego.

Jasper bajó la cabeza y jugueteó con sus labios.

—Y seguro que sabes cómo dosificar tus fuerzas para tener fuelle para el empujón final.

—Puedes apostar a que sí.

—Qué bien —él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja—. Porque esta vez voy a ser yo quien dosifique las fuerzas. ¿Conoces ese dicho, Alice? ¿Ese que dice que con paso lento y firme, se gana la carrera?

—Alguna vez lo he oído.

—¿Por qué no lo comprobamos? —sugirió él, y se apoderó de su boca.

Esta vez, Alice se durmió, tal y como Jasper esperaba. Boca abajo otra vez, pensó Jasper mientras la observaba, atravesada sobre la cama. Le acarició el pelo. No parecía cansarse de tocarla, ni recordaba haber sentido nunca aquella necesidad de tocar y acariciar. Sólo un roce en el hombro, un entrelazar de los dedos. Tenía miedo de ponerse ridiculamente sentimental, y se alegraba de que ella se hubiera dormido. A un hombre con reputación de cínico y duro, no le gustaba que lo vieran babeando como un cachorro sobre una mujer dormida.

Deseaba hacer de nuevo el amor con ella. Eso, al menos, era comprensible. Perderse en el sexo: en el sexo ardiente y sudoroso, o en el lento y dulce. Sabía que ella aceptaría, si se lo pedía. Podía despertarla, excitarla antes de que se despejara. Se abriría para él, lo recibiría en su interior, cabalgaría con él. Pero necesitaba dormir. Tenía sombras bajo los ojos. Bajo aquellos ojos oscuros, oscuros y hechiceros. Y, cuando el arrebol de la pasión abandonaba su piel, el cansancio hacía palidecer sus mejillas. Tenía los pómulos muy marcados, definidos por una curva de piel sedosa.

Jasper se tocó los ojos. «Escúchate», pensó. En cuanto se descuidara, estaría componiendo odas o algo igualmente bochornoso. Así que la apartó ligeramente con el codo y se puso cómodo. Dormiría una hora, pensó, ajustando su reloj interno. Luego, volverían a poner los pies en la tierra.

Cerró los ojos y se desconectó.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les ha parecido? jej<strong>

**dejenme sus opinion en un reviews**

**byee**


	22. Chapter 22

**hello hello ke tal stan? jeje espero ke bien**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 22**

A Alice la despertó un ruido de lluvia que le recordó las mañanas indolentes y los aguaceros de verano, cuando, acurrucada en la almohada, pasaba de sueño a sueño.

Eso hizo, sumiéndose de nuevo en el sueño.

El caballo saltaba sobre un estrecho arroyo en el que el agua somera brillaba, azul. Su corazón saltaba con él, y ella se aferraba con más fuerza al hombre. Olía a cuero y a sudor. A su alrededor, los oteros se alzaban como pálidos soldados al cielo incendiado por un enorme sol blanco. El calor era inmenso.

Él iba de negro, pero no era su caballero. La cara era la misma, la cara de Jasper, pero aparecía ensombrecida por un sombrero negro de ala ancha. Una cartuchera le colgaba de las caderas, en lugar de una espada plateada.

La tierra yerma se extendía ante ellos, ancha como el mar, con olas de roca, afiladas como cuchillos. Un mal paso y su sangre mancharía el suelo. Él, sin embargo, seguía cabalgando temerariamente, y ella sentía sólo la excitación de la velocidad. Cuando él tiró de las riendas y se giró en la silla, ella se licuó en sus brazos, salió al encuentro de aquellos labios duros y exigentes, cuya avidez igualaba la suya. Le ofreció la piedra que palpitaba, llena de luz, como la llama azul del fuego más intenso.

—Su lugar está con las otras. El amor necesita el conocimiento, y ambos necesitan generosidad.

Él tomó la piedra y se la guardó en el bolsillo, sobre su corazón.

—Una busca a la otra. Las dos buscarán a la tercera —los ojos de él se iluminaron—.Y tu sitio está conmigo.

A la sombra de una roca, la serpiente se irguió, siseó su amenaza. Atacó.

Alice se incorporó en la cama con un grito estrangulado en la garganta. Se llevó las manos al pecho y se tambaleó, atrapada todavía en el abismo del sueño. La serpiente, pensó estremeciéndose. Una serpiente con ojos de hombre.

Dios. Procuró calmar su respiración y controlar sus temblores, y se preguntó por qué de pronto sus sueños eran tan nítidos, tan reales y extraños. En lugar de tenderse otra vez, agarró la camiseta de Jasper y se la puso. Estaba todavía aturdida, así que le costó un instante darse cuenta de que no era la lluvia lo que oía, sino una ducha. Y el mero hecho de constatar que él estaba al otro lado de la puerta, disipó los últimos jirones del miedo.

Su orgullo se fundaba en su capacidad para enfrentarse sola a cualquier situación. Pero nunca se había enfrentado a una como aquélla. Le consolaba saber que tenía alguien en quien apoyarse.

Sonrió y se frotó los ojos soñolientos. Jasper no la dejaría en la estacada, no le daría la espalda. Él permanecería a su lado. Y se enfrentaría con ella a las bestias que estuvieran agazapadas en la maleza, a cualquier serpiente que se ocultara entra las sombras.

Se levantó y se pasó las manos por el pelo al tiempo que se abría la puerta del baño. Jasper salió seguido de una nube de vaho. Una toalla blanca le rodeaba la cintura, y las gotas de agua aún relucían sobre su piel. El pelo castaño, empapado y brillante le caía hasta los hombros, lanzando destellos de oro. Aún tenía que afeitarse.

Alice se quedó parada, con los párpados caídos, despeinada por el sueño, vestida únicamente con la camiseta arrugada de Jasper, cuyo dobladillo deshilachado le rozaba los muslos. Por un instante, sólo pudieron mirarse el uno al otro.

Estaba allí, tan real y vivo como ellos mismos en aquella mísera habitación. Y refulgía, brillante y lleno de vida como la piedra que los había llevado hasta allí. Jasper sacudió la cabeza como si saliera de un sueño. Tal vez de un sueño tan vivido y perturbador como el que había despertado a Alice Sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

—Esto es ridículo.

Ella cruzó los brazos y lo miró, ceñuda.

—Sí, lo es.

—No es lo que yo andaba buscando.

—¿Y crees que lo es para mí?

Él podía haberse sonreído al notar el tono ofendido de su voz, pero estaba demasiado ocupado frunciendo el ceño e intentando retirarse a la desesperada de lo que acababa de golpearle directo en el corazón.

—No era más que un jodido trabajo.

—Nadie te ha pedido que sea otra cosa.

Él achicó los ojos y dio un paso adelante con expresión retadora.

—Pero es otra cosa.

—Sí —ella bajó las manos y alzó la barbilla—. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo —Jasper se acercó lentamente a la cómoda, recogió el diamante y volvió a dejarlo—. Pensaba que sólo eran las circunstancias, pero no es verdad —se dio la vuelta y observó su semblante—. Habría ocurrido de todos modos.

El corazón de Alice comenzaba a aquietarse, sus latidos se hacían más densos.

—Yo también lo creo.

—Está bien —asintió él, afirmando los pies—. Dilo tú primero.

—No —ella frunció los labios—. Tú.

—Maldita sea —se pasó la mano por el pelo mojado y se sintió un tonto—. Está bien, está bien —masculló, aunque ella esperaba pacientemente, sin decir nada. Los nervios le cosquilleaban bajo la piel, sus músculos se tensaban como alambres, pero la miró fijamente a los ojos—. Te quiero —ella respondió rompiendo a reír a carcajadas. Jasper apretó los dientes hasta que empezó a vibrarle un músculo en la mandíbula—. Si crees que puedes tomarme por un pardillo, nena, te equivocas.

—Perdona —ella sofocó otra risotada—. Es que parecías tan hecho polvo, tan mosqueado... Tu romanticismo me mata.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que quieres que te lo cante?

—Puede que más tarde —se echó a reír otra vez, y su risa llenó la habitación—. Por ahora voy a dejarte en paz. Yo también te quiero. ¿Mejor así?

El estómago helado de Jasper comenzó a derretirse.

—Podías intentar ser un poco más seria. No creo que esto sea para reírse.

—Míranos —ella se tapó la boca con la mano y se sentó a los pies de la cama—. Si no es para reírse, no sé para qué es.

Ahí lo había pillado. Sus labios se curvaron con determinación.

—Está bien, preciosa, voy a tener que borrarte esa sonrisa de la cara.

—Vamos a ver cómo se las apaña un tipo duro como tú.

Alice sonreía como una tonta cuando Jasper la empujó sobre la cama y se tumbó sobre ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola ke les ha parecido el capi? espero les haya gustado¿<strong>

**recuerden dejarme reviews**

**byee jeje**


	23. Chapter 23

**hello mis lectores jeje ke tal stan?**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 23**

Tenía que aprender a delegar en él en ciertas cuestiones, se dijo Alice En eso consistía un compromiso, una relación. El hecho era que Jasper tenía más experiencia en situaciones como aquélla. Ella era una persona razonable, se dijo, una persona que podía seguir instrucciones y aceptar consejos.

—Vamos, Jasper, ¿tengo que esperar a que llegues a los confines de Mongolia para hacer una absurda llamada?

Él le lanzó una mirada. Llevaba exactamente diez minutos al volante. Le extrañaba que ella hubiera tardado tanto en quejarse. Estaba preocupada, se dijo. Las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido muy duras. Debía tener paciencia.

Y un cuerno.

—Si tocas ese teléfono antes de que te lo diga, lo tiro por la ventana.

Ella tamborileó con los dedos sobre el pequeño teléfono móvil que tenía en la mano.

—Contéstame a una pregunta. ¿Cómo van a localizarnos a través del móvil? Estamos en mitad de la nada.

—Estamos a menos de media hora de Washington. Y te sorprendería ver lo que pueden localizar.

De acuerdo, tal vez tampoco él estaba seguro de si eso podía hacerse, pero le parecía posible. Si el teléfono de la amiga de Alice estaba intervenido, y los que lo habían hecho disponían de medios técnicos, no le parecía descabellado que la frecuencia de su móvil dejara algún tipo de rastro. Y él no quería dejar ningún rastro.

—¿Cómo?

Jasper había temido que se lo preguntara.

—Mira, esa cosa es esencialmente un radiotransmisor, ¿no?

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—Las radios tienen frecuencias. Se sintonizan en una frecuencia, ¿no es así? —explicó, y se alegró de que ella frunciera los labios y se quedara pensando—. Además, quiero que nos alejemos un poco del motel. Si el FBI nos está siguiendo la pista, preferiría que no nos encontraran.

—¿Y por qué iba a seguirnos la pista el FBI?

—Es sólo un ejemplo —Jasper deseó darse de cabezadas contra el volante—. Espera un poco, Alice. Espera un poco.

Ella intentaba hacerlo, intentaba recordarse que, a fin de cuentas, sólo había pasado un día. Un solo día. Pero su vida había cambiado en tan breve espacio de tiempo.

—Al menos podías decirme dónde vamos.

—Voy a tomar la 15, hacia el norte, en dirección a Pennsylvania.

—¿Pennsylvania?

—Cuando lleguemos allí, podrás llamar. Después nos dirigiremos al sureste, hacia Baltimore —le lanzó otra mirada—. Si los Os juegan en casa, podemos ir al partido.

—¿Quieres ir al béisbol?

—Eh, que hoy es Cuatro de Julio. Béisbol, cerveza, desfiles y fuegos artificiales. Algunas cosas son sagradas.

—Yo soy fan de los Yankis.

—Lógico. Pero lo que importa es que un estadio es un buen sitio para perderse durante un par de horas. Un buen sitio para encontrarse, si es que consigues contactar con Rosalie.

—¿Rosalie en un partido de béisbol? —Ella soltó un soplido—. Sí, ya.

—Es una buena tapadera —comenzó a decir él, y frunció el ceño—. ¿Tu amiga tiene algo contra el deporte nacional?

—A Rosalie no le interesan mucho los deportes. Pero un desfile de alta costura o una buena ópera...

Ahora fue él quien soltó un soplido.

—¿Y son amigas?

—Eh, que yo he ido a la ópera.

—¿Encadenada?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Prácticamente. Sí, somos amigas —dejó escapar un suspiro—. Supongo que, a simple vista, es difícil entender por qué. La empollona, el chicazo y la princesa. Pero encajamos.

—Háblame de ellas. Empieza por Bella, ya que fue ella quien empezó todo esto.

—Está bien —ella respiró hondo y contempló pasar el paisaje. Pedacitos de campo, llenos de árboles y de colinas ondulantes—. Es preciosa, muy delicada. Morena, de ojos castaños, con la piel como pétalos de rosa. Siente debilidad por las cosas bonitas, por las chucherías absurdas y bonitas, como los elefantes. Los colecciona. Yo le regalé uno labrado en esteatita por su cumpleaños, el mes pasado —al recordar lo normal que era todo entonces, lo sencillo que era todo, frunció los labios—. Le gustan las películas antiguas, sobre todo las de cine negro, y a veces es un poco soñadora. Pero es muy seria. En la universidad, era la única de las tres que sabía exactamente qué quería y se esforzaba por conseguirlo.

Bella empezaba a gustarle, pensó Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>jeje espero les haya gustado jeje<strong>

**espero reviews**

**byee**


	24. Chapter 24

**espero les guste**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 24**

—Háblame de ellas. Empieza por Bella, ya que fue ella quien empezó todo esto.

—Está bien —ella respiró hondo y contempló pasar el paisaje. Pedacitos de campo, llenos de árboles y de colinas ondulantes—. Es preciosa, muy delicada. Morena, de ojos castaños, con la piel como pétalos de rosa. Siente debilidad por las cosas bonitas, por las chucherías absurdas y bonitas, como los elefantes. Los colecciona. Yo le regalé uno labrado en esteatita por su cumpleaños, el mes pasado —al recordar lo normal que era todo entonces, lo sencillo que era todo, frunció los labios—. Le gustan las películas antiguas, sobre todo las de cine negro, y a veces es un poco soñadora. Pero es muy seria. En la universidad, era la única de las tres que sabía exactamente qué quería y se esforzaba por conseguirlo.

Bella empezaba a gustarle, pensó Jasper.

—¿Y qué quería?

—Dedicarse a la gemología. Le fascinaban las piedras, los minerales. No sólo las piedras preciosas. Siempre hablamos de irnos a París un par de semanas, pero el año pasado acabamos en Arizona, buscando minerales. Bella se lo pasó en grande. Y ha tenido una vida muy triste. Su padre murió cuando era niña. Era tratante de antigüedades. Ésa es otra debilidad de Bella, las cosas viejas y bonitas. En cualquier caso, adoraba a su padre. Su madre intentó conservar el negocio, pero debía de resultarle muy duro. Vivían en Connecticut. Todavía se le nota el acento de Nueva Inglaterra. Es muy refinada —guardó silencio un momento, intentando sobreponerse a la angustia—. Su madre volvió a casarse unos años después, vendió el negocio y se mudó a Washington. Bella le tenía mucho cariño a su padrastro. Él la trataba bien, le transmitió su interés por las gemas. A eso se dedicaba. Y la envió a la universidad. Su madre murió cuando ella estaba en la facultad. En un accidente de coche. Fueron momentos muy duros para Bella. Su padrastro murió poco después.

—Es duro perder a gente a diestro y siniestro.

—Sí —ella miró a Jasper, recordó que él había perdido a su padre, a su madre y a su hermano—.Yo nunca he perdido a nadie.

Él adivinó lo que estaba pensando y se encogió de hombros.

—Se sale adelante. Uno se acostumbra. ¿No le pasó eso a Bella?

—Sí, pero la dejó marcada. Esas cosas dejan cicatrices, Jasper.

—Se puede vivir con cicatrices.

Alice comprendió que no quería hablar del tema y se puso a mirar el paisaje.

—Su padrastro le dejó un porcentaje del negocio. Lo cual no les hizo mucha gracia a esos capullos.

—Ah, sí, los capullos.

—Thomas y Timothy Salvini. Son gemelos, por cierto. Idénticos. Unos tipos muy finos, con trajes caros y cortes de pelo de cien pavos.

—Razón de más para que no me gusten —comentó Jasper—. Pero no es la principal.

—No. A mí nunca me ha gustado su actitud. Hacia Bella y hacia las mujeres en general. Bella los consideró su familia desde el principio, pero el sentimiento no era mutuo. Timothy se portaba particularmente mal con ella. Tengo la impresión de que, hasta que su padre murió, casi no le hacían caso. Luego, cuando ella heredó una parte de Salvini, se pusieron furiosos.

—¿Y qué es Salvini?

—Es su apellido, y el nombre de la empresa de gemología. Diseñan, compran y venden gemas y joyas en un sitio muy elegante, en Chevy Chase.

—Salvini... No lo conozco, pero, claro, tampoco suelo comprar joyas.

—Venden algunas alucinantes. Sobre todo, las que diseña Bella. Y asesoran a fundaciones y museos. De eso también se encarga Bella. Aunque lo que de verdad le gusta es el diseño.

—Si Bella se encarga del diseño y del asesora—miento, ¿qué hacen sus hermanastros?

—Thomas se ocupa de la gerencia: la contabilidad, las ventas... Viaja mucho, en busca de proveedores de piedras preciosas. Timothy trabaja en el laboratorio cuando le conviene, y le gusta pasearse por la sala de exposición, dándose importancia —inquieta, extendió la mano para tocar los botones del estéreo, pero Jasper le apartó la mano.

—Quieta.

—No te gusta que toquen tus juguetes, ¿eh? —masculló ella—. En fin, Salvini es una empresa muy pija, con mucho renombre. Gracias a sus contactos con el Smithsonian, les dieron el trabajo de las tres Estrellas. Bella se puso loca de contento cuando recibió el encargo. Estaba deseando tener las piedras en sus manos, ponerlas bajo esas máquinas que ella usa. Los nosecuantómetros y los queseyoscopios que tiene en el laboratorio.

—Entonces, tenía que verificar su autenticidad y tasar su valor.

—Sí. Se moría de ganas de que las viéramos, así que Rosalie y yo nos pasamos por allí la semana pasada. Ésa fue la primera vez que las vi, pero casi me parecieron familiares. Eran espectaculares, casi irreales, pero, aun así, familiares. Supongo que es porque Bella nos había hablado mucho de ellas —giró los hombros para sacudirse aquella sensación, y el recuerdo de sus sueños—. Tú has visto una, la has tocado. Es maravilloso. Pero ver las tres juntas... Se te para el corazón.

—A mí me parece que a alguien le pararon la conciencia. Si Bella es tan honesta como dices...

Alice lo interrumpió.

—Lo es.

—Entonces, habrá que echarles un vistazo a sus hermanastros.

Ella alzó las cejas.

—¿Habrán tenido valor suficiente para robar las tres Estrellas? —se preguntó—. ¿Será por eso por lo que Ralph estaba chantajeando a uno de ellos, y no por el juego?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —luego sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, contestando a su propia pregunta—. No puede ser. Los pagos empezaron hace meses, y Salvini recibió el encargo hace muy poco.

—Exacto.

Ella se quedó pensándolo un poco más.

—Pero tal vez estuvieran planeando robar las Estrellas. Si se hubieran largado con ellas, habrían destruido su negocio..., el negocio que a su padre le costó levantar toda una vida —añadió lentamente—. Y eso habría destrozado a Bella. Ella haría cualquier cosa para impedir que eso ocurriera.

—Como, por ejemplo, enviar las piedras a las dos personas de las que más se fía.

—Sí... y enfrentarse a sus hermanastros. Sola —sintió que el miedo le ceñía la garganta—. Jasper...

—Utiliza la lógica —replicó él ásperamente, intentando contener el temblor de la voz de Alice.—. Si esos tipos están metidos en esto, y yo diría que así es, eso significa que tienen un cliente, un comprador. Y necesitan las tres Estrellas. Ella está a salvo mientras no las consigan. Está a salvo mientras nosotros estemos fuera de su alcance.

—Pero estarán desesperados. Puede que la estén reteniendo en alguna parte. Puede que le hayan hecho daño. Puede que la hayan matado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado jeje ste capi me gusta por la descripcion de Alice acerca de Rose y Bella jeje ustedes ke opinan? jeje<strong>

**espero reviews**

**byee**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola hola jeje spero les guzte el capii**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 25**

—Sí... y enfrentarse a sus hermanastros. Sola —sintió que el miedo le ceñía la garganta—. Jasper...

—Utiliza la lógica —replicó él ásperamente, intentando contener el temblor de la voz de Alice.—. Si esos tipos están metidos en esto, y yo diría que así es, eso significa que tienen un cliente, un comprador. Y necesitan las tres Estrellas. Ella está a salvo mientras no las consigan. Está a salvo mientras nosotros estemos fuera de su alcance.

—Pero estarán desesperados. Puede que la estén reteniendo en alguna parte. Puede que le hayan hecho daño. Puede que la hayan matado.

—Sí, pero de eso a matarla hay un buen trecho. La necesitan viva, Alice, hasta que consigan los tres diamantes. Y, por lo que acabas de contarme, tu amiga puede que tenga un lado frágil, y puede que sea ingenua, pero no es tonta.

—No, no lo es —intentando dominarse, Alice miró el teléfono que tenía sobre el regazo. La llamada, se dijo, no era sólo un riesgo para ella, sino para todos ellos—. Si quieres seguir hasta Nueva York antes de que use esto, no me importa.

Él extendió un brazo y le apretó la mano.

—No vamos a ir al estadio de los Yankis, por más que te empeñes.

—Ahora no estoy en deuda contigo sólo por mí. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Estoy en deuda contigo por Bella, y también por Rosalie. Las he puesto en tus manos, Jasper.

Él retiró la mano y agarró con fuerza el volante.

—No te pongas sentimental, cariño. Me saca de quicio.

—Te quiero.

El corazón de Jasper describió un salto mortal en su pecho, haciéndole suspirar.

—Demonios. Ahora supongo que querrás que yo también te lo diga.

—Supongo que sí.

—Te quiero. ¿Qué significa M.B.?

Ella sonrió, como él esperaba.

—Mira, Jasper, la pasión y las declaraciones de amor son una cosa, pero aún no te conozco lo suficiente para decirte eso.

—Martha Bane. Estoy convencido de que es Martha Bane.

Ella dejó escapar un soplido.

—Te equivocas. Has perdido este asalto. Espero que la próxima vez tengas más suerte.

Tenía que haber una partida de nacimiento en alguna parte, pensó él. Y él sabía cómo buscarla.

—Está bien. Háblame de Rosalie.

—Rose es una chica complicada. Es absoluta, increíblemente guapa. Y no exagero. He visto a hombres maduros convertirse en bobos balbuceantes con sólo un destello de sus ojos azules.

—Estoy deseando conocerla.

—Seguramente tendrás que tragarte tus palabras, pero no importa, no soy celosa. Y eso que es un fastidio ver cómo se derriten los tíos en cuanto ven a Rosalie. Estuviste viendo las fotos de mi cartera cuando me registraste el bolso, ¿no?

—Sí, eché un vistazo.

—Pues hay un par en las que estamos las tres.

Él intentó recordar. Y prefirió no decirle que apenas se había fijado en la rubia, ni en la morena. La de pelo corto era la que le había llamado la atención.

—La rubia..., ésa que lleva un absurdo sombrero en una de las fotos.

—Sí, eso fue el año pasado, en ese viaje a Arizona. Nos la hizo un turista. En cualquier caso, Rosalie es preciosa y creció entre algodones. Y huérfana. Perdió a sus padres muy joven y se fue a vivir con una tía. Los Hale son asquerosamente ricos.

—Hale... Hale...—su mente giró en círculo—. ¿Los de los grandes almacenes?

—Los mismos. Son ricos, rancios, engreídos y pretenciosos. A Rosalie le encanta escandalizarlos. Esperaban que Rosalie acabara sus estudios en Radcliffe, hiciera el viaje preceptivo por Europa y se casara con algún tipo convenientemente rico, rancio y vanidoso. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a cooperar, y dado que tiene montones de dinero, le importa un comino lo que piense su familia —hizo una pausa, pensativa—. Pero creo que también le importaría un carajo si estuviera arruinada. A Rosalie no le importa el dinero. Disfruta de él, lo gasta a manos llenas, pero no siente respeto por él.

—La gente que trabaja para ganar dinero sí lo respeta.

—Rose no es una de esas ricachonas que no hacen más que crear fundaciones —dijo Alice, poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva—. Pero no le importa lo que piense la gente de ella. Hace muchas obras benéficas..., pero discretamente. Para ella, es un asunto privado. Es una de las personas más generosas que conozco. Y es muy leal. Pero también es contradictoria y caprichosa. Cuando se le antoja, desaparece unos días sin decirle nada a nadie. Simplemente, se va. A Roma..., o a Duluth. Simplemente, siente la necesidad de largarse. Tiene una casa al oeste de Maryland. Supongo que podría decirse que es una casa de campo, pero es pequeña y muy linda. Tiene un montón de terreno y está muy aislada. No hay teléfono, ni vecinos. Creo que este fin de semana pensaba irse allí —cerró los ojos e intentó recordar—. No sé si sabría encontrar el sitio. Sólo he ido una vez, y conducía Bella En cuanto salgo de la ciudad, todas esas carreteras rurales me parecen la misma. Está en las montañas, cerca de un parque forestal.

—Puede que valga la pena averiguarlo. Ya veremos. ¿Acudiría a su familia si estuviera en un lío?

—Puede que en última instancia.

—¿A algún hombre?

—¿Para qué iba a depender de alguien que se derrite en cuanto ella sonríe? No, no acudiría a ningún hombre.

Jasper se quedó pensando en eso un momento y luego, recordando, parpadeó y sonrió.

—Rosalie Hale..., Miss Abril de la Liga de la Hiedra. Fue el sombrero de la foto lo que me despistó. Nunca olvidaría esa... cara.

—¿De veras? —dijo ella con la voz tan seca como el polvo, y se volvió a mirarlo por encima de las gafas de sol—. ¿Pasas mucho tiempo babeando encima de pósters de chicas, Withlock?

—Babeé con el de Miss Abril —reconoció él alegremente, y se pasó una mano por el corazón—. Dios mío, eres amiga de Miss Abril.

—Se llama Rosalie, y posó para ese póster hace años, cuando estábamos en la universidad. Lo hizo para pinchar a su familia.

—Alabado sea Dios. Creo que todavía tengo esa foto en alguna parte. Ahora tendré que mirarla más detenidamente. Qué cuerpo —recordó calurosamente—. Las mujeres así son un regalo para la humanidad.

—Quizá deberías apartarte al arcén para que tengamos un momento de reflexión.

Él la miró y sonrió.

—Vaya, Alice, tienes los ojos más verdes. Y decías que no eres celosa.

—No lo soy —normalmente—. Es una cuestión de dignidad. Estás teniendo pensamientos lascivos y repugnantes con mi mejor amiga.

—Repugnantes, no, lo prometo. Lascivos, quizá, pero no repugnantes —Jasper aguantó el puñetazo en el brazo sin rechistar—. Pero es a ti a quien quiero, cielo.

—Cállate.

—¿Crees que me firmará la foto? Puede que encima de...

—Te lo advierto.

Una broma era una broma, pensó Jasper, pero no había que tentar la suerte. Salió de la 15 y se dirigió hacia el este.

—Espera, creía que íbamos a Pennsylvania a llamar.

—Acabas de decir que Rosalie tiene una casa al oeste de Maryland. No sería sensato dirigirse hacia allí en este momento. Cambio de planes. Vamos a ir primero a Baltimore. Adelante, haz esa llamada. Creo que nos hemos despedido para siempre de nuestro pequeño paraíso en el motel —le sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la mano—. No te preocupes, cielo, encontraremos otro.

—Pero no será igual. Espero —añadió, y marcó atropelladamente—. Está sonando.

—Date prisa, y no le digas dónde estás. Dile sólo que vaya a un sitio público, a una cabina, y que te llame.

—Yo... —lanzó una maldición—. Su contestador. Me lo temía —se golpeó con impaciencia la rodilla con el puño mientras la voz grabada de Rosalie fluía a través del aparato—. Rosalie, contesta, maldita sea. Es urgente. Si llamas para oír tus mensajes, no vuelvas a casa. No vayas a casa. Ve a una cabina pública y llámame al móvil. Estamos metidas en un lío. En un lío muy gordo.

—Cuelga, Alice.

—Oh, Dios. Rose, ten cuidado. Llámame —desconectó y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro—. Estará en las montañas..., o a lo mejor se le ha antojado irse a Londres a pasar el puente. O estará en la playa, en las Bahamas. O... o tal vez la hayan encontrado.

—No parece fácil seguirle la pista. Yo me inclino por la primera opción —se desvió hacia la autopista interestatal, en dirección norte—. Vamos a dar unas cuantas vueltas. Luego pararemos a llenar el depósito. Y compraremos un mapa. Veremos si consigues recordar dónde está el escondite de Rosalie en las montañas.

La idea aplacó los nervios de Alice.

—Gracias.

—Conque es un sitio aislado, ¿eh?

—Sí, está en medio del bosque, y el bosque está en medio de la nada.

—Mmm. Supongo que no se paseará por allí desnuda —se echo a reír cuando ella le dio un puñetazo—. Sólo era una idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola ke tal vamos? jeje les agrado el capi?<strong>

**espero reviews**

**byee**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola hola ke tal vamos? jejeje espero ls gzte el capi**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 26**

Encontraron una gasolinera, y un mapa. Pararon a comer en un bar de camioneros, al lado de la autopista. Con el mapa extendido sobre la mesa, se pusieron manos a la obra.

—Bueno, sólo hay una media docena de parques forestales en la parte oeste de Maryland —comentó Jasper mientras pinchaba con el tenedor un trozo de carne—. ¿Te suena alguno?

—¿Qué diferencia hay? No son más que árboles.

—Eres una auténtica urbanita, ¿eh?

Ella se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco a su sándwich de jamón.

—¿Tú no?

—Supongo que sí. Nunca he podido entender por qué la gente quiere vivir en el bosque, o en las montañas. Quiero decir... ¿dónde comen?

—En casa.

Se miraron el uno al otro y sacudieron la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Y por las noches también —continuó—. ¿Y dónde van cuando quieren divertirse, o relajarse un rato después del trabajo? Al jardín. Es horripilante.

—Nada de gente, ni de tráfico, ni de restaurantes, ni cines. Nada de vida.

—Lo mismo pienso yo. Pero está claro que nuestra amiga Rosalie, no.

—Mi amiga Rosalie —dijo ella arqueando una ceja—.A ella le gusta la soledad. Y los huertos.

—¿Los huertos? ¿Tomates y esas cosas?

—Sí, y flores. En cuanto se levanta se pone a escarbar en la tierra, a plantar cosas... No sé, petunias y cosas así. A mí me gustan las flores, pero no hay más que comprarlas. Nadie dice que haya que plantarlas. En el, bosque había ciervos. Eso era tremendo —recordó—. Bella disfrutó de lo lindo. Está bien para un par de días, pero allá arriba ni siquiera tiene tele.

—Qué espanto.

—Ni que lo digas. Lo único que hace es escuchar CD's y fundirse con la naturaleza. Hay una tiendita, pero está por lo menos a ocho kilómetros de distancia. Se puede comprar pan y leche, y también clavos y cosas así. Creo que también había un banco y una oficina de correos.

—¿Cómo se llamaba el sitio?

—No lo sé.

—Intenta imaginarte la ruta, más o menos. Supongo que subiríais por la 270.

—Sí, y luego tomamos la 70 cerca de... ¿cómo era? Frederick. Estaba un poco amodorrada. Creo que hasta me dormí. El viaje se hace interminable.

—Supongo que pararíais —insistió él—. Las chicas, cuando viajan, hacen un montón de paradas.

—¿Eso es una puntada?

—No, es un hecho. ¿Dónde parasteis? ¿Qué hicisteis?

—Paramos en algún sitio junto a la tenía hambre. Quería parar en un sitio de comida rápida —cerró los ojos, intentando recordar.

—_Sigues comiendo como una adolescente, Alice._

—_¿Y qué?_

—_¿Por qué no pruebas una ensalada, para variar?_

—_Porque un día sin patatas fritas, es un día perdido y triste._

Sonrió al recordar cómo había alzado Bella los ojos al cielo y se había echado a reír.

—Oh, espera. Tomamos algo rápido, pero luego Bella vio el cartel de un sitio de antigüedades. Un sitio enorme como un establo. Se puso como loca y se empeñó en ir a verlo. Estaba lejos de la autopista y tenía un absurdo nombre rural. ¿Cómo era? —se esforzó por recordarlo—. Rabbit Hutch, Chicken Coop... No, no, no era así. Trout Stream... ¡Beaver Creek! —recordó—. Paramos a ver antigüedades en un enorme mercadillo, en Beaver Creek. Se habría pasado allí el fin de semana entero si no me la hubiera llevado a rastras. Compró un cuenco y una jarra para Rosalie, para agradecerle la invitación. Yo le compré una mecedora para el porche. Nos costó un montón meterla en el coche de Bella.

—Está bien —asintiendo, él dobló el mapa—. Acabaremos de comer y luego nos iremos a Beaver Creek. Después, ya veremos qué hacemos.

Más tarde, cuando estaban en el aparcamiento del almacén de antigüedades, Alice bebió un sorbo de una lata de refresco y, al recordar que había hecho lo mismo en aquel viaje con Bella, confió en que su memoria se despertara.

—Sé que volvimos a la 70. Bella no paraba de hablar de cristalería... De cristalería de la época de la Gran Depresión. Decía que iba a volver y a comprar la tienda entera. Quería también una mesa, y estaba cabreada por no haber podido llevársela. Yo gané la apuesta de la música.

—¿La qué?

—La apuesta de la música. A Bella le gusta la clásica. Ya sabes, Beethoven y esas cosas. Cuando salimos de viaje en coche, tiramos una moneda al aire para ver quién elige la música. Gané yo, así que pusimos a Aerosmith.

—Creo que estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Esto empieza a darme miedo —se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un rápido beso—. ¿Qué llevaba puesto ella?

—¿Por qué de pronto tienes tanto interés por saber cómo visten mis amigas?

—Sólo quiero que lo recuerdes todo. Completar la fotografía. Cuanto más detalles haya, más clara estará.

—Ah, ya entiendo —apaciguada, ella frunció los labios y observó el cielo—. Llevaba pantalones de vestir, de un color parecido al beige. Bella huye de los colores vivos. Rosalie siempre se está metiendo con ella por eso. Una blusa de seda muy bien cortada, de un color rosa pálido. Llevaba unos pendientes preciosos. Los había hecho ella. Grandes pedazos de cuarzo rosa. Yo me los probé mientras ella conducía. Pero no me sentaban bien.

—Claro, con ese pelo...

—Eso es un mito. Las morenas de pelo corto podemos ir de rosa. Dejamos la autopista interestatal y tomamos una carretera que iba hacia el oeste. No me acuerdo del número, Jasper. Bella se lo sabía de memoria. Lo llevábamos escrito, pero no hizo falta que le diera indicaciones.

Él consultó el mapa.

—La 68 se dirige al oeste a partir de Hagerstown. Vamos a ver si te resulta familiar.

—Sé que estaba a un par de horas de aquí —dijo ella mientras volvían a montarse en el coche—. Puedo conducir un rato, si quieres.

—No, no puedes.

Ella paseó la mirada por el coche, notando que la puerta trasera estaba sujeta con un alambre.

—No tendrás miedo por este cacharro, ¿no, Jasper?

Él apretó la mandíbula. Aquel cacharro había sido, hasta hacía muy poco, su único amor verdadero.

—Hay más posibilidades de que recuerdes si nos ceñimos al plan.

—Está bien —ella estiró las piernas mientras salían del aparcamiento—. ¿Nunca has pensado en darle una mano de pintura?

—Este coche tiene carácter tal y como está. Y lo que cuenta es lo que hay debajo del capó, no las apariencias.

—Lo que hay debajo del capó —dijo ella, y lanzó una mirada al equipo de música—. Y en el salpicadero. Apuesto a que ese chisme te costó cuatro de los grandes.

—Me gusta la música. ¿Qué me dices de ese Tinkertoy que llevas tú?

—Mi MG es todo un clásico.

—Es un coche de juguete. Hay que doblar las piernas para meterse detrás del volante.

—Por lo menos, cuando aparco, no es como si atracara un buque en el puerto.

—Presta atención a la carretera, ¿quieres?

—Ya lo hago —ella le ofreció el resto de su refresco—. Sé que lo parece, pero no vives en este coche, ¿verdad?

—Cuando hace falta, sí. Si no, tengo un sitio en la avenida Massachusetts. Un par de habitaciones.

Muebles polvorientos, pensó. Montañas de libros, pero sin alma. Nada de raíces, nada que no pudiera dejar atrás sin pensarlo dos veces. Así había sido toda su vida, hasta el día anterior.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con ella?, pensó de pronto. Su vida no tenía cimientos. No había nada sobre lo que construir. No tenía nada que ofrecerle.

Ella tenía amigos, familia, un negocio que había levantado con sus propias manos. ¿Qué tenían en común, aparte del atolladero en el que estaban, gustos musicales parecidos y preferencia por la vida urbana?

Y el hecho de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo. Notó que estaba concentrada. Inclinada hacia delante en el asiento, miraba ceñuda por la ventanilla, intentando reconocer algún mojón del paisaje.

No era guapa, pensó. Podía estar ciego de amor, pero nunca le habría aplicado un término tan simple. Aquella cara extraña y zorruna llamaba la atención..., la de los hombres, al menos. Era atractiva, única, con aquel contraste de planos y ángulos y la curva exuberante de la boca. Su cuerpo estaba hecho para la velocidad y el movimiento, más que para la fantasía. Sin embargo, él se había perdido en aquel cuerpo, en ella. Era consciente de que, al conocerla, su vida había dado un giro, pero ignoraba dónde los llevaría aquel camino.

—Éste es el camino —ella se giró y le lanzó una sonrisa radiante que a Jasper le paró el corazón—. Estoy segura.

Él pisó el acelerador. Al menos, uno de ellos estaba seguro, pensó

* * *

><p><strong>hehe ke opinan? sera ke encontraran la cabaña de Rose? jeje<strong>

**dejenme reviews opinando jeje**

**byee**


	27. Chapter 27

**hola hola jeje ke tal van?**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 27**

La carretera atravesaba la montaña. Alice imaginaba que era una elegante obra de ingeniería, pero la ponía nerviosa. Sobre todo, todas aquellas señales que advertían de desprendimientos de rocas, y las paredes altas y aserradas de los precipicios a ambos lados de ellas.

Los ladrones eran previsibles, pensó, pero ¿quién podía predecir lo que haría la Madre Naturaleza? ¿Qué iba a impedirle enfurruñarse de repente y lanzar un par de peñascos contra el coche? Y, dado que el coche era tan grande que cabían ocho, era un blanco perfecto.

Alice miraba con recelo por la ventanilla, deseando que las rocas se estuvieran quietas hasta que hubieran cruzado el puerto.

Delante de ellos, las montañas se alzaban, ondulantes, con el verde exuberante del verano. El calor y la humedad se mezclaban, dejando el aire denso como sirope. Las ruedas zumbaban sobre la carretera.

De vez en cuando, Alice vislumbraba casas detrás de los árboles que flanqueaban la carretera, como si estuvieran escondidas a los ojos de los curiosos. Se preguntaba por aquellas casas apartadas, sin duda provistas de pulcros jardines custodiados por perros ladradores, adornadas con huertos y balancines y dotadas de terrazas con porches y patios para las barbacoas y las sillas de secuoya.

Era una forma de vivir, suponía. Pero había que atender el huerto y segar el césped. Ella jamás viviría en una casa. Los apartamentos se avenían mejor con su modo de vida. Para algunos, imaginaba, un apartamento era como un caja metida dentro de otra caja. Pero a ella siempre le había gustado disponer de su propio espacio y, al mismo tiempo, sentirse parte de la colmena. ¿De qué servía una pradera de césped y un balancín si no se tenían niños?

De pronto sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. ¿Había pensado alguna vez en tener hijos? En acunar a un niño, en verlo crecer, en atarle los cordones de los zapatos y sonarles la nariz...

Era Rosalie a quien le gustaban los niños, pensó. No es que a ella no le gustaran. Tenía un montón de primos que parecían empeñados en poblar el mundo, y Alice había ido muchas veces de visita a ver a un nuevo bebé, o jugado en el suelo con un crío, o le había tirado la pelota a un pequeño bateador en ciernes.

Suponía que no era lo mismo cuando el niño era tuyo. ¿Qué se sentía, pensó, teniendo un niño que apoyara su cabecita en tu hombro y bostezara, o que te tendiera las manos para que lo abrazaras? ¿Y qué demonios hacía pensando en críos en un momento como ése? Cansada, deslizó los dedos bajo las gafas de sol y se frotó los ojos. Luego lanzó una mirada pensativa a Jasper. ¿Qué pensaría él de los niños? se preguntó.

De pronto sintió que se ponía colorada y giró la cara hacia la ventanilla. «Idiota», se dijo. «Acabas de conocerlo y ya estás pensando en patucos y pañales».

Eso, pensó amargamente, le pasaba a una mujer cuando se colaba por un hombre. A una se le ablandaba el seso.

Entonces dejó escapar un grito que los sorprendió a ambos.

—¡Ahí! ¡Ésa es la salida! Ahí fue donde nos desviamos. Estoy segura.

—La próxima vez, pégame un tiro —sugirió Jasper mientras se desviaba hacia el carril de salida—. Puede que así no me dé un ataque al corazón.

—Lo siento.

Jasper tomó la salida y le dio tiempo para orientarse mientras salían a una carretera de dos carriles.

—A la izquierda —dijo ella al cabo de un momento—. Estoy casi segura de que fuimos a la izquierda.

—Está bien, de todos modos tengo que poner gasolina —se dirigió a la gasolinera más cercana y se detuvo junto a los surtidores—. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Alice?

—¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Te has quedado distraída un rato.

A ella le desconcertó que se hubiera dado cuenta. Se removió en el asiento y se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba concentrada, nada más.

—No, no es cierto —él puso una mano bajo su barbilla y volvió su cara hacia él—. Todo lo contrario —pasó el pulgar por sus labios—. No te preocupes. Encontraremos a tus amigas. Todo va a salir bien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sintió una oleada de vergüenza. Debía estar pensando en Rosalie y Bella, y, en vez de hacerlo, se ponía a soñar con bebés, como una idiota enamorada.

—Rosalie estará en su casa. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrarla.

—Sí, recuérdalo —Jasper se inclinó hacia delante y la besó suavemente—.Y ve a comprarme una chocolatina.

—La pasta la tienes tú.

—Ah, sí —él salió, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un puñado de billetes—. Gástate lo que quieras —dijo—, y cómprate una para ti también.

—Vaya, gracias, papá.

Él sonrió mientras Alice se alejaba contoneando sus estrechas caderas bajo el pantalón ceñido. «Vaya culo», pensó al tiempo que metía el surtidor en la abertura del depósito. No iba a cuestionar el giro del destino que la había hecho caer en su vida, y en su corazón. Pero se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría ella en hacerlo. La gente no se quedaba mucho tiempo con él. Iba y venía. Así era desde hacía tanto tiempo que había dejado de esperar que eso cambiara. Tal vez incluso había dejado de desearlo. Aun así, sabía que, si ella decidía largarse, jamás lo superaría. Así que tendría que asegurarse de que no se iba.

Mientras llenaba el depósito sediento del Olds, la vio salir de la tienda y acercarse a la máquina de refrescos. Y advirtió que no era él el único que la estaba mirando. Un chaval que estaba poniendo gasolina en una camioneta oxidada en el surtidor siguiente tampoco le quitaba ojo.

«No te lo reprocho, chaval», pensó Jasper. «Es un bombón, sí. Puede que cuando crezcas tengas suerte y encuentres una mujer así de perfecta para ti».

Y, bendiciendo su suerte, Jasper cerró la tapa del depósito y se acercó a Alice Ella tenía las manos llenas de chocolatinas y refrescos cuando la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un largo y apasionado beso. Cuando la soltó, Alice dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿Y eso?

—Porque puedo —se limitó a decir él, y se fue pavoneándose a pagar la gasolina.

Alice sacudió la cabeza y vio que el chaval estaba boquiabierto y que se le estaba saliendo la gasolina del depósito.

—Yo que tú no encendería una cerilla, chaval —le dijo al pasar a su lado, y se montó en el coche.

Cuando Jasper se reunió con ella, Alice, dejándose llevar por un impulso, hundió las manos entre su pelo y, atrayéndolo hacia sí, lo besó apasionadamente.

—Eso también porque puedo.

—Sí —Jasper creyó notar que le salía humo por las orejas—. Menuda pareja hacemos.

Tardó un momento en despejar la lujuria que le nublaba la mente y recordar cómo se giraba la llave. Divertida y emocionada por su reacción, Alice le tendió una chocolatina.

—¿Quieres?

Él dejó escapar un gruñido, tomó la chocolatina y le dio un mordisco.

—Mira la carretera —le dijo a ella—. Intenta encontrar algo que reconozcas.

—Sé que no estuvimos mucho tiempo en esta carretera —comenzó a decir ella—. Nos desviamos y dimos muchas vueltas por carreteras comarcales. Ya te he dicho que Bella se sabía el camino de memoria. ¡Bella...! —se llevó las manos a la boca al ocurrírsele una idea.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me estaba preguntando adonde iría. Si estuviera metida en un lío, si tuviera que huir, ¿adonde iría? —sus ojos se iluminaron y se giró para mirarlo—. Y tenía la respuesta delante de mis narices. Ella sabe cómo llegar a casa de Rosalie. Le encanta ese sitio. Allí se sentiría a salvo.

—Es posible —dijo él.

—No, no, seguro que iría a casa de una de nosotras —sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente—.Y a mí no ha podido encontrarme. Eso significa que habrá venido aquí. Puede que tomara un autobús o un tren, o que alquilara un coche —se animó un poco al pensarlo—. Sí, es lógico, y muy propio de ella. Están las dos aquí, en el bosque, sentadas, intentando averiguar qué hacer y preocupándose por mí.

Jasper también estaba preocupado por ella. Alice estaba poniendo todas sus esperanzas en una posibilidad incierta, pero Jasper no tenía valor para decírselo.

—Si están allí —dijo con cautela—, aún tenemos que encontrarlas. Piensa, intenta recordar.

—Está bien —ella escudriñó el paisaje con renovado entusiasmo—. Era primavera —dijo—. Era precioso. Todo estaba en flor: los cornejos, creo, y ese arbusto amarillo que parece de neón. Y unas cosas que Bella llamaba ciclamores. Había un vivero —recordó de pronto—. Bella quiso pararse para comprarle a Rosalie un arbolito o algo. Y yo le dije que primero teníamos que llegar allí y ver qué tenía.

—Entonces, tenemos que buscar un vivero.

—Tenía un nombre flipante —cerró los ojos un momento, intentando recordarlo—. Muy cursi. Estaba a la derecha de la carretera, y lleno de gente. Por eso no quise que paráramos. Habríamos tardado una eternidad. Capullos y Flores —dio una palmada al recordarlo—. Después de pasarlo, recorrimos unos dos kilómetros.

—Así me gusta —él la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la boca para besarla. Y los dos fruncieron el ceño al considerar aquel gesto. Él no había besado a una mujer en la mano en toda su vida.

Dentro del estómago de Alice, cobraron vida las mariposas. Aclarándose la garganta, puso una mano sobre su regazo.

—Bueno, eh... En todo caso, Rosalie y Bella volvieron al vivero. Yo me quedé en casa. Ellas se lo pasan bomba comprando. Lo que sea. Supuse que comprarían la tienda entera... y casi lo hicieron. Volvieron cargadas de bandejas de plástico llenas de flores, y de flores en tiestos, y con un par de arbustos. Rosalie tiene una camioneta en su casa. Me imagino lo que escribirían en la sección de estilo del Post si supieran que Rosalie Hale conduce una camioneta.

—¿A ella le importaría?

—Se partiría de risa. Pero esta casa es un secreto. Sus parientes, así llama ella a su familia, ni siquiera saben que la tiene.

—Eso nos conviene. Cuanta menos gente lo sepa, mejor —sus labios se curvaron cuando vio un indicador—. Ahí está el vivero, nena. Parece que el negocio va bien, incluso a estas alturas del año.

Alice se sintió encantada al ver la fila de camiones y coches estacionados a un lado de la carretera y el gentío que se paseaba alrededor de las mesas repletas de flores.

—Estarán de rebajas. Diez por ciento en ramilletes azules, blancos y rojos, los colores de la bandera.

—Que Dios bendiga América. ¿Un par de kilómetros más o menos, dijiste?

—Sí, y era a la derecha. De eso estoy segura.

—¿A ti no te gustan las flores?

—¿Qué? —Ella lo miró, distraída—. Sí, claro, están bien. Me gustan las que huelen. Ya sabes, como esas cosas, las clavellinas. No son empalagosas, y tampoco se marchitan a los dos días.

Él se echó a reír.

—Son flores fuertes. ¿Ese es el desvío?

—No..., creo que no. Es un poco más lejos —inclinándose hacia delante, Alice se puso a tamborilear con los dedos sobre el salpicadero—. Es ése de ahí, el siguiente. Estoy casi segura.

Jasper redujo la marcha y torció a la derecha. La carretera se alzaba y se curvaba. A su lado había cercas que la madreselva iba abrazando lentamente, y tras ellas vacas pastando.

—Creo que vamos bien —ella se mordió el labio—. Aquí todas las carreteras parecen iguales. Sembrados, rocas y árboles. ¿Cómo se entera la gente de dónde va?

—¿Se quedaron en esta carretera?

—No, Bella giró otra vez — ¿a la derecha o a la izquierda?, se preguntó—. Seguimos metiéndonos en el monte, y subiendo. Puede que aquí.

Él frenó y la dejó pensar. El cruce era angosto, flanqueado a un lado por una casa de piedra, en cuyo jardín, a la sombra de un arce moribundo, dormitaba un perro. Patos de cemento chapoteaban en la hierba.

—Podría ser aquí, a la izquierda. Lo siento, Jazz, estoy perdida.

—Mira, tenemos el depósito lleno de gasolina y bastante día por delante. No te preocupes.

Jasper torció a la izquierda y siguió avanzando despacio por la sinuosa carretera que subía y bajaba. Las casas estaban dispersas, y el maíz de los sembrados llegaba a la cintura. Allí donde acababan los campos de labor, tomaban el relevo los bosques, donde crecían árboles densos y verdes, arqueando sus ramas sobre la carretera hasta formar un túnel umbrío por el que pasaba el coche.

Al llegar a la cima de una colina, el mundo se abrió de pronto. Una repentina extensión de montes verdes y campos de cultivo ondulaba ante ellos.

—Sí. Bella estuvo a punto de estrellar el coche cuando llegamos a lo alto de esta colina. Si es que es la misma, claro —añadió—. Creo que pertenece al parque forestal. Se quedó alucinada cuando llegamos aquí.

Pero volvimos a desviarnos. Por uno de esos caminitos que cruzan el bosque.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Dime cuál quieres que probemos.

—En este momento, tu opinión vale tanto como la mía —ella se sentía inútil, estúpida—. Todo está distinto. Los árboles están en flor. Cuando nosotras vinimos, estaban retoñando.

—Probaremos por éste —decidió él, y, echando mentalmente una moneda al aire, giró a la derecha.

Tardaron sólo diez minutos en darse cuenta de que estaban perdidos, y otros diez en encontrar la salida y regresar a la carretera principal. Atravesaron un pueblo que Alice no recordaba y volvieron sobre sus pasos. Al cabo de una hora, Alice sintió que su paciencia empezaba a agotarse.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —le preguntó—. Hemos recorrido hasta el último camino en cien kilómetros a la redonda. Cada calle, cada carretera, cada camino de vacas. Voy a volverme loca.

—Mi oficio requiere paciencia. ¿Nunca te he contado lo que me pasó cuando seguí a Big Bill Bristol?

Ella se removió en su asiento, convencida de que jamás recuperaría la sensibilidad del trasero.

—No, no me lo has contado. ¿Vas a inventártelo?

—No hace falta —para darse un respiro, salió de la carretera. Había un pequeño apartadero junto a una poza en la que, supuestamente, se podía nadar. Las copas de los árboles colgaban sobre el agua oscura, dejando pasar pequeñas salpicaduras de luz que se reflejaban sobre la superficie del agua—. Big Bill estaba acusado de agresión. Perdió al póquer y quiso que su oponente se comiera las cartas. Eso fue después de romperle la nariz y dejarlo K.O. Big Bill mide como un metro noventa y pesa unos doscientos kilos, y tiene las manos del tamaño de Minneapolis. No le gusta perder. Lo sé por experiencia, porque alguna noche la he pasado jugando con él a las cartas.

Alice sonrió maliciosamente.

—Cielos, Jasper, estoy deseando conocer a tus amigos.

Él se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de soslayo.

—En cualquier caso, Ralph le adelantó la fianza, pero Big Bill se enteró de que había una partida clandestina en Jersey y no quiso perdérsela. A la ley no le gustan las partidas clandestinas, ni que los delincuentes se salten la libertad bajo fianza, así que le revocaron la condicional. Bill apareció en la lista de busca y captura.

—Y tú fuiste tras él.

—Sí, así es —Jasper se frotó la barbilla y pensó fugazmente en afeitarse—. Debería haber sido coser y cantar. Localizar la partida, recordarle a Bill que tenía que presentarse en el juzgado y traerlo de vuelta. Pero, por lo visto, Bill había ganado mucho dinero en Jersey, y se había largado a otra partida. Debería añadir que Bill es muy grandullón, pero tiene poco cerebro. Iba dejando un rastro de pistas, yendo de partida en partida, de estado en estado. '

—Con Jasper Withlock, cazarecompensas, como loco siguiéndole los pasos.

—Siguiéndole los pasos, al menos. Si el muy capullo hubiera intentado despistarme, no lo habría hecho mejor. Me crucé de punta a punta el Noreste, estuve en cada partida que había.

—¿Cuánto perdiste?

—No tanto como para que merezca la pena hablar de ello —respondió con una sonrisa—. Llegué a Pittsburg a medianoche. Sabía que había una partida, pero no conseguí sobornar a nadie para que me dijera dónde era. Llevaba cuatro días detrás de Bill, durmiendo en el coche y jugando al póquer con tipos con nombres como Murciélago o Charlie el Gordo. Estaba cansado, sucio y me quedaban menos de cien pavos. Entré en un bar.

—Qué raro.

—Déjame contar la historia —dijo él, tirándole del pelo—. Lo elegí al azar, sin pensarlo. Y adivina quién estaba en la trastienda.

—Déjame pensar... ¿Big Bill Bristol, tal vez?

—En carne y hueso. La paciencia y la lógica me habían llevado hasta Pittsburg, pero fue el instinto lo que me hizo entrar en ese bar.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que volviera contigo?

—Tenía varias alternativas. Pensé en romperle una silla en la cabeza, pero era más que probable que sólo hubiera conseguido cabrearle. Consideré la posibilidad de apelar a su buen talante y recordarle que estaba en deuda con Ralph. Pero seguía en racha y le habría importado un bledo. Así que me tomé una copa y me uní a la partida. Al cabo de un par de horas, le expliqué la situación a Bill, y le hablé de tú a tú. Una sola mano. Si gano, te vienes conmigo sin rechistar. Si ganas tú, te largas.

—¿Y ganaste tú?

—Sí, gané —se rascó la barbilla otra vez—. Naturalmente, tenía un as en la manga, pero, como te decía antes, Bill no tiene mucho cerebro.

—¿Hiciste trampas?

—Claro. Era el mejor modo de afrontar la situación, y todo el mundo acabó tan contento.

—Excepto Big Bill.

—No, él también. Se lo había pasado en grande y había ganado suficiente dinero como para untar al tipo al que le partió la cabeza. Se retiraron los cargos. Y tan frescos.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y qué habrías hecho si se hubiera negado a ir contigo?

—Le habría partido la silla en la cabeza y habría confiado en salir vivo.

—Qué vida tan movidita, Jasper.

—A mí me gusta. Y la moraleja de la historia es que siempre hay que seguir buscando, seguir la lógica. Y, cuando la lógica se agota, seguir el instinto —diciendo esto, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el diamante—. La segunda piedra es el saber —la miró a los ojos—. ¿Qué sabes tú, Alice?

—No te entiendo.

—Sabes cómo son tus amigas. Las conoces mejor de lo que yo conozco a Big Bill, al menos —de pronto se dio cuenta de que la envidiaba por eso. Y decidió que ya lo pensaría más tarde—. Forman parte de ti, de quién eres, y, supongo, de lo que serás.

Ella sintió una tirantez en el pecho.

—Te estás poniendo filosófico otra vez, Withlock.

—A veces funciona. Confía en tu instinto, Alice. —le agarró la mano y se la cerró sobre la piedra—. Confía en lo que sabes.

Ella sintió de pronto los nervios a flor de piel.

—¿Esperas que utilice esta cosa como una especie de brújula? ¿Como una vara de zahori?

—Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? —para él también resultaba perturbador, pero sus manos permanecían firmes sobre el volante, y sus ojos fijos en los de ella—. Es como respirar. Ya sabes lo que pasa con los mitos. Si se escarba en ellos, se saca la verdad. La segunda piedra es el conocimiento —se echó hacia atrás, apoyando las manos sobre el volante—. ¿Por dónde quieres ir?

Ella se quedó fría, estremeciéndose. La piedra, sin embargo, era como un astro que ardía en su mano.

—Al oeste —se oyó decir, y le pareció extraño que, siendo de ciudad, se hubiera referido al punto cardinal, en lugar de decir sencillamente a la derecha o a la izquierda—. Esto es una locura.

—Ayer nos despedimos de la cordura. No tiene sentido intentar encontrar esa vía muerta. Dime solamente por dónde quieres ir. Por qué lado te parece mejor.

Ella siguió agarrando con fuerza el diamante y guió a Jasper por las carreteras sinuosas flanqueadas de árboles y afloraciones rocosas, a lo largo de un arroyo que la falta de lluvia había dejado casi seco, y más allá de una casita marrón tan cercana que su puerta se abría al camino.

—A la derecha —dijo con la garganta rasposa y tensa como un tambor—. Ten cuidado. Nosotras nos pasamos el desvío. Tuvimos que dar la vuelta. El camino es muy estrecho, sólo una senda entre los árboles. Apenas se ve. Rosalie no tiene ni siquiera buzón. Cuando está aquí, baja al pueblo a recoger el correo. Ahí —su mano tembló al señalar—. Es ahí. Llegamos Jasper, ¡Llegamos!

* * *

><p><strong>wow por fin llegaron jeje sera ke Rose stara ahi? jeje ustedes ke opinan<strong>

**dejenme reviews**

**byee**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola hello ke tal stan? espero ke todo biien jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 28**

—Ayer nos despedimos de la cordura. No tiene sentido intentar encontrar esa vía muerta. Dime solamente por dónde quieres ir. Por qué lado te parece mejor.

Ella siguió agarrando con fuerza el diamante y guió a Jasper por las carreteras sinuosas flanqueadas de árboles y afloraciones rocosas, a lo largo de un arroyo que la falta de lluvia había dejado casi seco, y más allá de una casita marrón tan cercana que su puerta se abría al camino.

—A la derecha —dijo con la garganta rasposa y tensa como un tambor—. Ten cuidado. Nosotras nos pasamos el desvío. Tuvimos que dar la vuelta. El camino es muy estrecho, sólo una senda entre los árboles. Apenas se ve. Rosalie no tiene ni siquiera buzón. Cuando está aquí, baja al pueblo a recoger el correo. Ahí —su mano tembló al señalar—. Es ahí. Llegamos Jasper, ¡Llegamos!

Jasper tomó el desvío. El camino era, en efecto, muy estrecho. Las ramas rozaban y arañaban los flancos del coche mientras avanzaban despacio sobre la grava y doblaban una curva sombreada por los árboles. Y allí, en el centro del camino, quieto como una estatua de piedra, había un ciervo cuyo pelaje relucía, dorado, al sol.

Debía ser una cierva blanca, pensó Jasper tontamente. Una cierva blanca era símbolo de búsqueda.

El ciervo miró acercarse al coche con la cabeza erguida y los ojos muy abiertos y fijos. Luego, agitando la cola, con una rápida sacudida de su hermoso cuerpo, saltó entre los árboles sobre sus finas y elegantes patas. Y desapareció con apenas un rumor de hojas.

La casa era exactamente como Alice la recordaba. Recostada en la colina, sobre un pequeño y fragoroso arroyo, era un pulcro edificio de dos plantas que se fundía con el telón de los árboles. Era de madera y cristal, de líneas sencillas, con un largo porche delantero pintado de azul vivo. En él había dos mecedoras y unos cuantos cacharros de cobre que rebosaban flores colgantes.

—Le ha cundido —murmuró Alice, observando el jardín. Las flores se abrían por todas partes, asilvestradas, como al desgaire. Aquella oleada de colores y formas descendía por la colina como un río. Grandes escalones de madera atravesaban aquel estallido de color, giraban hacia la izquierda y luego bajaban hasta el camino.

—Para la casa de Potomac contrató a un paisajista profesional. Sabía lo que quería, pero hizo que otro se encargara de ello. Aquí, quería hacerlo todo ella misma.

—Parece un cuento de hadas —Jasper se removió, molesto por sus propias sensaciones. No estaba para cuentos de hadas—.Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—Sí.

Al final del camino había aparcada una reluciente camioneta azul. Pero no había ni rastro del coche con el que Rosalie tendría que haber llegado a su casita de campo. Ni del polvoriento coche de alquiler que habría anunciado la presencia de Bella. Se habrían ido a la tienda, se dijo Alice Volverían enseguida.

No podía creer que hubieran llegado hasta allí y que Rosalie y Bella no estuvieran. En cuanto Jasper paró junto a la camioneta, ella salió del coche y corrió hacia la casa.

—Espera —Jasper la agarró del brazo y la hizo pararse—. Vamos a echar un vistazo primero —le abrió suavemente los dedos y agarró el diamante. Cuando lo hubo guardado en su bolsillo, la tomó de la mano—. ¿Dices que la camioneta la deja aquí?

—Sí. Ella conduce un Mercedes descapotable, o un Beerme pequeño.

—¿Tu amiga tiene tres coches?

—Rosalie casi siempre tiene una cosa de cada. Dice que nunca sabe qué le va a apetecer.

—¿Hay puerta trasera?

—Sí, la de la cocina. Y otra en un lateral —señaló a la derecha y procuró ignorar la presión que sentía en el pecho—. Da a un pequeño patio y al bosque.

—Vamos a dar la vuelta primero.

Había un cobertizo para las cosas del jardín, ordenado y lleno de herramientas, palas y azadas, además de una segadora. Allí donde acababa el césped, se habían colocado piedras para pisar, entre las cuales crecía el musgo. Junto a la pared en sombras crecía un lecho de flores y de hierba, y, más allá, el terraplén estaba cubierto de hiedra. Un picaflor cuyas alas iridiscentes emborronaba la velocidad, revoloteaba sobre un depósito de pienso pintado de rojo brillante. Al acercarse ellos salió despedido como una bala. Su revoloteo era lo único que se oía.

Jasper no vio ninguna ventana rota, ni signo alguno de que hubieran forzado la entrada, mientras rodeaban la parte de atrás de la casa y pasaban junto a un jardincillo de hierbas aromáticas que olía deliciosamente a romero y hierbabuena. Junto a la puerta trasera colgaban en silencio móviles de viento. No se movía ni una hoja.

—Da escalofríos —ella se frotó los brazos—. Merodear por aquí así.

—Sólo es un momento.

Doblaron la esquina más alejada, que daba al pequeño patio, donde había una mesa de cristal, una silla con cojín y más flores en jardineras de cemento y tiestos de barro. Más allá había un pequeño estanque con hierba ornamental joven.

—Eso es nuevo —Alice se detuvo a observar el estanque—. No lo tenía antes. Pero habló de ello. Parece recién plantado.

—Yo diría que tu amiga ha estado sembrando esta semana. ¿Crees que habrá alguna planta o alguna flor que no haya plantado?

—Seguramente no —pero la sonrisa de Alice era débil cuando volvieron a la parte frontal de la casa—. Quiero entrar, Jasper. Tengo que entrar.

—Vamos a echar un vistazo —él subió los escalones del porche y comprobó que la puerta estaba cerrada—. ¿Esconde la llave en algún sitio?

—No —a pesar del bochorno que hacía, Alice se frotó los brazos helados—. Antes tenía una llave extra en la casa de Potomac, en un tiesto junto a la puerta. Pero su prima Irina lo descubrió y se instaló en la casa mientras Rosalie estaba en Milán. Rosalie se cabreó muchísimo de hecho, se puso como una fiera.

Jasper se agachó y examinó las cerraduras.

—Son buenas. Será más fácil romper una ventana.

—No vas a romperle ninguna ventana.

Él suspiró, levantándose.

—Temía que dijeras eso. Está bien, lo haremos de la manera más difícil.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras Jasper regresaba al coche y abría el maletero. Éste estaba lleno de herramientas, de ropa, de libros, botellas de agua y papeles. Jasper revolvió entre aquellas cosas y eligió lo que necesitaba.

—¿Tu amiga tiene alarma?

—No, que yo sepa —Alice observó el estuche de cuero de Jasper—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Forzar las cerraduras. Puede que tarde un rato. Estoy desentrenado —pero se frotó las manos, anticipando aquel desafío—. Puedes darte una vuelta y comprobar las puertas y las ventanas, por si acaso se ha dejado alguna abierta.

—Si cerró una, las habrá cerrado todas. Pero está bien.

Alice rodeó de nuevo la casa, deteniéndose en cada ventana. Cuando al fin dio la vuelta completa, Jasper estaba intentando abrir la segunda cerradura. Intrigada, ella lo observó trabajar. Allí hacía más fresco que en la ciudad, pero el calor seguía siendo pegajoso. El sudor humedecía la camisa de Jasper y le brillaba en el cuello.

—¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso? —preguntó ella.

—Chist —Jasper se secó las manos en los pantalones y agarró con más fuerza la ganzúa—. Ya lo tengo —se levantó y se pasó un brazo por la frente—. Una ducha fría —murmuró—.Y una cerveza fría. Le besaré los pies a tu amiga si tiene ambas cosas.

—Rose no bebe cerveza —dijo Alice mientras empujaba la puerta delante de él. —Asi que te jodiste

El cuarto de estar era acogedor, muy ordenado pero hogareño, con su sofá de grandes rayas y sus mullidos butacones azules. En la chimenea de ladrillo, un exuberante helecho rebosaba de un caldero de bronce.

Alice inspeccionó rápidamente las habitaciones, pisando la tarima de anchas planchas de madera de nogal y las alfombras Berber; entró en la soleada cocina, con sus encimeras verde bosque y sus azulejos blancos, y cruzó el acogedor salón que Rosalie había convertido en biblioteca. La casa parecía resonar a su alrededor mientras subía las escaleras, miraba en las habitaciones y en los baños.

La cama de reluciente bronce de Rosalie, cuya colcha de encaje hecho a mano había comprado en Irlanda, estaba pulcramente hecha y cubierta de almohadones de alegres colores. Sobre la mesita de noche había un libro de jardinería. El cuarto de baño estaba vacío; el lavabo de marfil, restregado y limpio; y la encimera azul reluciente. Las toallas estaban meticulosamente dobladas sobre las repisas de una alta estantería de mimbre.

Aun sabiendo que era inútil, Alice miró en el armario del dormitorio. Estaba absurdamente lleno y toscamente organizado.

—No están aquí, Alice —Jasper le tocó el hombro, pero ella se apartó.

—Ya lo veo —replicó ella secamente, con voz crispada—. Pero Rose estuvo aquí. Hace poco. Todavía noto su olor —cerró los ojos y respiró hondo—. Su perfume. No se ha disipado aún. Ése es su olor. Un magnate de los perfumes que se enamoró de ella lo diseñó especialmente para Rosalie. Aquí huele a ella.

—Está bien —él también notaba aquel olor sensual y elegante, con leves matices silvestres—. Puede que haya ido al pueblo a hacer la compra, o haya salido a dar un paseo en coche.

—No —Alice se apartó de él y se acercó a la ventana—. No habría cerrado la casa con llave. Siempre comenta lo maravilloso que es no tener que cerrarlo todo a cal y canto aquí. Sólo lo hace cuando cierra la casa y se va a alguna parte. Bella no está aquí. Ni Rose tampoco, y no piensa volver en algún tiempo. La hemos perdido.

—¿Crees que habrá vuelto a Potomac?

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. La opresión que sentía en el pecho era insoportable, como si unas manos ávidas le estrujaran el corazón y los pulmones.

—No es probable. Nunca se queda en la ciudad el Cuatro de Julio. Demasiado tráfico, demasiados turistas. Por eso yo creía que se quedaría aquí hasta mañana, al menos. Pero podría estar en cualquier parte.

—Lo cual significa que aparecerá en alguna parte —Jasper comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero al ver un brillo en sus mejillas, se detuvo en seco como si hubiera chocado contra una pared de cristal—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás llorando? —era una acusación, proferida con una voz ribeteada de abyecto terror.

Alice se limitó a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y se abrazó los codos. Toda la excitación, la tensión, la frustración de la búsqueda se había convertido en pura desesperación. La casa estaba vacía.

—Quiero que dejes de llorar. Ahora mismo. Lo digo en serio. Lloriquear no va a hacerte ningún bien —ni a él tampoco. Aquello lo aterrorizaba, le hacía sentirse estúpido, torpe y molesto.

—Déjame en paz —dijo ella, sofocando un sollozo—. Vete.

—Eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer. Si sigues así, me marcho. Hablo en serio. No voy a quedarme aquí, viéndote hacer pucheros. Domínate. ¿Es que no tienes orgullo?

En ese momento, a Alice le importaba bien poco el orgullo. Rindiéndose, apoyó la frente contra el cristal de la ventana y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran.

—Me voy, Alice —gruñó él, y se volvió hacia la puerta—. Voy a tomar una copa y a darme una ducha. Así que, cuando te hayas calmado, pensaremos qué hacer.

—Pues vete. Anda, piérdete.

Él llegó hasta el umbral y, luego, lanzando un juramento, dio media vuelta.

—Esto no me gusta —masculló.

No sabía cómo enfrentarse al llanto de una mujer, sobre todo tratándose de una mujer fuerte que, obviamente, había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas. Maldijo otra vez y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Siguió maldiciendo mientras la levantaba en brazos y se sentaba con ella en un sillón de respaldo ancho. La acunó y la acarició sin dejar de maldecir.

—Cálmate, por favor —le besó la frente—. Me estás matando.

—Tengo miedo —sollozó ella, escondiendo la cara en su hombro—. Estoy muy cansada y tengo miedo.

—Lo sé —él le besó el pelo y la estrechó con más fuerza—. Lo sé.

—No podría soportar que les pasara algo. No puedo soportarlo.

—No, por favor —Jasper la agarró con más fuerza, como si pudiera detener su llanto ardiente y aterrorizado. Pero su boca se deslizó por la mejilla de ella y buscó sus labios tiernamente—. Todo va a salir bien. Todo va a salir bien —le enjugó suavemente las lágrimas con los pulgares—. Te lo prometo.

Ella lo miró con ojos llorosos.

—Estaba segura de que estarían aquí.

—Lo sé —Jasper le apartó el pelo de la cara—. Es normal que estés hecha polvo. No conozco a nadie que hubiera llegado hasta aquí sin derrumbarse. Pero no llores más, Alice Me saca de quicio.

—Odio llorar —ella se sorbió los mocos y se enjugó las lágrimas con los nudillos.

—Celebro oírlo —Jasper la tomó de las manos y se las besó—. Piensa en eso. Rosalie ha estado aquí hoy, puede que hace sólo una hora. Ha recogido la casa y ha cerrado. Lo cual significa que estaba bien cuando se fue.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

—Tienes razón. No pienso con claridad.

—Porque necesitas darte un respiro. Una comida decente, un poco de descanso.

—Sí —apoyó la cabeza de nuevo contra el hombro de Jasper—. ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí un rato? ¿Quedarnos así sentados, sin hacer nada?

—Claro —era fácil rodearla con los brazos, estrecharla contra sí.

Y quedarse allí sentados.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola jeje ke les parecio?<strong>

**spero reviews**

**byee**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola hola ke tal stamos? espero ke tods bien jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 29**

Jasper la convenció de que no tenía sentido volver a la ciudad y enfrentarse a los atascos provocados por los aficionados a los fuegos artificiales. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que disponían de un lugar perfecto para pasar la noche.

El hecho era, pensó él, que, si Alice se había derrumbado una vez, podía volver a hacerlo fácilmente. Y una comida decente y una buena noche de descanso recompondrían en parte su compostura.

En cualquier caso, ese día habían pasado ya más de cinco horas en el coche, después de dormir poco más de una. Si regresaban de inmediato, ambos se sentirían como si el esfuerzo de buscar la casa de Rosalie no hubiera servido para nada. Y, además, Jasper necesitaba tiempo para concretar el plan que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza.

—Date una ducha —le dijo a ella—. Ponte una camisa o algo de tu amiga. Te sentirás mejor.

—No me vendrá mal —ella logró esbozar una sonrisa—. Pero pensaba que tú querías ducharte. ¿No quieres que ahorremos agua?

—Bueno... —era tentador. Podía imaginarse metiéndose bajo el chorro fresco con Alice, enjabonándose y enjabonándola a ella, y dejando que la naturaleza siguiera su curso. Pero era consciente de que Alice no disfrutaba de un momento de intimidad desde hacía horas—. Voy a servirme una copa. Y a ver si tu amiga tiene por aquí alguna lata que podamos abrir —le besó cariñosamente la punta de la nariz—.Anda, empieza sin mí.

—Está bien. A mí también puedes ponerme una copa, ya que estás, pero no vas a encontrar cerveza en la nevera. Y sabe dios las latas que tendrá Rosalie —Alice se dirigió al baño, pero de pronto se detuvo y se dio la vuelta—. Jasper..., gracias por dejar que me desahogara.

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Los ojos de Alice, aquellos ojos exóticamente rasgados, como los de un gato, estaban todavía hinchados por el llanto, y sus mejillas estaban pálidas por el cansancio.

—Supongo que lo necesitabas.

—Sí, y no me has hecho sentir como una idiota. Así que gracias —repitió ella, y entró en el cuarto de baño.

Se desnudó, aliviada, separando la camiseta de algodón y los vaqueros de su piel pegajosa y recalentada. El estilo sencillo que Rosalie había elegido para la casa no incluía el cuarto de baño principal, que era un auténtico capricho. Las baldosas eran de un azul suave y de un verde brumoso, de modo que entrar era como pisar un prado fresco a la orilla del mar. La bañera era blanca y enorme, estaba provista de hidromasaje y enmarcada por un ancho reborde en el que crecían, lustrosos, los helechos en tiestos de color ocre suave.

La enorme encimera estaba provista de un tocador y sustentaba un espejo de bronce de maquillaje. Sobre él había una profusión de lámparas en forma de tulipa, con cristal esmerilado. Los espejos de las puertas del armario, lleno de ropa blanca y toallas tamaño sábana, devolvían la imagen de la habitación, produciendo la ilusión de que la estancia era enorme y opulenta.

A pesar de que por un instante pensó en meterse en la bañera de burbujas, al final se metió en la ducha rodeada de mamparas de cristal. Las alcachofas estaban colocadas en tres lados, a distintos niveles. Alice las abrió todas al máximo y, tras expeler un profundo suspiro, se sirvió un poco del carísimo gel y del champú de Rosalie. Y la fragancia la hizo llorar otra vez. Le recordaba tanto a Rosalie...

Sin embargo, se negaba a llorar. Ya lamentaba haber llorado antes. Aquello no servía de nada. Las cosas prácticas, sí. Ducharse, comer, descansar un poco, todo ello serviría para despejar su cabeza. Sin duda necesitaba unas cuantas horas de sueño para recargar las pilas. Imaginaba que no había sido únicamente el berrinche lo que la hacía sentirse aturdida y débil.

Había que hacer algo, dar algún paso, y rápido. Para conseguirlo, necesitaba estar alerta, preparada. Daba igual que apenas hubiera pasado un día. Cada hora que pasaba sin poder contactar con Rosalie o Bella se le hacía eterna.

Había que arreglar las cosas, tenía que poner en orden su vida de nuevo. Y luego afrontaría lo que estaba ocurriendo, y lo que pudiera ocurrir, entre Jasper y ella. Estaba enamorada de él, de eso no había duda. La prontitud con que se había enamorado sólo contribuía a acrecentar la intensidad de aquella emoción. Nunca había sentido por un hombre lo que sentía por Jasper: aquella emoción que le llegaba hasta los huesos. Y, mezclada con la pasión, había también una sensación de absoluta confianza, un extraño y profundo afecto, un respeto lleno de orgullo, y la certeza de que podía pasar toda su vida con él..., si no en armonía, al menos sí feliz.

Ella comprendía a Jasper, se dijo mientras alzaba la cara bajo el chorro más alto. Dudaba que él lo supiera, pero era absolutamente cierto. Comprendía su soledad, su dolor encostrado y lo orgulloso que se sentía de sus facultades.

Jasper era amable y cínico, paciente e impulsivo. Tenía una inteligencia penetrante, un toque de poeta... y algo más que un toque de inconformista. Vivía a su modo, inventando sus propias normas, que rompía cuando se le antojaba.

Ella no pedía menos en un compañero de por vida. Y eso era precisamente lo que le preocupaba: hallarse pensando en el matrimonio, en la estabilidad y en fundar una familia con un hombre que, obviamente, llevaba toda su vida huyendo de aquellas tres cosas. Pero quizá, dado que aquellos conceptos habían aflorado en ella hacía muy poco tiempo, podría cortarlos en agraz. Ella tenía su negocio, su vida propia. Desear que Jasper formara parte de ella no tenía por qué cambiar básicamente las cosas.

O, al menos, eso esperaba.

Cerró los grifos, se secó y se dio un poco de crema corporal de Rosalie. Y volvió a sentirse casi humana de nuevo. Frotándose el pelo con una toalla, entró desnuda en el dormitorio, dispuesta a saquear el armario.

Por suerte, en el campo, el vestuario de Rosalie tendía hacia la sencillez. Alice se puso una camisa de manga corta de diminutos cuadros blancos y azules, y, un par de pantalones cortos de algodón que encontró en la cómoda. Le quedaban un poco grandes. Rosalie seguía teniendo el mismo cuerpo que en el famoso póster, ella no era delgada pero tampoco era gorda, se podría decir que tiene con que defenderse y muy bien y Alice no tenía prácticamente caderas. Además, le quedaban largos, pues Alice tenía las piernas algo más cortas que su amiga. A pesar de todo, eran frescos, y, al ponérselos, dejó de sentir que llevaba dos días con la misma ropa puesta.

Hizo amago de tirar la toalla al suelo, pero giró los ojos al pensar en lo que pensaría Rosalie si lo hacía. Volvió de mala gana al cuarto de baño y la colgó sobre la percha. Luego, con los pies descalzos y el pelo todavía húmedo rizándosele alrededor de la cara, se fue en busca de Jasper.

—No sólo he empezado sin ti —dijo cuando lo encontró en la cocina—. He acabado sin ti. Eres muy lento, Withlock.

Sin dejar de mirar, ceñudo, la pequeña jarra que sostenía en la mano, él se dio la vuelta.

—Lo único que he encontrado ha sido... —y se calló de pronto, anonadado.

Se había dicho que Alice no era guapa, y era cierto. Y, sin embargo, era preciosa. El impacto de aquel rostro afilado y provocativo y de aquellas cortas piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones largos azules lo golpeó con renovado vigor. Ella llevaba los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón, tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara, y su pelo húmedo y oscuro se rizaba al azar sobre sus orejas. A Jasper se le hizo la boca agua.

—Qué bien te has lavado, nena.

—Sería difícil no hacerlo, con la ducha de Rose. Espera a probarla —ladeó la cabeza y sintió que un agradable cosquilleo comenzaba a subirle por los pies—. No sé por qué me miras así, Jasper. Me has visto desnuda.

—Sí. Será que tengo debilidad por las mujeres altas en pantalones largos —alzó una ceja—. ¿Le has tomado prestada ropa interior a Rosalie?

—No. Hay cosas que ni las mejores amigas comparten. Sobre todo, los hombres y la ropa interior.

El relajó la mandíbula.

—En ese caso...

Ella levantó una mano y la apoyó sobre su pecho.

—Espera un momento, colega. En este momento no hueles precisamente a rosas. Y, además, tengo hambre.

—Vaya, en cuanto te lavas, te pones puntillosa —pero Jasper se pasó de nuevo una mano por la barbilla y se recordó que tenía que sacar del maletero la máquina de afeitar—. Aquí no hay mucho donde elegir. Tu amiga tiene una botella de champán francés en la nevera y más vino francés en el estante de ese armario. Hay algunas latas de galletas y algunos frascos llenos de pasta. He encontrado un poco de salsa de tomate, que supongo que será salsa de espaguetis en embrión.

—¿Significa eso que uno de los dos tiene que cocinar?

—Me temo que sí —se miraron el uno al otro durante diez segundos—. Está bien —decidió él—. Lo echaremos a suertes.

—Muy bien. Cara, cocinas tú —dijo ella mientras Jasper sacaba un cuarto de dólar—. Cruz, cocino yo. De todos modos, tengo la sensación de que vamos a tener que buscar los antiácidos de Rosalie —Alice dejó escapar un siseo cuando la moneda cayó en cruz—. ¿No hay nada más? ¿Nada que podamos sacar de una lata o de un frasco y comérnoslo?

—Cocinas tú —dijo él, pero le tendió un frasco—. Y hay huevas de pescado.

Ella exhaló un suspiro al mirar el frasco de caviar.

—¿No te gusta el caviar?

—Una buena trucha frita está de muerte. Pero ¿para qué demonios iba a querer comerme las huevas que pone un pez? —le lanzó el frasco a Alice—. Sírvete. Yo voy a ducharme mientras tú haces algo con esa salsa de tomate.

—Seguramente no te gustará —dijo ella sombríamente, pero sacó una sartén cuando Jasper se alejó.

Media hora después, él volvió a entrar en la cocina. Tenía el pelo mojado echado hacia atrás y la cara afeitada. El olor que salía de la sartén puesta al fuego no estaba tan mal, se dijo. La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, y allí estaba Alice, sentada en el patio, zampándose una galletita salada cubierta de caviar.

—No está mal —dijo mientras masticaba al ver a Jasper—. Si uno finge que es otra cosa y lo hace pasar con un trago de esto —bebió un sorbo de champán y se encogió de hombros—. A Rosalie le encantan estas cosas. Siempre le han gustado. Creció así.

—El entorno puede malograr a una persona —comentó él, y abrió la boca para que Alice le metiera dentro una galletita. Hizo una mueca, le quitó el vaso y lo apuró de un trago—. Un perrito caliente y una buena cerveza negra.

Ella suspiró, sintiéndose en perfecta sintonía con él.

—Sí, bueno, a caballo regalado, no le mires el diente. Se está bien aquí fuera. Ha refrescado un poco. Pero ¿sabes cuál es el problema? Que no se oye nada. Ni coches, ni voces, ni nada. Me pone los pelos de punta.

—A la gente que vive en sitios así no le gusta la compañía —Jasper tenía tanta hambre que se sirvió otra galletita con caviar—.Tú y yo, Alice, somos animales sociales. Damos lo mejor de nosotros mismos en una habitación llena de gente.

—Sí, por eso yo trabajo en el pub casi todas las noches. Me gustan las horas punta —se quedó pensativa, mirando hacia lo lejos, donde el sol se hundía rápidamente detrás de los árboles—. Esta noche habrá poco movimiento. El domingo es fiesta. Todo el mundo se estará preguntando dónde me he metido. Pero tengo una encargada muy buen. Se las arreglará —se removió, inquieta, y tomó su vaso—. Supongo que la policía se habrá pasado por allí, habrá hablado con ella y con los camareros. Incluso puede que con algunos clientes habituales. Estarán preocupados.

—No tardaremos mucho —él había estado definiendo su plan, buscando sus puntos flacos—. Tu bar podrá funcionar un par de días sin ti. Alguna vez te tomas vacaciones, ¿no?

—Una par de semanas de vez en cuando.

—Las próximas serán a París.

A ella la sorprendió que se acordara.

—Sí, ése es el plan. ¿Tú has estado alguna vez?

—No, ¿tú sí?

—Qué va. De pequeña fui a Irlanda, y a mi padre le entró la morriña. Creció en el West Side de Manhattan, pero cualquiera hubiera dicho que se había criado en Dublín y lo habían raptado unos gitanos. Aparte de eso, nunca he salido de Estados Unidos.

—Yo he estado en Canadá y en México, pero nunca he sobrevolado el océano —sonrió y le quitó de nuevo el vaso a Alice—. Creo que se te está quemando la salsa, cielo.

Ella masculló una maldición, se levantó de un salto y entró corriendo. Mientras rezongaba, Jasper miró la etiqueta de la botella. Normalmente no recomendaba el alcohol como tranquilizante, pero la situación era desesperada. Había visto la mirada de tristeza de Alice cuando él había mencionado París y le había recordado a sus amigas. Durante algunas horas, aunque fuera sólo por esa noche, él la haría olvidar.

—He llegado a tiempo —le dijo ella, saliendo otra vez y retirando su silla—.Y he puesto el agua para la pasta. No sé en cuánto tiempo tiene que hacerse esa salsa..., seguramente tres días, pero vamos a comérnosla medio hecha.

Él sonrió y le tendió el vaso que acababa de llenar.

—Por mí, bien. Había otra botella de esto enfriándose ¿no?

—Sí. Se las traje yo, por cierto. A mi distribuidor le encanta —bebió un sorbo y se echó a reír al sentir las exquisitas burbujas—. No sé qué dirían mis clientes si les pusiera Brother Dom en la carta.

—Yo empiezo a acostumbrarme a su sabor —Jasper se levantó y le pasó una mano por el pelo—.Voy a poner un poco de música. Esto está muy silencioso.

—Buena idea —ella miró hacia atrás, pensativa—. ¿Sabes?, creo que Rosalie dijo que aquí había osos y cosas así.

Él miró receloso hacia el bosque.

—Creo que también voy a sacar la pistola.

Sacó algo más que eso. Para sorpresa de Alice, llevó velas a la cocina, encendió el equipo de música con el volumen bajo, encontró una emisora que emitía blues y le puso a Alice detrás de la oreja una flor rosa que se parecía más o menos a una clavellina.

—Sí, creo que a las morenas les sienta bien el rosa —decidió tras observarla con una sonrisa—. Estás guapísima.

Ella se apartó de un soplido el pelo de los ojos y se puso a escurrir la pasta.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha dado un ataque de romanticismo?

—Lo tenía reservado para un momento especial —inclinándose hacia delante, Jasper le besó la nuca—. ¿Te molesta?

—No —ella ladeó la cabeza, disfrutando del estremecimiento que le recorría la espalda—. Pero, para rematar la escena, vas a tener que comerte esto y fingir que está bueno —frunció el ceño un poco cuando él sacó otra botella de champán del frigorífico—, ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta una botella de eso, tío? ¿Incluso a precio de coste?

—A caballo regalado, no le mires el diente —le recordó él, e hizo saltar el corcho.

En cuanto a la comida se refería, los dos habían probado cosas mejores... y peores. La pasta estaba sólo ligeramente pasada y la salsa estaba sosa, pero resultaba inofensiva. Y, dado que estaban hambrientos, repitieron sin rechistar. Jasper procuró apartar la conversación de cualquier tema que pudiera angustiar a Alice...

—Seguramente debería haber puesto alguna de esas hierbas que Rosalie tiene plantadas ahí fuera —dijo Alice—. Pero no sé qué es cada cosa.

—No importa —Jasper la tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en la palma, haciéndola parpadear—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Mejor —ella alzó su copa—.Y llena.

¿Estaba nerviosa? Qué curioso, pensó él. No se había puesto nerviosa cuando la había esposado, ni cuando había conducido como un loco por las calles de Washington, con dos asesinos en potencia pisándoles los talones. Y, sin embargo, le besaba la mano y parecía azorarse como una virgen en su noche de bodas. Jasper se preguntaba hasta qué punto podía ponerla nerviosa.

—Me gusta mirarte —murmuró.

Ella bebió atropelladamente, dejó el vaso y lo alzó de nuevo.

—Llevas dos días sin quitarme el ojo de encima.

—No a la luz de las velas —Jasper volvió a llenarle la copa—. Hace que te brille el pelo. Y los ojos. Con un fuego como de estrellas —sonrió lentamente y le tendió la copa—. ¿Cómo es ese verso? «Hermosa como una estrella que brillara sola en el cielo».

—Sí —ella se tragó el champán y lo sintió burbujear en su garganta—. Creo que es así.

—Eres única, Alice. —Jasper apartó los platos para poder besarle los dedos—. Te tiembla la mano.

—No, qué va —el corazón, sí, pero ella apartó la mano, por si acaso él tenía razón. Bebió de nuevo y luego achicó los ojos—. ¿Intentas emborracharme, Withlock?

El esbozó una sonrisa lenta y maliciosa.

* * *

><p><strong>jeje ke pasara en esa cabaña heee? jeje<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola hola jeje ke tal stan?**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 30**

—Eres única, Alice. —Jasper apartó los platos para poder besarle los dedos—. Te tiembla la mano.

—No, qué va —el corazón, sí, pero ella apartó la mano, por si acaso él tenía razón. Bebió de nuevo y luego achicó los ojos—. ¿Intentas emborracharme, Withlock?

El esbozó una sonrisa lenta y maliciosa

—Intento que te relajes. Y lo estabas, Alice, antes de que empezara a seducirte.

Un ardiente nudo de deseo se alojó en la boca del estómago de Alice

—¿Así es como tú lo llamas?

—Estás lista para la seducción —le dio la vuelta a su mano y le rozó con los dientes la parte interior de la muñeca—. Estás aturdida por el vino y tienes el pulso acelerado. Si te levantaras ahora, tendrías las piernas débiles.

Ella no tenía que levantarse para saber que le flaqueaban las piernas. Hasta sentada le temblaban las rodillas.

—No necesito que me seduzcas. Ya lo sabes.

—Lo que sé es que voy a pasármelo en grande. Quiero que tiembles, que te sientas débil, que seas mía.

Ella temía serlo ya, y se apartó, turbada.

—Esto es absurdo. Si quieres ir a la cama...

—Ya llegaremos... al final —Jasper se levantó, tiró de ella para que se pusiera en pie y deslizó las manos sobre su cuerpo—. Te preocupa lo que pueda hacerte.

—No, no me preocupa en absoluto.

—Sí, claro que sí —la apretó contra sí, su boca revoloteó sobre la de ella un instante, y luego descendió para rozar suavemente su barbilla—. Ahora mismo te preocupa muchísimo.

Ella respiraba trabajosamente.

—Le haces la comida a un hombre y le entran delirios de grandeza —él se echó a reír; su aliento cálido rozó la mejilla de Alice, y ella se estremeció—. Bésame, Jasper —alzó la cara, buscando su boca—. Bésame.

—No te asusta el fuego —él esquivó sus labios y la oyó gemir mientras le rozaba el cuello con los labios—. Pero el calor te turba. Puedes tener ambos —sus labios rozaron los de ella y se apartaron—. Esta noche, tendremos las dos cosas. No habrá elección.

Ella estaba aturdida por el vino, tal y como Jasper había dicho. Su cabeza giraba en círculos chispeantes. Estaba temblando, como él suponía. Se estremecía en rápidos y sutiles temblores. Y se sentía débil.

Al tender los brazos hacia el fuego, la llama se apartó, danzando, de su alcance. Sólo quedó el calor, turbador, dulce, embriagador. Ella contuvo el aliento y luego lo soltó de golpe cuando Jasper la alzó en brazos.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque lo necesitas —murmuró él—. Y yo también.

Jasper calentó su piel con ávidos besos mientras la sacaba de la habitación. El olor de su piel, ajeno a ambos, saturaba su cabeza y acrecentaba el misterio. La casa estaba a oscuras, vacía. Los rayos plateados de la luna iluminaban el camino de Jasper por la escalera. La depositó en la cama y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Y finalmente su boca descendió sobre ella.

Los miembros de Alice se aflojaron. Los besos de Jasper la absorbían, la hacían flotar. Intentó defenderse un momento, encontrar tierra firme. Pero él la besaba cada vez más profundamente, despacio, con tanta destreza y ternura que ella se deslizó en la trampa de terciopelo que había tendido para ella. Murmuró el nombre de Jasper, oyó resonar el eco de su murmullo en la cabeza. Y se rindió.

Él notó su dulce y completa rendición. Aquel regalo resultaba poderosamente excitante, hacía que su sangre bullera con un oscuro temblor. Su boca se deslizó más abajo, rozando suavemente la vena que palpitaba con fuerza en el hueco de la garganta de Alice.

—Relájate —dijo con suavidad—. Olvídate de todo y deja que te haga mía.

Sus manos la acariciaban suavemente, rozando las curvas y ángulos de su cuerpo, trazando sus contornos. «Esto», pensaba, «la hace suspirar. Y esto otro la hace gemir». Como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, Jasper se regodeó en los placeres que ofrecía el cuerpo de Alice La curva recia de su hombro, los largos músculos de sus muslos, la línea sorprendentemente frágil de su garganta.

La desnudó lentamente, apretando los labios contra las manos de ella, que lo buscaban, hasta que quedaron flojas otra vez. Él la dejó sin nada a lo que agarrarse, salvo la confianza. No le dio nada que experimentar, salvo placer. La ternura la destrozaba hasta el punto de que su mundo quedó reducido a la tormenta que se alzaba despacio dentro de su cuerpo.

El fuego estaba allí, aquel relámpago, aquel calor furioso, el latigazo del viento y la oleada poderosa. Pero él lo contenía con sus diestras manos y su boca llena de paciencia, conduciéndola lentamente por el camino que había elegido para ella.

La hizo darse la vuelta y acarició los músculos de sus hombros, convirtiéndolos en líquido. Trazó con la boca la línea de su espalda y la hizo jadear al tiempo que su mente se nublaba.

Ella oía el fragor de las sábanas cuando Jasper se movía sobre ella, sentía el susurro de sus promesas, notaba el cálido fulgor que ocultaban sus palabras. Y, desde el exterior, de la noche que caía, les llegó la larga llamada de un búho.

Jasper no pasó por alto ninguna parte de su cuerpo. No descuidó ningún aspecto de la seducción. Ella yacía, inerte, bajo él, abierta a sus demandas. Y, cuando al fin él le impuso sus exigencias, ella dejó escapar un gemido largo y gutural. Jasper hundió la cara entre sus pechos, refrenando el deseo de apresurarse ahora que la había llevado hasta el orgasmo.

—Quiero más de ti —murmuró—. Te quiero entera. Lo quiero todo.

Cerró la boca sobre su pecho hasta que ella se movió de nuevo bajo él, hasta que empezó a jadear otra vez. Cuando ella pronunció con voz entrecortada su nombre, Jasper se deslizó dentro de ella y la penetró lentamente.

Alice se arqueó hacia él. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de él al tiempo que sus manos se unían. Sólo veía su cara a la luz de la luna, sus ojos oscuros, su boca firme, el hermoso fluir de su pelo dorado...

Barrida por una repentina oleada de amor, ella alzó la mirada hacia él, sonriendo.

—Toma cuanto quieras de mí —sintió que los dedos de él temblaban—. Tómame entera —advirtió el destello de triunfo y deseo de sus ojos—.Tómalo todo.

Y el fuego les tendió los brazos a ambos.

.

.

Mientras ella dormía, Jasper la apretaba con fuerza al tiempo que le daba los últimos toques a su plan. Tenía la impresión de que tenía tantas posibilidades de funcionar como de estallarle en la cara. Lo cual no estaba mal del todo.

Estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos mayores por ella, para evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a correr por sus mejillas. Había esperado treinta años para enamorarse, razón por la cual, concluyó, se había enamorado tan de pronto y tan locamente. A no ser que quisiera tomar la senda más mística y creer que todo era cosa del destino: el momento, el diamante, y Alice. En cualquier caso, la conclusión era la misma. Ella era la única persona a la que había amado, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerla. Incluso si ello significaba traicionar su confianza.

No podría quejarse, aunque aquélla fuera la última vez que yacía a su lado. Ella le había dado más en dos días de lo que le habían dado en toda su vida.

Alice lo quería, y eso bastaba para despejar todas sus dudas.

* * *

><p><strong>mmm ke misterioso se ve Jas no? ustedes ke kreen ke tenga en mente ? juummm jeje<strong>

**espero sus reviews**

**byee**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola hola jeje para tods las ke stan ansiosas de saber ke pasara jeje aki les vaa jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 31**

Jasper pensó en dejar una nota. Cuando ella despertara, estaría sola. Al principio, seguramente pensaría que había salido a buscar la tiendita de la que ella le había hablado, para comprar algo de comida. Se impacientaría, se enfadaría un poco. Al cabo de una hora, más o menos, empezaría a preocuparle la posibilidad de que se hubiera perdido en aquellas carreteras comarcales. Pero no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de que se había ido.

Mientras bajaba sigilosamente las escaleras, justo en el momento en que amanecía, Jasper imaginó que al principio montaría en cólera. Recorrería la casa maldiciéndole, profiriendo amenazas contra él. Seguramente le daría alguna patada a algo.

Casi lamentaba perdérselo.

Quizás ella incluso lo odiara durante un rato, pensó. Pero allí estaría segura. Y eso era lo que importaba.

Salió fuera, a la apacible bruma matutina que amortajaba los árboles y enturbiaba el cielo. Un par de pájaros se habían despertado con él y tensaban sus cuerdas vocales. Las flores de Rosalie perfumaban el aire como un sueño, y la hierba estaba cubierta de rocío. Jasper vio un ciervo, seguramente la misma hembra que habían encontrado en el camino el día anterior, de pie junto al lindero de los árboles. Se miraron el uno al otro un momento con interés y recelo. Luego, desdeñándolo, la cierva avanzó con un leve susurro a lo largo de la linde del bosque, hasta que los árboles se la tragaron poco a poco.

Jasper volvió a mirar la casa donde había dejado dormida a Alice Si todo salía como esperaba, volvería a por ella antes del anochecer. Sabía que le costaría, pero confiaba en convencerla de que había sido lo mejor. Y, si se sentía dolida, en fin, los sentimientos heridos no eran mortales de necesidad.

Consideró de nuevo la posibilidad de dejar una nota, algo escueto y conciso. Pero decidió no hacerlo. Ella se daría cuenta muy pronto. Era una chica muy lista.

Su chica, pensó mientras se deslizaba tras el volante. Pasara lo que pasase ese día, ella estaría a salvo.

Como soldado preparado para la batalla o un caballero con la lanza en ristre, se armó de valor para dejar a su amada y perderse entre la niebla. Tal era su estado de ánimo cuando giró la llave de contacto y el motor respondió con un sordo chasquido.

Su ánimo se desinfló como una vela sin viento. Estupendo, genial, pensó. Salió del coche, resistió las ganas de dar un portazo y se acercó al capó. Mascullando un juramento, lo abrió y metió la cabeza debajo.

—¿Has perdido algo, lince?

Jasper sacó lentamente la cabeza de debajo del capó. Ella estaba en el porche, con las piernas separadas, los brazos en jarras y la mirada envenenada. Jasper sólo había tenido que echar un vistazo para darse cuenta de que faltaba la tapa del delco. No hizo falta que la mirara a ella para concluir que lo había pillado.

Pero él tenía temple. A lo largo de su carrera, se había enfrentado a cosas peores que una mujer enfurecida.

—Eso parece. Te levantas temprano, ¿eh, Alice.?

—Tú también, Jasper.

—Tenía hambre —le lanzó una sonrisa deslumbrante... y mantuvo la distancia—. Pensaba ir a buscar algo de desayuno.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—¿Llevas a tus amigos en el coche?

—¿A mis amigos?

—Eso era lo que hacían los Neandertales, ¿no? Se iban con sus amigos al bosque, a ver si cazaban un oso para comer.

Mientras ella comenzaba a bajar los escalones del porche, Jasper mantuvo la sonrisa pegada a la cara y se apoyó contra el capó.

—Bueno, yo pensaba en algo más civilizado. Huevos y beicon, o algo así.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde ibas a encontrar huevos y beicon a estas horas?

Ahí lo había pillado.

—Eh... Pensé que podía, ya sabes, buscar una granja y... —el aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando el puño de Alice se hundió en su estómago.

—A mí no me mientas. ¿Es que me tomas por estúpida o que?

Él tosió, intentó recuperar el aliento y consiguió incorporarse.

—No, escucha, yo...

—¿Creías que anoche no me di cuenta de lo que estabas tramando? ¿Pensabas que me habías engañado, que no iba a enterarme de que todo eso no era más que una gran escena de despedida? ¡Serás cabrón! —le lanzó otro puñetazo, pero esta vez Jasper se agachó, y ella no le dio en la mandíbula por poco.

Jasper empezaba a enfadarse. Nunca había tratado a una mujer con tanta delicadeza como a Alice la noche anterior, y ella se lo echaba por cara.

—¿Qué hiciste, bajaste aquí a escondidas en mitad de la noche para sabotearme el coche? —Jasper advirtió la respuesta a su pregunta en la fina sonrisa de satisfacción que se extendió por el semblante de Alice..—. Oh, qué bonito. Muy bonito. Se nota que confías en mí.

—¡Cómo te atreves a hablar de confianza! Ibas a dejarme aquí.

—Sí, tienes razón. Ahora, ¿dónde está la tapa del delco? —La agarró de los brazos con firmeza antes de que ella pudiera lanzarle otro puñetazo—. ¿Dónde está?

—¿Dónde crees que vas a ir? ¿Qué clase de estúpido plan has diseñado con ese cerebrito de pacotilla?

—Voy a ocuparme de un asunto —dijo él ásperamente—.Volveré a por ti cuando haya acabado.

—¿Que volverás a por mí? ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Una mascota? —Alice se sacudió, pero no logró desasirse hasta que clavó el tacón en el empeine de Jasper—. Vas a volver a la ciudad, ¿verdad? Vas a buscarte líos.

Jasper estaba tan enfadado que sólo se preguntó un momento cuántos huesos del pie le habría roto.

—Yo sé lo que hago. Me dedico a esto. Y tú vas a devolverme la tapa del delco y luego vas a esperarme.

—Y un cuerno. Empezamos esto juntos, y vamos a acabarlo juntos.

—No —Jasper la hizo darse la vuelta y la apretó de espaldas contra el coche—. No pienso ponerte en peligro.

—¿Desde cuándo das tú las órdenes? Yo soy quien decide. Quítame las manos de encima.

—No —Jasper se inclinó y le esposó una mano a una de las suyas—. Por una vez en tu vida, vas a hacer lo que te dicen. Vas a quedarte aquí. Sin ti voy más rápido, y, además, no quiero distraerme preocupándome por ti.

—Nadie te ha pedido que te preocupes por mí. ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?

—Ya he perdido bastante tiempo dejando que me busquen. Es hora de hacerles salir a la luz, en mi terreno, en mis términos.

—¿Vas a ir en busca de esos dos maníacos de la furgoneta? —Alice sintió el corazón en la garganta y tragó saliva con dificultad—. Bien. Buena idea. Voy contigo.

—Tú te quedas aquí. No han encontrado este sitio, ni parece que vayan a encontrarlo. Aquí estarás a salvo —la hizo incorporarse y la zarandeó—. Alice, no puedo ponerte en peligro. Eres lo único que me importa. Te quiero.

—¿Y se supone que tengo que quedarme aquí sentada como una mujercita inútil, mientras tú te pones en peligro?

—Exacto.

—¡Maldito cabrón arrogante! ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer si te matan? Por si lo has olvidado, éste es mi problema. No vas a ir a ninguna parte sin mí.

—Serás un estorbo.

—Eso es mentira. He aguantado muy bien todo este tiempo. Voy a ir contigo, Jasper, y, a menos que quieras volver a Washington haciendo dedo, no hay más que hablar.

Él se apartó rezongando. Luego dio media vuelta y se puso a andar de un lado a otro. Pensó en dejarla esposada dentro de la casa. El forcejeo sería duro, pero ganaría él. Sin embargo, si las cosas se torcían, no sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían en encontrarla. No, no podía dejarla sola y esposada en una casa aislada en mitad del monte.

Podía mentir. Fingir que se rendía y escabullirse luego. No sería fácil quitársela de encima, pero era una posibilidad. O podía intentar una táctica completamente distinta. Dio media vuelta y sonrió triunfalmente.

—Está bien, preciosa, pongamos las cartas boca arriba. Ya me he cansado.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Ha sido divertido. Muy aleccionador. Pero se está volviendo aburrido. No vale la pena arriesgar el cuello ni siquiera por los cincuenta mil que me prometiste. Así que se me ocurrió irme al norte un par de semanas y esperar a que se calmara el ambiente —se encogió de hombros con descuido mientras ella lo miraba fijamente—. Esto se está volviendo una lata. Ése no es mi estilo. Así que pensé en largarme y evitar una escenita. Si yo fuera tú, llamaría a la policía, entregaría la piedra y consideraría todo esto simplemente uno de los puentes más interesantes que has pasado nunca.

—Vas dejarme plantada —dijo ella con una vocecita que hizo que Jasper se sintiera un canalla.

—Digamos que voy a seguir mi camino. Uno tiene que aspirar a lo mejor.

—Todas las cosas que me dijiste...

—Eh, preciosa, que los dos somos Ubres. Los dos sabemos lo que es ligar. ¿Sabes qué te digo? Te dejaré en el pueblo más cercano y te daré un par de pavos para que tomes un autobús.

Ella echó a andar hacia el porche tambaleándose. Cada uno de sus pasos atravesaba el corazón de Jasper. Cuando ella se derrumbó y escondió la cara entre las manos, Jasper deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.

Ella estaría a salvo, se recordó. Lo que importaba era que ella estaría...

La miró boquiabierto cuando Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rompió a reír a carcajadas, cruzando los brazos sobre la tripa para no partirse de risa.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice es rara no? jejeje ke sera lo q tiene ahora jeje<strong>

**espero reviews**

**byee**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola hola jeje espero les gusre este capii jejejeje Happy B-Day Ashley Greene..**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 32**

—Ha sido divertido. Muy aleccionador. Pero se está volviendo aburrido. No vale la pena arriesgar el cuello ni siquiera por los cincuenta mil que me prometiste. Así que se me ocurrió irme al norte un par de semanas y esperar a que se calmara el ambiente —se encogió de hombros con descuido mientras ella lo miraba fijamente—. Esto se está volviendo una lata. Ése no es mi estilo. Así que pensé en largarme y evitar una escenita. Si yo fuera tú, llamaría a la policía, entregaría la piedra y consideraría todo esto simplemente uno de los puentes más interesantes que has pasado nunca.

—Vas dejarme plantada —dijo ella con una vocecita que hizo que Jasper se sintiera un canalla.

—Digamos que voy a seguir mi camino. Uno tiene que aspirar a lo mejor.

—Todas las cosas que me dijiste...

—Eh, preciosa, que los dos somos Ubres. Los dos sabemos lo que es ligar. ¿Sabes qué te digo? Te dejaré en el pueblo más cercano y te daré un par de pavos para que tomes un autobús.

Ella echó a andar hacia el porche tambaleándose. Cada uno de sus pasos atravesaba el corazón de Jasper. Cuando ella se derrumbó y escondió la cara entre las manos, Jasper deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.

Ella estaría a salvo, se recordó. Lo que importaba era que ella estaría...

La miró boquiabierto cuando Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rompió a reír a carcajadas, cruzando los brazos sobre la tripa para no partirse de risa.

—Será idiota —logró decir—. ¿De veras creías que iba a tragármelo? —apenas podía pronunciar palabra entre carcajada y carcajada. Cuanto más se ensombrecía el semblante de Jasper, más se reía ella—. Supongo que ahora tendría que darte compungida la tapa del delco y dejar que me llevaras a alguna parte para restañar las heridas de mi pobre corazón —se enjugó los ojos llorosos—. Estás tan enamorado de mí, Withlock, que no piensas con claridad.

Desde luego que pensaba con claridad, se dijo él con decisión. Se preguntaba si le haría mucha gracia que le rodeara el cuello con las manos y le diera un amoroso apretón.

—Puedo superarlo —masculló.

—No, no puedes. Te ha dado justo entre los ojos, igual que a mí. Estamos atados el uno al otro, Jasper. No lo podemos ignorar —respiró hondo y se pasó una mano por las costillas, que empezaban a dolerle—. Debería darte una patada en el culo, pero ha sido tan gracioso... Tan dulce...

Él metió las manos en los bolsillos y se sintió estúpido. No había conseguido engañarla, se dijo. La cólera y las amenazas no hacían mella en ella, y las mentiras sólo conseguían que se mondara de risa. De modo que tendría que decirle la verdad, decidió. La simple y llana verdad.

—Está bien, me has pillado —se acercó y, sentándose a su lado, la tomó de la mano—. Nunca le había dicho a nadie que lo quería. Ni a una chica, ni a un familiar, ni a un amigo.

—Jasper... —conmovida, ella le apartó el pelo de la frente—. Es sólo que nunca has tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Eso no importa —dijo él con firmeza, apretándole la mano—. Lo de anoche lo dije en serio. Eres única, Alice Se llevó el dorso de la mano de ella a los labios y lo sostuvo allí un momento—.Tú no lo entiendes en realidad. Tú cuentas con otras personas, con gente importante para ti.

—Sí —ella se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Hay gente a la que quiero. Puede que no sólo estés tú, Jasper. Pero estás. Y lo que siento por ti es distinto a todo lo demás.

El miró sus manos unidas un momento. Encajaban tan bien, ¿verdad?, se dijo. Se deslizaban y se amoldaban como si llevaran toda su vida esperándose.

—Hace mucho tiempo que vivo solo y hago las cosas a mi manera —continuó—. Siempre he evitado complicarme la vida. Ha sido fácil evitar compromisos. Hasta ahora —la miró a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—. Ayer lloraste por esas personas a las que quieres. Eso me dejó hecho polvo. Y, cuando te abracé y estabas llorando, comprendí que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti. Déjame que haga esto.

—¿Pensabas dejarme aquí porque lloré?

—Porque, cuando lloraste, por fin me di cuenta de lo que significan tus amigas para ti, y de lo mal que lo has pasado. Necesito ayudarme. A ti y a ellas.

Ella desvió la mirada un momento. A ninguno de los dos les haría ningún bien que se echara a llorar otra vez. Y sus palabras, y la serena y profunda emoción que emanaba de ellas, habían conmovido una parte hasta entonces intacta de su corazón.

—Ya te quería, Jasper —dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Pero ahora casi te adoro.

—Entonces, te quedarás.

—No —Alice tomó su cara entre las manos—. Pero ya no estoy enfadada contigo.

—Genial —él se levantó de los escalones y se puso a andar arriba y abajo otra vez—. ¿Es que no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho? No puedo ponerte en peligro. No podría soportar que te ocurriera algo.

—¿Y se supone que yo tengo que aguantarme si te pasa algo a ti? Las cosas no son así, Jasper —se levantó y lo miró de frente—.Yo no soy así. Lo que tú sientes por mí, yo lo siento por ti. Estamos juntos en esto. En el mismo barco —alzó una mano antes de que él pudiera decir nada—. Y espero que no cometas la estupidez de decir que tú eres un hombre y yo una mujer.

En realidad, Jasper lo había tenido en la punta de la lengua.

—Total, para lo que serviría.

—Entonces, trato hecho —ella ladeó la cabeza—.Y déjame añadir algo, por si acaso tienes la brillante idea de dejarme tirada por el camino. Si lo intentas, iré al teléfono más cercano y llamaré a la policía. Les diré que me secuestraste y me forzaste. Les daré tu descripción, la descripción de eso que tú llamas tu coche, y hasta el número de tu licencia. Y te encontrarás dándole explicaciones al sheriff Bubba y a sus chicos antes de haber recorrido veinte kilómetros.

Los ojos de Jasper se encendieron.

—Serías capaz, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego que sí. Y lo haría tan bien que seguramente te harían papilla la cara antes de arrojarte a una celda. Ahora, ¿está clara la situación?

—Sí —Jasper se debatió, impotente, en la esquina en la que ella lo había arrinconado—. Está clara. Te cubres bien las espaldas, preciosa.

—Puedes contar con ello —ella se acercó a él y puso las manos sobre sus hombros tensos—.Y también puedes contar conmigo, Jasper. Voy a quedarme contigo —sin esperar respuesta, le dio un rápido beso en los labios—. No pienso dejarte —añadió, y advirtió un destello de entendimiento en su mirada—. Y no te defraudaré —le besó de nuevo suavemente en los labios—. No me marcharé y te dejaré tirado.

Jasper comprendió que era muy intuitiva. Mucho más, quizá, que él mismo.

—No se trata de mí.

—Sí, claro que sí. Nadie se ha quedado contigo, pero yo sí. Nadie te ha querido lo suficiente, pero yo sí —deslizó las manos por sus hombros hasta agarrarle la cara—. Se trata de nosotros. Estaré a tu lado incluso cuando intentes hacerte el héroe y librarte de mí.

Jasper comprendió que la batalla estaba perdida.

—Podías empezar por estar ahí mañana.

—Lo estaré. Ahora, ¿vas a besarme o no?

—Tal vez.

Los labios de Alice se curvaron al encontrarse con los de él. Luego se suavizaron y se abrieron. Jasper sintió que se deslizaba dentro de ella, en su boca dulce, excitante y acogedora. El beso subió de temperatura antes incluso de que ella deslizara las manos bajo su camisa y empezara a arañarle suavemente la espalda.

—Te deseo —murmuró, frotándose contra él—. Ahora, antes de que nos vayamos... —giró la cabeza y hundió los dientes en su cuello—. Nos traerá suerte.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella introdujo la mano entre sus cuerpos y buscó su sexo.

—Siempre viene bien un poco de suerte.

Ella se echó a reír y lo apartó del coche. Cayeron junto al suelo y rodaron por la hierba, todavía húmeda de rocío.

Fue rápido, y un tanto desesperado. Mientras el sol se hacía más fuerte, abriéndose paso entre la bruma, se despojaron de la ropa y se tocaron ansiosamente.

—Deja... —jadeó él, tirándole de los vaqueros—. No puedo...

—Espera —sus manos se enredaron con las de él, apartaron al fin la tela—. Date prisa. Dios...

Alice rodó de nuevo, se incorporó y pasó la boca sobre el pecho desnudo de Jasper. Quería regodearse en él, necesitaba saborear su piel, su textura, saciarse con ellas. Le pareció que la tierra temblaba cuando él le dio la vuelta y, hundiendo los dientes en su hombro, tomó con una mano su pecho y con la otra...

—¿Qué estás...? ¿Cómo puedes...? —ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Jasper la condujo abruptamente hasta el borde del placer. Jadeando, ella alzó los brazos, rodeó el cuello de Jasper y se dejó llevar.

Estaba con él, a su lado. Su cuerpo era fuerte y ágil. Su deseo era tan ávido y primigenio como el de él. Tal vez las manos de Jasper la arañaban en su precipitación, pero las suyas no eran menos ávidas, menos toscas. Giró la cabeza y se apoderó de su boca con un ansia que sabía a oscuridad y secreto. Luego se revolvió y tiró de él.

—Ahora —ordenó, y sus ojos brillaron como los de un gato—. Ahora —y, rodeándolo con sus miembros, lo tomó dentro de sí.

Jasper golpeó con fuerza, hundiéndose en ella. Ella siguió cada una de sus salvajes embestidas con los ojos de gata fijos en él. Su ardor alimentaba el de Jasper, y a través de la turbia violencia del deseo, él sintió que una emoción igualmente intensa hacía añicos su corazón.

—Te quiero —se apoderó de su boca y bebió de ella—. Dios, te quiero.

—Lo sé —y, cuando Jasper apretó la cara contra su pelo y se estremeció al derramarse dentro de ella, Alice no necesitó saber nada más—. Jazz... —le acarició el pelo. Le daba el sol en los ojos; notaba el peso de Jasper sobre sí, y la hierba le humedecía la espalda. Pensó que era uno de los momentos más felices de su vida—.Jasper... —repitió, suspirando.

Él casi había recuperado el aliento.

—Puede que la vida en el campo tenga su aquél, después de todo —dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido, se apoyó sobre los codos. Y sintió que se le encogía el estómago—. ¿Y ahora por qué lloras? ¿Es que quieres matarme?

—No estoy llorando. Es que me da el sol en los ojos —sintiéndose tonta, se enjugó una lágrima—. En todo caso, no es esa clase de llanto. No te preocupes, no voy a empezar a hacer pucheros.

—¿Te he hecho daño? Mira, lo siento, yo...

—Jasper... —ella dejó escapar otro suspiro—. No es esa clase de llanto, ¿vale? Y ya se acabó.

El observó con recelo sus ojos brillantes.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —ella sonrió—. Eres un cobarde.

—En efecto —y no le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Le besó la nariz—. En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos.

—No intentarás darme esquinazo, ¿verdad?

Él pensó en cómo había tomado ella su cara entre las manos y le había dicho que iba a quedarse con él. Nadie le había hecho nunca aquella promesa.

—No. Supongo que somos un equipo.

—Supones bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoola hola jeje ke opinan? spero reviews jeje y muchoos jeje<strong>

** byeee**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola hola jeje ke tal van?**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 33**

Alice aguardó hasta que estuvieron de nuevo en la autopista, camino de la civilización, para preguntar:

—Está bien, Jasper, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Nada complicado. La sencillez tiene menos inconvenientes. En mi opinión, hay que llegar hasta el que mueve las cuerdas. Nuestro único vínculo con él, o con ella, son esos tipos de la furgoneta y tal vez los Salvini.

—Hasta ahora, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Quiero tener una pequeña charla con ellos. Para conseguirlo, tengo que hacerles salir a la luz, jugar bien mis cartas y convencerlos de que es de sumo interés para ellos que pasen cierta información.

—Está bien, tenemos dos tipos armados, uno de ellos aproximadamente del tamaño del monumento a Washington. Y vas a convencerlos de que charlen contigo —le lanzó una sonrisa radiante—. Me admira tu optimismo.

—Todo es cuestión de jugar con ventaja —dijo él, y le explicó cómo pensaba llevar a cabo su plan.

,

,

Los truenos retumbaban en un cielo oscurecido cuando Jasper paró en el aparcamiento de Salvini. Se trataba de un edificio señorial, separado de un centro comercial por un extenso aparcamiento. Estaba cerrado por la fiesta del lunes. En el aparcamiento de Salvini, más pequeño y cuidado, había un solo Mercedes sedán.

—¿Sabes de quién es?

—De uno de esos capullos. De uno de los hermanastros de Bella. De Thomas, creo. Bella me dijo que este puente cerraban. No sé por qué estará dentro Thomas.

—Vamos a echar un vistazo —Jasper salió del coche y se acercó al sedán. Estaba cerrado y la luz de la alarma parpadeaba. Jasper comprobó primero las puertas delanteras del edificio, escudriñó la tienda en sombras y no vio signos de vida—. ¿Las oficinas están arriba? —le preguntó a Alice..

—Sí. La de Bella, la de Thomas y la de Timothy —su corazón empezó a acelerarse—. Puede que ella esté aquí, Jasper. No suele venir a trabajar en coche. Vive muy cerca de aquí.

—Ya —aunque no formaba parte de su plan, la preocupación que advirtió en la voz de Alice le hizo apretar el timbre de la puerta, dejándose llevar por un impulso—.Vamos a echar un vistazo a la parte de atrás —dijo al cabo de un momento.

—Puede que la estén reteniendo dentro. Tal vez esté herida. Debería haberlo pensado antes —hacia el oeste, los relámpagos hendían el cielo como hojas aserradas—. Puede que esté ahí dentro, herida y...

Jasper se dio la vuelta.

—Escucha, si quieres que salgamos de ésta, tenemos que conservar la calma. No hay tiempo para retorcerse las manos y hacer especulaciones.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cuadró los hombros.

—Está bien. Lo siento.

Tras observar brevemente su cara Jasper asintió con la cabeza y echó a andar hacia la parte de atrás, donde miró detenidamente la puerta blindada.

—Alguien ha tocado las cerraduras.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Alice se inclinó sobre su hombro mientras él se agachaba—. ¿Quieres decir que las han forzado?

—Sí, y hace muy poco. No hay óxido, ni polvo en los arañazos. Me pregunto si quien sea habrá entrado —se levantó y observó el marco de la puerta—. No hay señales de golpes. Yo diría que ese tipo sabía lo que hacía. En otras circunstancias, podía ser un simple robo, pero no creo que sea una casualidad.

—¿Puedes entrar?

Aquello tampoco formaba parte del plan inmediato, pero Jasper se quedó pensando.

—Seguramente. ¿Sabes qué clase de sistema de alarma tienen?

—Hay un cajetín al lado de la puerta. Está codificado. No sé la clave. Hay que pulsar unos números —se dominó antes de empezar a retorcerse las manos—. Jasper... —procuró mantener la voz en calma—, Bella podría estar ahí dentro. Podría estar herida. Si no lo comprobamos y le pasa algo...

—Está bien. Pero, si no puedo desactivar la alarma, nos vamos a meter en un buen lío —sin embargo, sacó del maletero sus herramientas y se puso manos a la obra—. Cúbreme la espalda, ¿quieres? —le dijo a Alice—. Asegúrate de que la gente que está comprando ahí no se fija en nosotros.

Ella se giró, escudriñó el aparcamiento y el centro comercial que había más allá. La gente iba y venía, demasiado enfrascada en sus compras como para fijarse en un hombre agachado junto a la puerta blindada de un edificio cerrado.

La tormenta iba acercándose, y, la lluvia, largo tiempo esperada, empezó a caer a cántaros. A ella no le importaba mojarse, y, por otra parte, le parecía que el aguacero les favorecía. Pero se estremeció, aliviada, cuando Jasper le dijo que había acabado.

—Una vez abra esto, tendré seguramente un minuto o minuto y medio antes de que salte la alarma. Si no puedo desconectarla, tendremos que irnos a toda prisa.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros, Alice. Si, por casualidad, Bella está aquí, la policía llegará en cuestión de minutos y la encontrará. Nosotros observaremos desde lejos, en alguna parte, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Qué otra opción había?

—De acuerdo.

—Bien —él se apartó el pelo mojado de los ojos—.Tú quédate aquí. Si te digo que corras, vete al coche —tomando su silencio por un asentimiento, entró en el edificio. Vio de inmediato el cajetín de la alarma y alzó una ceja—. Qué interesante —murmuró, y le indicó a Alice que entrara—. Está apagada.

—No lo entiendo. Siempre la dejan puesta.

—Es nuestro día de suerte —Jasper le guiñó un ojo y, tomándola de la mano, encendió con la otra mano su linterna—. Primero probaremos arriba, a ver si volvemos a tener suerte.

—Por las escaleras —dijo ella—. El despacho de Bella está al fondo del pasillo.

—Bonita oficina —comentó Jasper, observando la lujosa alfombra, los colores elegantes, mientras aguzaba el oído, atento a cualquier ruido. No se oía nada, salvo el tamborileo de la lluvia. Impidió el paso a Alice estirando un brazo y deslizando el haz de la linterna dentro del despacho.

Éste era discreto, elegante, ordenado, y estaba vacío. Jasper oyó que Alice. exhalaba un áspero suspiro.

—No hay signos de lucha —dijo él—. Vamos a revisar el resto de esta planta. Luego bajaremos y pondremos en marcha el plan A —Jasper avanzó por el pasillo y, antes de llegar a la siguiente puerta, se detuvo—. Vuelve al despacho de Bella y espérame allí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Entonces notó la pesadez del aire, y reconoció aquel olor—. ¡Bella! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

* * *

><p><strong>hola hola jeje ke les parecio? emocionante? jeje<strong>

**espero reviews**

**byee**


	34. Chapter 34

**Faltan 6 capis para el gran final jeje no me abandonen jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 34**

—No hay signos de lucha —dijo él—. Vamos a revisar el resto de esta planta. Luego bajaremos y pondremos en marcha el plan A —Jasper avanzó por el pasillo y, antes de llegar a la siguiente puerta, se detuvo—. Vuelve al despacho de Bella y espérame allí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? —Entonces notó la pesadez del aire, y reconoció aquel olor—. ¡Bella! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Jasper la empujó contra la pared y la sujetó hasta que dejó de debatirse.

—Haz lo que te digo —dijo entre dientes—. Quédate aquí.

Ella cerró los ojos y, reconociendo que había cosas que no estaba preparada para afrontar, asintió con la cabeza. Él se apartó, satisfecho. Avanzó sigilosamente por el pasillo y abrió despacio la puerta.

Aquello era una de las peores cosas que había visto, y la muerte rara vez es hermosa. Pero aquello, pensó, deslizando la luz de la linterna por el desorden causado por una lucha a vida o muerte, aquello era una locura.

Se apartó de allí y regresó junto a Alice Ella estaba pálida como la cera, apoyada contra la pared.

—No es Bella —dijo él de inmediato—. Es un hombre.

—¿No es Bella?

—No —le puso una mano sobre la mejilla y la notó helada. Sin embargo, los ojos de Alice comenzaban a perder su brillo cristalino—. Voy a comprobar las otras habitaciones. No quiero que entres ahí, Alice.

Ella dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo. No era Bella.

—¿Es igual que lo de Ralph?

—No —su voz sonó llana y dura—. Es mucho peor. Quédate aquí.

Jasper recorrió todas las habitaciones y comprobó los rincones y los armarios, teniendo cuidado de no dejar huellas. Sin decir nada, llevó a Alice. escaleras abajo e inspeccionó rápidamente el piso inferior.

—Alguien ha estado aquí —murmuró, agachándose para iluminar un pequeño hueco bajo las escaleras—. El polvo está movido —se frotó la barbilla, pensativo—. Yo diría que, si alguien fuera listo y necesitara un escondrijo, se metería aquí.

A Alice la ropa le colgaba, empapada, sobre la piel. Pero no temblaba por eso.

—Bella es muy lista.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

—Recuérdalo. Vamos a hacer lo que teníamos previsto.

—Está bien —ella echó un último vistazo por encima del hombro, imaginando a Bella escondida en la oscuridad. Pero ¿por qué?, se preguntaba. ¿De quién se escondía? ¿Y dónde estaba?

Ya fuera, Jasper cerró la puerta y limpió cuidadosamente el pomo.

—Supongo que, si hiciera falta, podrías llegar corriendo a ese centro comercial en unos treinta segundos.

—No voy a salir corriendo.

—Lo harás, si te lo pido —él se guardó la linterna en el bolsillo—.Vas a hacer exactamente lo que te diga. Sin preguntas, ni discusiones, y sin vacilar —le lanzó una mirada ardiente, haciéndola estremecerse—. Quien haya hecho lo que he visto ahí arriba, es un animal. Recuérdalo.

—Lo recordaré —ella procuró refrenar sus temblores—.Y tú recuerda que estamos en esto juntos.

—La idea es atrapar a esos tipos, cada uno a su tiempo. Si puedes llegar a la furgoneta mientras yo los distraigo, bien. Pero no corras ningún riesgo.

—Ya te he dicho que no lo haré.

—Una vez los haya dejado fuera de combate —continuó él, ignorando la impaciencia de Alice—, podemos usar su furgoneta. Quiero tener una pequeña charla con ellos. Creo que conseguiré sacarles algún nombre —examinó su puño y sonrió maliciosamente, mirándola a los ojos—. Algún dato de interés.

—Ooooh... —ella agitó las pestañas mojadas—, ¡qué macho!

—Cierra el pico. Dependiendo de la información que nos den, y de la situación, o iremos a la policía, cosa que yo preferiría no hacer, o daremos el siguiente paso.

—De acuerdo.

Jasper abrió la puerta de su coche y aguardó hasta que ella se sentara en el asiento. Luego tomó el teléfono móvil de Alice..

—Haz la llamada. Alárgala más o menos un minuto, por si acaso.

Ella marcó y luego empezó a balbucear, dejando un mensaje en el contestador de la casa de Rosalie en Potomac. Mantenía los ojos fijos en los de Jasper, y, cuando éste asintió con la cabeza, ella colgó.

—¿Fase dos? —preguntó, procurando calmarse.

—Ahora toca esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola jeje ke tal vamos jeje espero les haya gustado el capii jeje<strong>

**espero review**

**byee**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola hola ke tal stan? espero ke sten disfrutando de lo ultimo ke keda de sta historia jeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 35**

Quince minutos después, la furgoneta entró en el aparcamiento de Salvini. La lluvia había amainado, pero seguía cayendo con fuerza. Desde su posición junto a un viejo coche ranchera, Jasper se agazapó y observó la escena.

Los dos hombres salieron, se separaron y rodearon lentamente el edificio. Su objetivo era el más grande de los dos.

Utilizando los coches del aparcamiento para cubrirse, Jasper se acercó y vio que el hombre se agachaba y recogía el teléfono de Alice del suelo. Era una buena táctica, pensó Jasper, darle algo que pensar a aquel cerebro suyo del tamaño de un guisante. Mientras al grandullón le daba vueltas al teléfono, Jasper corrió hacia él a toda velocidad y le golpeó en los riñones como una bola de cañón. Su presa cayó de rodillas, y Jasper le esposó una muñeca antes de que aquel tipo se lo sacudiera como si fuera una mosca.

Sintió un escozor intenso cuando su carne arañó el asfalto húmedo y granulado, y se apartó rodando antes de que un pie enorme le aplastara la cara. Agarró la pierna del tipo y tiró de ella.

Desde su sitio, Alice observaba la lucha, haciendo una mueca cada vez que Jasper golpeaba el suelo, y rezando cada vez que se levantaba. Se acercó despacio a la furgoneta y miró hacia atrás para ver cómo progresaba la pelea.

Jasper estaba perdiendo, pensó, desesperada. Aquel tipo iba a romperle el cuello. Cuando se disponía a correr en su ayuda, vio que el otro hombre doblaba la esquina más alejada del edificio. Se abalanzaría sobre ellos enseguida, pensó. Y el plan de Jasper de sorprenderlos por separado y dejarlos fuera de combate se iría al garete. Alice tomó aire para gritar y advertir a Jasper, pero luego achicó los ojos. Tal vez todavía hubiera un modo de salvar el plan.

Salió corriendo de detrás de la furgoneta y corrió hacia Salvini, alejándose de Jasper. Se detuvo al ver que el segundo hombre la había visto, y abrió mucho los ojos, fingiéndose sorprendida y asustada. El tipo metió la mano bajo la chaqueta, pero ella se dominó y aguardó hasta que el hombre comenzó a acercarse. Luego echó a correr entre la lluvia, alejándolo de Jasper.

Jasper y su oponente oyeron un grito. Los dos giraron la cabeza instintivamente y vieron a una chica pelirroja que se alejaba corriendo, y a un hombre que la perseguía.

«Nunca me hace caso», pensó Jasper, y sintió una punzada de terror. Luego miró hacia atrás y vio que el grandullón le estaba sonriendo. Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa, y su ojo izquierdo, hinchado, brilló con malicia.

—Tengo que dejarte fuera de combate, y pronto —dijo con naturalidad mientras le lanzaba un gancho a la boca—. Esa a la que perseguía tu amigo es mi chica.

El gigante se quitó la sangre de la cara.

—Te voy a hacer picadillo.

—¿De veras? —no había tiempo que perder. Rezando porque Alice aguantara y él conservara el pellejo, agachó la cabeza y embistió como un toro enloquecido. El hombre cayó hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe y se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta blindada. Ensangrentado, magullado y exhausto, Jasper alzó la rodilla y oyó, satisfecho, el siseo de un globo que se deshinchaba. Parpadeando para quitarse el sudor picajoso y la lluvia cálida de los ojos, Jasper retorció el brazo del hombre hacia atrás y le puso la otra esposa.

—Enseguida vuelvo —le dijo, y, quitándole el teléfono, salió en busca de Alice.

.

.

En el mismo instante en que Jasper yacía en la profunda oscuridad del campo, contemplando su vida y preguntándose por su futuro, otro hombre permanecía sentado en una estancia bañada de luz. Había tenido un día ajetreado, y estaba cansado. Pero su mente no se apagaba, ni podía permitirse la fatiga.

Había visto los fuegos artificiales surcar el cielo. Había sonreído, conversado, bebido buen vino. Pero, entre tanto, la rabia lo reconcomía como un cáncer.

Al fin estaba solo, en aquella habitación que apaciguaba su espíritu. Su mirada se regodeaba en la contemplación del Renoir. Qué colores tan bellos, tan sutiles, pensó. Qué pinceladas tan exquisitas. Y sólo él miraría ya tanto esplendor.

Allí, la caja puzzle de un emperador chino. De reluciente lacado, el dragón rojo de su tapa se alzaba hacia un cielo negro. De valor incalculable, llena de secretos. Y sólo él tenía la llave.

Aquí, un anillo de rubíes que antaño había adornado el regio dedo de Luis XIV. Se lo deslizó en el dedo meñique y, volviendo la gema hacia la luz, observó cómo despedía fuego. De la mano del rey a la suya, pensó. Con unos cuantos rodeos por el camino. Pero al fin le pertenecía a él.

Por lo general, aquellas cosas le producían un profundo y exquisito placer. Pero esa noche, no.

Algunos habían recibido su castigo, pensó. Otros ya no podían recibirlo. Sin embargo, no era suficiente.

Su cámara de los tesoros estaba llena de cosas deslumbrantes, únicas, antiquísimas. Sin embargo, no le bastaba.

Las tres Estrellas eran lo único que podía satisfacerlo. Cambiaría cualquiera de aquellos tesoros por poseerlas. Pues, con ella en su poder, no necesitaba nada más.

Los necios creían que las comprendían. Creían que podían dominarlas. Y esquivarlo a él. Pero las Estrellas le estaban destinadas a él, naturalmente. Su poder siempre le había estado destinado.

Y su pérdida era como cristal en su garganta.

Se levantó, se arrancó el rubí del dedo y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación como un niño que tirara un juguete roto. Recuperaría los diamantes. Estaba seguro de ello. Pero había que hacer un sacrificio. Al dios, pensó con una lenta sonrisa. Un sacrificio al dios, desde luego.

Un sacrificio de sangre.

Salió de la habitación dejando las luces encendidas. Y su cordura tras él.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello ke les parecio?<strong>

**espero reviews**

**byee**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola hola ke tal vamos?**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 36**

Jasper le había dicho que, si algo salía mal, corriera hacia las tiendas y se perdiera entre el gentío. Que gritara, si era necesario.

Pensando en eso, Alice viró en aquella dirección, intentando apartar al pistolero de Jasper y darle a éste una oportunidad. Pero, mientras corrían hacia el centro comercial, con sus brillantes carteles de «Rebajas», vio parejas, familias, niños que iban de la mano, bebés en carricoches. Y recordó cómo el tipo que la perseguía había deslizado la mano bajo su chaqueta. Pensó en lo que podía ocurrir si comenzaba a disparar en medio de la multitud. Y dio media vuelta, cambió de dirección y corrió hacia el extremo opuesto del aparcamiento.

Lanzó una mirada hacia atrás. Había dejado muy atrás a su perseguidor. Seguía corriendo tras ella, pero renqueaba, sofocado, suponía ella, por la americana ancha y los zapatos de piel. Suelas resbaladizas sobre pavimento mojado. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo seguiría persiguiéndola, se preguntaba, antes de cejar en su empeño y volver a ayudar a su amigo?

Y abalanzarse sobre Jasper.

Alice aminoró deliberadamente el paso y dejó que aquel tipo se acercara a cierta distancia para que no perdiera el interés en la persecución. Le preocupaba en parte que usara la pistola y le pegara un tiro en la pierna. O en la espalda. Con aquellas imágenes agolpándose en su cabeza, se metió entre una fila de coches aparcados.

Oía el silbido de su propia respiración. Había corrido el equivalente a un campo de fútbol en medio del bochorno de una tormenta de verano. Agachándose tras una pequeña furgoneta, se limpió el sudor de los ojos e intentó pensar. ¿Podría dar la vuelta, encontrar un modo de ayudar a Jasper? ¿Le habría dejado fuera de combate el gorila y se habría ido en busca de su colega para ayudarlo? ¿Cuánto duraría su suerte antes de que alguna familia inocente, completada la búsqueda de rebajas, apareciera corriendo entre la lluvia y se pusiera en la línea de fuego?

Concentrada en el silencio, rodeó agazapada la furgoneta y se deslizó alrededor de un coche pequeño. Tenía que recuperar el aliento, necesitaba pensar. Tenía que ver qué estaba pasando ante el edificio Salvini.

Armándose de valor, puso una mano sobre el guardabarros del coche y se arriesgó a echar un vistazo rápido. El tipo estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Cuatro coches a la izquierda, y acercándose. Alice se agachó a toda prisa y pegó la espalda al parachoques. Si se quedaba donde estaba, ¿pasaría de largo aquel tipo, o la vería? Mejor morir corriendo, pensó, o con los puños en alto, a que la atraparan acurrucada detrás de un cochecito económico de importación.

Respiró hondo, rezó una breve plegaria por Jasper, y echó a correr. Un chasquido en el asfalto, a su lado, le paró el corazón. Sintió que una esquirla de piedra rebotaba en sus pantalones.

Aquel tipo le estaba disparando. El corazón le saltaba del estómago a la garganta y viceversa como una pelota de pingpong. Se deslizó alrededor de un coche aparcado. Un centímetro más, dos como mucho, y la bala se habría incrustado en su carne.

El matón la había encontrado. Ahora sólo era cuestión de agotarla, de acorralarla como un conejo. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a que eso ocurriera.

Apretando los dientes, se tumbó de tripa bajo el coche, ignoró la gravilla mojada, el olor a gasolina y aceite, y se deslizó como una serpiente bajo la carrocería. Contuvo el aliento y se arrastró por el estrecho espacio que la separaba del vehículo de al lado, bajo el cual se metió.

Ahora podía oír a aquel tipo, que jadeaba con fuerza, emitiendo un soplido cada vez que inhalaba y un silbido cuando exhalaba. Veía sus zapatos. Pies pequeños, pensó con sorna, adornados con relucientes punteras negras y calcetines de licra.

Cerró los ojos un instante, intentando imaginárselo frente así. Un metro setenta, como mucho, tal vez setenta y dos kilos. Treinta y tantos años. Ojos agudos, nariz bien definida. Sarmentoso, pero no atlético. Y sin aliento.

Bueno, pensó, envalentonándose. Podía con él.

Se arrastró unos centímetros más, preparándose para hacer su siguiente movimiento, cuando vio que aquellos zapatos de puntera charolada se elevaban del suelo. Allí, frente a sus ojos, había un par de botas arañadas. La alegría y el miedo emborronaron su visión cuando oyó la detonación amortiguada de la pistola con silenciador.

Arañándose los codos y las rodillas, salió de debajo del coche a tiempo de ver al matón corriendo para ocultarse y a Jasper tras él.

—¡Jasper! —él se detuvo, dio media vuelta, y la alegría cubrió su rostro desencajado. Y fue entonces cuando ella vio la sangre que manchaba su camisa—. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! Estás herido —a Alice se le aflojaron las piernas y se precipitó hacia él tambaleándose. Jasper miró hacia abajo distraídamente y se llevó una mano al costado.

—Demonios —notó vagamente el dolor mientras abrazaba a Alice.—. El coche —logró decir—.Vete al coche. Ese tipo va a volver —sus manos, húmedas de sangre y lluvia, se aferraron a las de ella.

Más tarde, Alice recordaría que había echado a correr. Pero, mientras ocurría, nada de aquello le parecía real. Los pies golpeando el pavimento, resbalando, el golpeteo agitado de su corazón, la creciente oleada del miedo y la furia, los ojos enormes, asombrados, de una mujer cargada de bolsas a la que casi atropellaron en su carrera. Y Jasper maldiciéndola con firmeza por no haber hecho lo que le decía.

La furgoneta salió chirriando del aparcamiento mientras ellos resbalaban por el terraplén.

—¡Maldita sea! —a Jasper le ardían los pulmones, su costado despedía fuego. Sacó desesperadamente las llaves del bolsillo—. Al coche. ¡Ahora!

Ella se arrojó prácticamente de cabeza por la ventanilla, y apenas había recuperado el equilibrio cuando Jasper arrancó a toda velocidad.

—Estás herido. Déjame ver...

Él le apartó las manos y giró el volante.

—Se ha llevado también a su amigo. Después de tantas molestias, no van a escaparse —el coche patinó, derrapó, y luego las ruedas se deslizaron sobre la carretera—. Saca la pistola de la guantera. Dámela.

—Jasper, por favor, estás sangrando...

—¿No te dije que corrieras? —pisó el acelerador, siguiendo a la furgoneta—. Te dije que corrieras hacia la gente, que te perdieras. Podría haberte matado. Dame la pistola.

—Está bien, está bien —ella golpeó con el puño la puerta pegajosa de la guantera hasta que se abrió—. Van hacia la autopista de circunvalación.

—Ya lo veo.

—No vas a dispararles. Podrías darle a algún coche.

Jasper le quitó la pistola, giró para tomar el desvío y se deslizó por el carril mojado.

—Yo le doy a lo que apunto. Ahora, ponte el cinturón y cierra el pico. Ya me ocuparé de ti luego.

Alice tenía tanto miedo por él que ni siquiera parpadeó al oír sus palabras. Jasper zigzagueaba entre el tráfico como un loco y se pegaba al parachoques de la furgoneta como un amante. Cuando alcanzaron los ciento cincuenta, un frío aturdimiento se apoderó de Alice, como si le hubieran inyectado unan dosis de novocaína.

—Vas a matar a alguien —dijo con calma—. Puede que ni siquiera seamos nosotros.

—Yo sé manejar el coche —eso, al menos, era cierto. Jasper se deslizaba entre los coches, dirigiéndose hacia su objetivo como un misil térmico. Los gruesos neumáticos del coche se pegaban al asfalto mojado. Estaban tan cerca que podía ver al grandullón encorvado en el asiento del acompañante, removiéndose y maldiciendo.

—Sí, voy a por ti, hijo de puta —masculló—. Te has quedado con mis esposas.

—Estás manchando de sangre el asiento —Alice se oyó hablar, pero sus palabras parecían proceder de fuera de su cabeza.

—No te preocupes, tengo más —y, con la pistola en el regazo, Jasper giró el volante y ganó algunos centímetros por el costado de la furgoneta. Les cortaría el paso, pensó, les empujaría hacia el arcén. El grandullón iba esposado, y del otro podía ocuparse.

Y, luego, ya verían.

Sus ojos se achicaron al ver que el conductor de la furgoneta giraba la cabeza. Oyó chirriar las ruedas. La furgoneta vibró, se estremeció, y luego giró violentamente hacia la siguiente salida.

—No puede hacer eso —Jasper pisó los frenos, se apartó medio metro de la furgoneta y se preparó para tomar el desvío—. No puede tomar esa curva. Perderá el control.

Lanzó una maldición cuando la furgoneta se tambaleó, patinó sobre el pavimento mojado y se estrelló contra el quitamiedos a ciento cuarenta. El choque fue tremendo. La furgoneta se elevó y cayó como una saltador de trampolín borracho. Dio un giro en el aire. Y en medio del chillido de los frenos de los demás conductores horrorizados, aterrizó sobre el terraplén, varios metros más abajo.

Jasper tuvo tiempo de apartarse al arcén y de salir del coche antes de que la explosión lo apartara como una enorme mano caliente. Alice lo agarró del hombro mientras se alzaban las llamaradas. El aire apestaba a gasolina.

—No puede ser —masculló él—. Los hemos perdido.

—Métete en el coche, Jasper —a Alice la sorprendió lo fría, lo calmada que sonó su voz. Los coches empezaban a vaciarse de conductores y pasajeros. La gente corría hacia el desastre—. En el asiento del pasajero. Ahora conduzco yo.

—Después de tanto esfuerzo —dijo él, aturdido por el humo y el dolor—, los hemos perdido.

—Al coche —Alice tiró de él, ignorando los gritos de la gente. Alguien sin duda llamaría a la policía desde su móvil. Allí no había nada que hacer—. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya vaya ke capitulo tan interesante no? jeje kieren saber ke pasara ahora?<strong>

**espero reviews hehe**

**byee**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hola hola jjejeje este capitulo es muuy emocionante, espero les gzte jejeje**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 37**

Ella se dirigió hacia su apartamento dejándose llevar por la intuición. Segura o no, era su casa, y Jasper necesitaba cuidados urgentes. Conducir el coche de Jasper era como manejar un barco, pensó, intentando concentrarse en la velocidad y la dirección mientras una lluvia fina golpeaba el parabrisas. Un barco viejo y muy grande. Con una vaga sensación de sorpresa, se detuvo junto a su MG.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado. Su coche seguía allí, el edificio permanecía en pie. Un par de críos a los que no les importaba mojarse estaban jugando al disco en el patio lateral, como si fuera un día corriente de sus corrientes vidas.

—Espera a que dé la vuelta —ella recogió su bolso y buscó las llaves. Él, naturalmente, no le hizo caso, y estaba de pie en la acera cuando Alice rodeó el capó—. Apóyate en mí —murmuró ella, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo—. Apóyate en mí, Jasper.

—Supongo que aquí estaremos seguros —dijo él—. Al menos, un rato. Puede que tengamos que mudarnos pronto —se dio cuenta de que cojeaba y sintió un dolor en la pierna derecha que no había notado antes.

El corazón de Alice había dejado de resquebrajarse y permanecía abotargado.

—Vamos a adecentarte un poco.

—Sí. Me vendría bien una cerveza.

—Te traeré una —le prometió ella mientras entraban en el edificio. A pesar de que normalmente tomaba las escaleras, Alice condujo a Jasper hacia el ascensor—.Vamos dentro —y luego, al hospital, pensó. Primero tenía que ver si la herida era grave. Después de hacer cuanto pudiera, tiraría la toalla y llamaría a la policía, a los médicos, al FBI, adonde hiciera falta.

Elevó una pequeña plegaria de acción de gracias al ver que el pasillo estaba vacío. Nada de vecinos ruidosos, pensó, ignorando la cinta policial mientras abría la puerta. Nada de preguntas indiscretas.

Apartó de un puntapié una lámpara rota al entrar y condujo a Jasper alrededor de un sofá volcado, hacia el baño.

—Siéntate —le ordenó, y encendió las luces—.Vamos a echar un vistazo —sus manos temblorosas desmintieron la serenidad de su voz cuando le sacó cuidadosamente la camisa ensangrentada por la cabeza—. Dios, Jasper, ese tipo te ha dado una buena paliza.

—Sí, pero lo dejé con la cara en el polvo y las manos esposadas a la espalda.

—Sí —ella apartó la mirada de los morados hematomas de su pecho y mojó un paño—. ¿Te habían disparado alguna vez?

—Una vez, en Abilene. Me dieron en la pierna. Estuve cojo una temporada.

Aunque fuera absurdo, a Alice le pareció un alivio que no fuera la primera vez. Apretó el paño contra el costado de Jasper, por debajo de las costillas. Las lágrimas le hacían arder los ojos, pero no las refrenó.

—Sé que duele.

—Ibas a traerme una cerveza —¿no estaba guapa, pensó él, haciendo de enfermera, con las mejillas pálidas, los ojos oscurecidos y las manos frescas como la seda?

—Dentro de un momento. Ahora estate quieto —se arrodilló a su lado, preparándose para lo peor. Luego se puso en cuclillas y siseó—. Maldita sea, Jasper, sólo es un rasguño.

Él sonrió, sintiendo cada golpe y cada arañazo como un festín de dolor.

—Se supone que eso tenía que decirlo yo.

—Pensaba que tenías un enorme agujero en el costado. Sólo te ha rozado.

Él bajó la mirada, pensativo.

—Pero sangra mucho —tomó el paño y lo apretó contra le herida alargada y somera—. Respecto a esa cerveza...

—Ahora te la traigo. Aunque debería darte en la cabeza con ella.

—Ya hablaremos de quién tiene que darle a quién después de que me tome un frasco de aspirinas —Jasper se levantó, haciendo una mueca, y se acercó al armario que había sobre el lavabo—. Podías sacarme una camisa del coche, preciosa. Creo que la otra no podré volver a ponérmela.

—Me has dado un susto de muerte —la rabia, las lágrimas y una alegría desesperada bullían en el estómago de Alice—. ¿Tienes idea del susto que me has dado?

El encontró las aspirinas, cerró el armario y la miró a los ojos a través del espejo.

—Sí, la tengo, teniendo en cuenta cómo me sentí cuando te vi correr delante de ese zopenco armado. Me prometiste que correrías hacia el centro comercial.

—Pues no lo hice. Demándame —ella le hizo sentarse otra vez, irritada, e ignoró su gemido amortiguado de dolor—. Oh, cállate y deja que acabe aquí. Tengo antiséptico en alguna parte.

—Podías darme una tira de cuero que morder mientras echas sal sobre mis heridas.

—No me des ideas —ella mojó otro paño, se agachó y empezó a limpiarle la cara—. Tienes un ojo morado, los labios hinchados, y un enorme chichón aquí —él gritó otra vez cuando apretó el paño contra su frente—, nene.

—Si vas a hacer de la enfermera Nancy, podías anestesiarme primero —dado que ella no parecía inclinada a darle agua, se tragó las aspirinas a palo seco y siguió quejándose mientras le aplicaba el antiséptico y le colocaba los vendajes.

Exasperada, Alice le dio un beso en los labios, lo cual le causó igual cantidad de dolor que de placer.

—¿Vas a besarme en todas las partes donde me duele? —preguntó él.

—A lo mejor, si tienes suerte —luego apoyó la cabeza sobre su regazo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. No me importa lo enfadado que estés. No sabía qué hacer. Ese tipo se estaba acercando. Te habría matado. Sólo sabía que tenía que alejarlo de ti.

Jasper se ablandó, le acarició el pelo.

—Está bien, ya hablaremos de eso más tarde —notó que ella tenía el codo arañado—. Eh, tú también tienes unos cuantos rasguños.

—Escuecen un poco —murmuró ella.

—Anda, nena, ahora me toca a mí ser el doctor —le cambió el sitio, sonriendo—. Puede que esto escueza un poco.

—Te va a encantar, ¿eh? ¡Ay! Maldita sea, Jasper.

—Nena —él besó la piel desollada y luego la vendó delicadamente—. Si vuelves a darme un susto así, te esposaré a la cama un mes.

—Promesas, sólo promesas —Alice se inclinó hacia delante y lo rodeó con los brazos—. Están muertos, ¿verdad? No pueden haber sobrevivido.

—Es casi imposible. Lo siento, Alice, no conseguí sacarles nada. Absolutamente nada.

—No lo conseguimos —lo corrigió ella—. Pero hicimos lo que pudimos —intentó ocultar su preocupación e irguió los hombros—. Pero todavía están esos capullos —empezó a decir, y luego palideció, recordando lo ocurrido. Era probable que al menos uno de los hermanos Salvini estuviera muerto. Pero Bella no estaba allí, se dijo, y respiró hondo varias veces—. Bueno, al menos ahora puedo cambiarme de ropa y recoger algo de dinero. Y voy a llamar al pub —lo cual era una osadía—. Esperaré hasta que estemos listos para marcharnos otra vez, pero voy a llamar para decirles que estoy bien y darles el horario del resto de la semana.

—Muy bien, tú ocúpate de tus negocios —Jasper se levantó y la sujetó con firmeza—. Encontraremos a tus amigas, Alice, te lo prometo. Y, aunque me duela, es hora de llamar a la policía.

Ella dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro de alivio.

—Sí. Tres días es suficiente.

—Harán muchas preguntas.

—Pues las contestaremos.

—He de decirte que los de mi oficio no les gustamos mucho a los polis honrados. Tengo un par de contactos, pero, a medida que subes en el escalafón, el nivel de tolerancia baja en picado.

—Nos las apañaremos. ¿Quieres que llamemos desde aquí o que nos presentemos en comisaría?

—Llamaremos desde aquí. Las comisarías me dan escalofríos.

—No voy a darles la piedra —apoyó los pies con firmeza en el suelo, preparándose para la discusión—. Es de Bella. O, al menos, es ella quien debe decidir. No pienso dársela a nadie más que a ella.

—Está bien —dijo él despreocupadamente, haciéndola parpadear—. Intentaremos soslayar la cuestión. Rosalie y ella son lo primero. Y nosotros dos, claro.

La sonrisa de Alice se hizo más amplia. Y el timbre del teléfono les hizo dar un respingo a ambos.

—¿Qué pasa? —ella bajó la mirada hacia su bolso como si de pronto hubiera tomado vida y la hubiera atacado—. Es mi móvil. Está sonando.

Jasper se llevó una mano al bolsillo para asegurarse de que aún llevaba la pistola.

—Contesta.

Sin respirar apenas, Alice. hurgó en el bolso, que había tirado al suelo, y descolgó el aparato.

—Alice —se dejó caer al suelo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Bella! ¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás herida? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué? Sí, sí, estoy bien. En mi apartamento, pero... —alzó la mano y tomó la de Jasper—. Bella, deja de hacerme preguntas y dime dónde estás. Sí, lo tengo. Llegaremos dentro de diez minutos. No te muevas de ahí —colgó—. Lo siento —le dijo a Jasper—. Tengo que hacerlo —y rompió a llorar—. Ella está bien —logró decir mientras él hacía girar los ojos y tiraba de ella para que se levantara—. Está bien.

* * *

><p><strong>jeje ke opinan? jeje por lo q se ve ya todo se va areglar jeje<strong>

**kieren leer el el encuentro**

**espero reviews jeje **

**byee**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola hola jeje espero disfruten este**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 38**

Era un barrio tranquilo y elegante, lleno de hermosos y viejos árboles. Con las manos unidas sobre el regazo, Alice miraba los números de las casas.

—Veintidós, veinticuatro, veintiséis... ¡Ahí! Ésa es.

Mientras Jasper giraba hacia la entrada de una linda casa de estilo federal, ella echó mano al tirador de la puerta del coche. Jasper enganchó una mano en la cintura de sus vaqueros y la sujetó.

—Espera a que pare.

Cuando el coche se detuvo, Jasper vio que una chica morena, de constitución delicada, salía corriendo por la puerta delantera y cruzaba la hierba húmeda. Alice salió del coche a todo correr y se lanzó en sus brazos.

«Menuda estampa», pensó Jasper mientras salía del coche cuidadosamente. Las dos detenidas bajo la luz acuosa del sol, abrazándose como si quisieran fundirse la una en la otra. Se tambaleaban, enlazadas, sobre la lustrosa hierba, llorando, hablando al mismo tiempo y abrazándose.

Y, pese a que la estampa era ciertamente conmovedora, no había nada que Jasper evitara más que dos mujeres llorando. De pronto vio a un hombre de pie junto a la puerta y notó que tenía una sonrisa en los ojos y un vendaje en el brazo. Sin vacilar, Jasper pasó de las mujeres y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Edward Cullen.

Jasper tomó la mano extendida y calibró a aquel hombre. Cerca de metro noventa, guapo, pelo castaño, ojos de un verde más soñador que el de Alice Una mano fuerte que compensaba su refinado aspecto.

—Jasper Withlock.

Edward observó sus heridas y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Creo que te vendrá bien una copa.

A pesar de que tenía los labios doloridos, Jasper sonrió, agradecido.

—Hermano, acabas de convertirte en mi mejor amigo.

—Vamos, pasa —le invitó Edward, lanzando una última mirada a Bella y Alice.—. Ellas necesitan tiempo. Mientras tanto, nosotros podemos ponernos al día.

.

.

Le costó algún tiempo, pero al fin Jasper comenzó a sentirse más relajado, con los pies apoyados sobre una mesita baja y una cerveza en la mano.

—Amnesia —murmuró—. Habrá sido duro para ella.

—Ha pasado unos días muy malos. Vio cómo ese cerdo de su hermanastro mataba al otro cerdo de su hermanastro y luego iba a por ella.

—Nos pasamos por Salvini. Vi los resultados.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ya sabes cómo fue. Si Bella no se hubiera escondido... Pero, en fin, lo hizo. Sigue sin acordarse de todo, pero ya había mandado uno de los diamantes a Alice y otro a Rosalie. Yo llevo trabajando en el caso desde el viernes por la mañana, cuando Bella se presentó en mi oficina. ¿Y tú?

—Desde el sábado por la tarde —le dijo Jasper, y se refrescó el gaznate con un trago de cerveza.

—Hemos estado muy ocupados —Edward frunció el ceño y miró hacia la ventana—. Bella estaba asustada, confundida, pero quería averiguar qué había pasado y pensó que un investigador privado podía ayudarla. Hoy hemos tenido un pequeño incidente.

Jasper alzó una ceja y señaló el vendaje.

—¿Y eso?

—El Salvini que quedaba —dijo Edward con mirada firme y fría—. Está muerto.

Lo cual significaba otro callejón sin salida, pensó Jasper.

—¿Crees que fueron ellos quienes lo planearon todo?

—No, tenían un cliente. Aún no he dado con él —Edward se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Alice y Bella seguían en el jardín, hablando atropelladamente—. La policía también está trabajando en ello. Tengo un amigo, Mike Newton.

—Sí, lo conozco. Es un tipo raro. Un poli con corazón y cerebro.

—Ése es Mike. Pero Emmett McCarthy está por encima de él. Y no le caen bien los detectives privados.

—A McCarthy no le cae bien nadie, pero es bueno.

—Querrá hablar contigo, y con Alice.

Jasper suspiró ante la idea.

—Creo que me vendrá bien otra cerveza.

Riendo, Edward se apartó de la ventana.

—Voy por otras dos. Ahora me cuentas cómo han pasado el fin de semana —sus ojos se pasearon por el rostro de Jasper—.Y cómo quedó el otro tipo.

* * *

><p><strong>jejeje kieren leer mas jejej?<strong>

**espero reviews**

**byeee**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola hola jeje ke tal vamos? jejej ste capii le va a Milu-Cullen jeje**

**Y las demas gracias por todo los reviews las alertas y los fav son grandiosas chiks jeje espero les gste el capii...**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 39**

—Timothy... —dijo Alice con sorpresa—. Nunca me cayó bien, pero no imaginaba que fuera capaz de matar.

—Fue como si hubiera perdido el juicio —Bella agarraba la mano de Alice como si temiera que su amiga se desvaneciera si la soltaba—. Yo lo olvidé todo, bloqueé el recuerdo. Luego empecé a recordar pequeños fragmentos, pero no lograba retenerlos. No lo habría logrado sin Edard.

—Estoy deseando conocerlo —miró especulativamente los ojos de Bella—. Parece que trabaja deprisa.

—¿Se nota? —preguntó Bella sonrojándose.

—Como si llevaras un enorme rótulo de neón encima.

—Hace sólo unos días —murmuró Bella—. Todo ha pasado tan rápido... No parece que haga sólo unos días. Tengo la impresión de que lo conozco desde siempre —sus labios se curvaron y sus ojos castaños se enternecieron—. Me quiere, Alice, así de sencillo. Sé que parece una locura.

—Te sorprendería saber las pocas cosas que me parecen una locura últimamente. ¿Te hace feliz? —Alice le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Eso es lo que cuenta.

—No me acordaba de ti, ni de Rose —una lágrima se abrió camino entre los párpados cerrados de Bella—. Sé que sólo fueron un par de días, pero me sentía tan sola sin vosotras. Luego, cuando empecé a recuperar la memoria, no recordaba cosas concretas, sino sólo impresiones. Tenía la sensación de que había perdido algo importante. Después, cuando al fin lo recordé todo y fui a tu apartamento, ya no estabas. Alguien lo había destrozado todo y no pude encontrarte. Todo ocurrió tan deprisa después de eso... Fue sólo hace unas horas. Luego me acordé de que llevas el móvil en el bolso. Me acordé y llamé. Y ahí estabas.

—Fue la mejor llamada que he recibido nunca.

—Y la mejor que yo he hecho —sus labios temblaron—. Alice, no logro encontrar a Rose.

—Lo sé —Alice rodeó los hombros de Bella con el brazo—. Tenemos que confiar en que esté bien. Jasper y yo estuvimos en su casa de campo esta mañana. Había estado allí, Bella. Todavía se notaba su olor. Y nosotras nos hemos encontrado. También la encontraremos a ella.

—Sí, es verdad —caminaron juntas hacia la casa—. Y Jasper, ¿te hace feliz?

—Sí. Cuando no me cabrea, claro.

Riendo, Bella abrió la puerta.

—Entonces, yo también estoy deseando conocerlo.

—Me cae bien tu amiga —Jasper estaba en el patio de Edward, contemplando el barrio después de la tormenta.

—Tú también le caes bien a ella.

—Tiene clase. Y lo ha pasado muy mal. Cullen parece un tipo muy listo.

—La ha ayudado mucho, así que a mí me cae genial.

—Ya nos hemos puesto al día el uno al otro. Tiene la cabeza fría. Y mucho ingenio. Y está loco por tu amiga.

—Creo que eso ya lo he notado.

Jasper le agarró la mano y se la miró fijamente. No era una mano delicada, como las de Bella, pensó, sino estrecha y eficaz. Y fuerte.

—Edward tiene mucho que ofrecer. Clase, dinero, una casa bonita. Supongo que seguridad, en definitiva.

Ella observó su cara, intrigada.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Jasper no había pretendido precipitarse. Pero, por muy rápidas que fueran ciertas cosas, había decidido que la vida era demasiado corta como para andar perdiendo el tiempo.

—Mi viejo era un holgazán —dijo bruscamente—. Mi madre servía copas a borrachos cuando le apetecía trabajar. Yo me pagué los estudios poniendo ladrillos y haciendo cemento para un albañil, lo cual me proporcionó una licenciatura en literatura inglesa completamente inútil, con una asignatura secundaria en antropología. No me preguntes por qué. En aquel momento, me pareció lo mejor. Tengo un par de miles de pavos guardados para las épocas de vacas flacas. En mi oficio hay muchas. Tengo también un par de habitaciones alquiladas por meses —esperó un instante, pero ella no dijo nada—. No puedo ofrecerte precisamente seguridad.

—No.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Seguridad?

Ella se lo pensó un momento.

—No.

Jasper se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—¿Sabes qué me parecieron esas dos piedras cuando Bella y tú las pusisteis juntas? Me parecieron espectaculares, claro, todo ese brillo y esa energía en un único lugar. Pero, sobre todo, me pareció que debían permanecer juntas —la miró a los ojos, intentando ver en su interior—. Algunas veces, es sencillamente así.

—Y, cuando eso sucede, no hay que buscar las razones.

—Puede que no. No sé qué estoy haciendo aquí. No sé por qué esto es así. He pasado toda mi vida solo, y me gusta. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella sonrió, divertida por la irritación que notaba en su voz.

—Sí, lo entiendo. El lobo solitario. ¿Quieres aullar a la luna esta noche o qué?

—No intentes hacerte la graciosa conmigo cuando intento explicarme.

Jasper dio una rápida vuelta alrededor del patio. Había una hamaca colgada entre dos grandes árboles, y en alguna parte, entre las hojas verdes y mojadas, un pájaro cantaba con fuerza.

Su vida, pensó Jasper, no había sido nunca tan sencilla, tan serena, tan bonita. No tenía nada que ofrecer, salvo lo que era, y lo que sentía por ella. Alice. tendría que decidir si con eso le bastaba.

—El caso es que no quiero seguir viviendo solo —alzó la cabeza y su ojo amoratado brilló bajo la cicatriz de la ceja arañada—. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Claro, ¿por qué no iba a entenderlo? —ella siguió sonriendo firmemente—. Estás loco por mí, chaval.

—Tú sigue así, sigue así —él dejó escapar un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el costado dolorido—. No se trata de mis sentimientos, y puede que tampoco de los tuyos. A la gente que se ve sometida a traumas muy fuertes, se les descolocan las emociones.

—Ya se está poniendo filosófico otra vez. Debe de ser por esa asignatura en antropología.

Él cerró los ojos, intentando conservar la paciencia.

—Estoy intentando poner las cartas boca arriba. Tú tienes un origen muy distinto al mío, y puede que no quieras seguir mi camino. Puede que quieras aflojar un poco el ritmo, tomarte las cosas con más calma. De manera más... tradicional.

Ella dejó escapar un bufido.

—¿Te parezco tradicional?

Él frunció aún más el ceño.

—Puede que no, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hace una semana estabas sola y te iba genial. Tienes derecho a hacerte preguntas, a buscar las razones. Un par de días conmigo...

—No voy a hacer preguntas, ni a buscar razones, Jasper —dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo—. Dejé de estar genial sola el día que te conocí, y me alegro de ello —diablos, pensó ella, y se armó de valor—. M.B. significa Marie Brandon.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje ke graciosa la Alice no? jejeje ya confeso su secreto no? jeje<strong>

**espero reviews **

**byee**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hola hola hemos llegado al gran final de sta histotria bellisima.. ;D les kiero dar las gracias a tds por ser tan fieles a mis adaptaciones jeje GRACIAS!**

**Recuerden de que nada me pertenece. La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 40**

—¿Te parezco tradicional?

Él frunció aún más el ceño.

—Puede que no, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hace una semana estabas sola y te iba genial. Tienes derecho a hacerte preguntas, a buscar las razones. Un par de días conmigo...

—No voy a hacer preguntas, ni a buscar razones, Jasper —dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo—. Dejé de estar genial sola el día que te conocí, y me alegro de ello —diablos, pensó ella, y se armó de valor—. M.B. significa Marie Brandon.

A él se le escapó la risa. Era lo último que esperaba.

—¿Bromeas?

—Significa Marie Brandon —repitió ella entre dientes—. Y las únicas personas que lo saben son mi familia, Rosalie y Bella. En otras palabras, la gente a la que quiero y en la que confío, lo cual te incluye a ti.

—Mari Alice Brandon —repitió, haciendo rodar aquel nombre sobre su lengua—. Menudo nombrecito, nena.

—Es M.B. Legalmente M.B., porque yo quise. Y, si alguna vez se te ocurre llamarme Marie Brandon o algo parecido, yo personalmente, y con gran placer, te arrancaré la piel a tiras.

Era muy capaz, pensó él con una rápida sonrisa ladeada.

—Si no quieres que te llame así, ¿por qué me lo has dicho?

Alice dio un paso hacia él.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Porque me llamo M.B. Alice y sé lo que quiero.

Los ojos de Jasper centellearon, disipando su sonrisa.

—¿Estás segura?

—La segunda piedra representa el saber. Y yo sé. ¿Tú no?

—Sí —él respiró hondo—. Es un gran paso.

—El más grande.

—Está bien —notó las manos sudorosas y se las sacó de los bolsillos—. Tú primera.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

—No, tú.

—De eso nada. Yo lo dije primero la última vez. Ahora te toca a ti.

Ella supuso que tenía razón. Ladeando la cabeza, lo miró detenidamente. Sí, pensó. Estaba segura.

—Está bien. Vamos a casarnos.

Él sintió un arrebato de alegría y enganchó los pulgares en los bolsillos.

—¿No se supone que tienes que preguntar? Ya sabes, declararte. Uno tiene derecho a un poco de romanticismo en los momentos estelares.

—Estás tentando tu suerte —Alice se echó a reír y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. Pero qué demonios... ¿quieres casarte conmigo, Jasper?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Y, cuando Alice se echó a reír otra vez, Jasper la apretó contra su cuerpo vapuleado.

Como anillo al dedo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola jeje ke les parecio el fin? espero les haya gustado! jeeje<strong>

**espero reviews y si me dejan algunos cuantos prometo subir el primer capi de la historia de Rose y Emm ke sty segura ke les va a encantar**

**jeje byee.. ;)**


End file.
